My Hope
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: MODERN AU! Hunter Haddock disappeared 2 years ago, but now he's back and different than he used to be. His friends start getting suspicious about his recent behavior and actions. Just what happened that summer? Why did he vanish without a trace? Secrets are revealed! Will things work out for him or will be it just be him and his hope? Idea from Supersandman86!
1. They're Back

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

 _ **Characters;**_ Starting ages are between 14-15 for 9th grade/freshman year. Senior year they are 17-18 depending on their birthdays. Olivia is 14 when Hunter meets her. Just to clarify that, he is older than her. _ **  
**Hunter Haddock/Shadow(18)=_ Hiccup; Owner of **Toothless** the Night Fury, **Strykeout** the Triple Stryke, and **Sharpshot** the Terrible Terror

 _Heather Sandvik-Haddock(17)=_ Heather; Owner of **Windshear** the Razorwhip and **Nightstar** the Terrible Terror

 _Violet Haddock=_ Valka; Owner of **Cloud Jumper** the Stormcutter

 _Samuel Haddock=_ Stoick; Owner of **Thornado** the Thunderdrum

 _Astrid Hofferson(18)=_ Astrid; Owner of **Stormfly** the Deadly Nadder and **Sneaky** the Terrible Terror

 _Fredrick Ingerman(17)=_ Fishlegs; Owner of **Meatlug** the Gronckle and **Iggy** the Terrible Terror

 _Shaun Jorgenson(18)=_ Snotlout; Owner of **Hookfang** the Monstrous Nightmare and **Pain** the Terrible Terror

 _Rylee Thorston(17)=_ Ruffnut; Owner of **Barf** the right head of a Hideous Zippleback and **Butt** the Terrible Terror

 _Travis Thorston(17)=_ Tuffnut; Owner of **Belch** the right head of a Hideous Zippleback and **Head** the Terrible Terror

 _Eric Solberg(18)=_ Eret; Owner of **Skullcrusher** the Rumblehorn and **Speedy** the Terrible Terror

 _Damien Lanvock/Deranged Spark(18)=_ Dagur; Owner of **Shocker** the Skrill and **Shattermaster** the Gronckle

 _Olivia Holgerson(17)=_ OC; Owner of **Mirage** the Changewing

1; Their Back.

The start of their senior year at Berk Academy. It was supposed to be the best year of their life and while they appeared happy, they actually weren't. The group of them had been best friends since the 6th grade, and then after freshman year a lot of things changed. Two members of their group just vanished without a word to anyone. All contact had been broken, and no one heard about them. The group looked over and over again but turned nothing up on their friends and now the once happy group who vowed to finish high school together were two members short and miserable sitting in the cafeteria of the school all quiet among the vast amount of voices talking around them. The group of 7 sat at their table silently and looking down. It was their first day of senior year and thus far, it really sucked for them.

"So much for graduating together..." Mumbled a young man with black hair and light blue eyes.

"It was him who made the vow we would and then he just up and left without a word, Shaun. Hunter never goes back on his word..." Stated a girl with long blonde hair in low pigtails.

"Man, why would Hunter make a vow that we'd all be friends forever, graduate high school and then just bail..." Said the twin brother of the girl with blond hair in pigtails.

"Heather left too." Sighed a girl who had blue eyes and her blond hair pulled back in a braid that rested over her shoulder.

"Doesn't matter you guys...Hunter and Heather both left and we haven't seen or heard from them in two years...I'm honestly ready to give up hoping they are coming back or that we'll ever see them again..." Came the voice of a male with short blond hair and green eyes.

"I hate to admit it but...Freddie is right...It's been two years without a word. Heather and Hunter are gone..." Shaun looked down. They all did, the braided blonde with blue eyes looked out the window of the cafeteria with a look of longing.

 _'Hunter...Where are you? Where did you go...You didn't really just leave us forever did you...'_ She thought sadly. Her mind took her back to that day, the end of freshman year. The last time they ever saw Heather Sandvik and Hunter Haddock.

 **{Flashback}**

 _ **[Astrid's POV]**_

 _The bell rang throughout the halls of Berk Academy, it only took a moment for those same halls to fill with students rushing to their lockers and then to their buses. It was the end of the year, finally time for summer vacation. And my 6 friends and I couldn't wait to get started. We had been raving about all week since finals, our plans and all we'd do. When that bell gave us the signal to be free, we practically flew out the classroom doors and to the front of the school where our parents would be picking us up in about 20 minutes when the buses cleared out and it wasn't so traffic heavy. So there we all sat laughing and talking about the end of the year._

" _So how long is your vacation for Hunter?" I asked him smiling softly. My name is Astrid Hofferson, I'm 15 years old with blond hair I keep braided back and I have sky blue eyes. I'm also a soon to be sophomore at the high school my friends and I attended. Berk Academy, a top rated school in the Archipelago on the island of Berk. What made this school the best is that it had a dragon training/rider program but we couldn't take it until we were seniors. Well freshman through junior years we worked on dragon facts, types, skills, and more. We even got to train Terrible Terrors. Mine was a girl I named Sneaky, she was teal colored with pale yellow eyes. I couldn't wait to start senior year when we got to work with the big dragons._

 _Anyway back to the matter at hand, summer starting. I was sitting near Hunter on his left, he was the auburn haired, emerald green eyed boy I'd had a crush on since the start of freshman year. His full name is Hunter Haddock the Third. He and I had been friends since the 6th grade along with our other friends sitting with us now in the front of the school. Going around after Hunter was his cousin, Heather Sandvik. Black hair and bright green eyes. Next was Fredrick Ingerman, also known as Freddie or Fred who had short blond hair and green eyes. After him were the twins, Rylee and Travis Thorston. Light blond hair and pale blue eyes. Rylee's hair was always in pigtails and Travis's was pulled back and pretty long, reached between his shoulders. Finally there was Shaun Jorgenson, short black hair and blue eyes._

 _Yep that's us, best friends since 6th grade. There was one guy in our school who gave us trouble and his name was Eric Solberg, dark brown hair and light brown eyes, almost caramel colored. He was always competing with Hunter but Hunter didn't play into it. We all kind of ignored it. I saw Hunter lean back a bit with his eyes closed._

" _3 weeks. Its gonna suck..." Hunter sighed heavily._

" _Oh come on, it won't be that bad." Heather added now._

" _Easy for you to say, you're not getting stuck in a cabin with your parents for 3 weeks in the middle of nowhere." Hunter rolled his eyes._

" _At least you get to get away from Berk for a while, the rest of us are stuck here. I know my parents want me to get a summer job..." Shaun mumbled out._

" _Same here." Fredrick put a finger up._

" _I'd take summer job over seclusion..." Hunter huffed. I only giggled, he was so cute when he was pouting. I wish I had the courage to tell him I liked him but I was afraid it would ruin our friendship._

" _Its only 3 weeks, Hunter...When you get back we'll all get together and go to the beach, or have a cook out. We'll hang as much as we can before sophomore year starts." I put my hand on his shoulder, he smiled at me and it just made the butterflies in my stomach flutter faster. I tried not to blush as his father was first to pull up in the school entrance. He got up with a sigh._

" _Well I'll see you all in about 3 weeks." Hunter forced a smile as the guys gave high fives or fist bumps. Heather hugged him, and I was last. I hugged him tightly not wanting to let go._

" _I'll miss you, Hunter. Be safe alright?" I tell him with a soft smile._

" _I'll miss you too, Astrid. I will, you stay safe also. See ya soon." Hunter got in his dad's car and they were gone. I watched sadly as the car went out of sight. I didn't know what it was but something felt off about his goodbye. I knew I'd see him in 3 weeks so then why did it seem like something more than that? I sat with my friends another 10 minutes until my mom came. I said goodbye to my friends and returned home, anxiously now awaiting the 3 weeks to be up. I just wanted to see Hunter again, and hopefully get to tell him my feelings before summer was over._

 _-3 Weeks Later-_

 _Hunter was coming home today, I was so happy. He'd texted me last night saying he'd be home by lunch and wanted to hang out if we could all get together, maybe go swimming. I texted all our friends and they were down for it, Hunter said he'd let us know when he was home and settled again. I decided I was telling Hunter how I felt about him as soon as we were alone, I couldn't fight these feelings anymore and the 3 weeks away from him made me realize that. As soon as Hunter was home, we were all there to greet him. He'd let us know ahead of time, I was first to hug him tightly, so happy he was home._

" _Easy Astrid...Sunburn..." Hunter grumbled. I let go quickly and bit my lip._

" _I'm sorry! Are you okay?" I asked, he nodded and then greeted the others. After 10 minutes of that, we were all hanging out in Hunter's backyard pool and boy was it fun. I hoped I'd get a chance to tell him how I felt today but that didn't happen since Hunter ended up getting sick or something and we all had to leave early. That was okay, we still had all summer. Another 5 weeks of it, I was sure I'd get to see him again._

 _-4 Weeks Later-_

 _Something wasn't right. Literally. After that day, Hunter's texts or calls came less and less and eventually nothing. There was one week left until sophomore year began and none of us had heard from Hunter at all. We called his house and his parents told us he was just busy with his summer job but they would never tell us where he was working. We looked around town but no one had Hunter as their employee which was odd, Berk wasn't that big a town. I was honestly a little worried, Hunter never not answered his messages. And as of 2 weeks ago, Heather wasn't answering hers either. We went to her house and it was boarded up, and going to Hunter's apparently they had moved. I was convinced something was wrong here. Why would both Hunter and Heather stop answering suddenly? Why would they both move without a word to anyone? And where were they now?_

 _-Start Of 10th Grade/Sophomore Year-_

 _I stood there at the entrance of the school, Hunter...had told me that we'd meet there for our first day. It was 1 minute until the bell rang for block 1 and he wasn't here...I waited until the warning bell and nothing. He never showed, I called him but his number had been disconnected, so had Heather's. I lowered my head sadly and moved towards my class. I couldn't believe Hunter hadn't come, he never...went back on something he said. He never broke a promise but yet...He'd broken this one. And none of us between Freddie, Shaun, Rylee, or Travis knew what happened to Heather...or Hunter. I felt a pain in my chest rise, and I could only call it heartbreak._

 _ **[End Astrid's POV]**_

 **{End Flashback}**

There was still 20 minutes left of lunch out of the 60 we got. "Astrid!" Rylee Thorston yelled to get her attention. Astrid looked from the window and to her now. "You alright girl?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Astrid said. It had been two years since that day when Hunter and Heather never showed up for sophomore year. Now it was the start of senior year and still nothing, all of them were ready to give up that Hunter or Heather was returning. No texts, no calls, no trace or anything so what did they do? Keep holding on? How could they, there was nothing to prove they'd be back. Every day had been the same disappointment, Hunter and Heather never showed. Why was today any different. Astrid stared at those main office entrance doors every single day since the start of sophomore year, hoping Hunter would walk through them and every day it was the same sadness. If she had known the day she saw Hunter when he returned from his vacation would be the last day she ever hugged him, then she never would of let go.

Astrid wanted to cry. She just wanted him back, she just wanted to hug him. Maybe punch him first, then hug him and never let him go. She hated how this felt and what was worse, she still loved him. But Freddie and the others were right, Hunter was gone. All of them looked at one another and sighed sadly, preparing to finally let go of the idea Hunter or Heather would return but they just couldn't handle the let down day after day. "What do you say guys...Time to move on?..." Shaun asked them. A few nodded, the room began to go quiet now and the doors of the cafeteria were heard opening. Two figures approached their table but no one looked up, this was more or less their silent goodbye.

"Its our senior year and you all look like you're in mourning. What's with the long faces?" Came a familiar voice, all of them sitting at the table looked up or turned around to see and sure enough, they saw the auburn hair and emerald green eyes belonging to Hunter Haddock that they hadn't seen in two years. They also saw Heather beside him with a soft smile. Hunter crossed his arms over his chest with a grin almost, "Hey guys. Miss me?" He asked. Their mouths dropped open. It was him, Hunter and her, Heather. They were back.


	2. Learn On The Job

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

2; Learn On The Job.

 **{Hunter's POV}**

I expected such a reaction like this, I actually expected it to be worse but honestly it was pretty standard to see my friends sitting there at the lunch table in shock that I was standing there with Heather after we'd been gone for two years until today when we returned to Berk Academy. A lot had happened in the last two years and no one outside of the Haddock household knew the truth except a few select people. I knew it was coming, the inevitable question of where we'd been the last two years. For now, all I saw were there shocked faces of disbelief. What I didn't expect was to get punched in the arm by Heather, I rubbed my arm now. "That was such a cheesy return line, Hunter..." She rolls her eyes at me.

"It was on the fly..." I mumbled to her. I looked back to the friends, I noticed Eric right away. Why was he sitting there, didn't he hate all of them and me? Okay, clearly a lot had changed on this side of things too. I'd have to ask about the Eric thing later. "So...What? I come back after two years and I get no hugs, no high fives, no fist bumps...No scolding or a welcome back. Man, guess I wasn't missed after all." I said pretending to act hurt.

"Is it...really you?" Rylee said to me.

"Yes? It's really us...? Why are you all acting like we died and came back from the dead?" Heather questioned now.

"Um...Maybe because you two just...disappeared from the face of the Archipelago for two years without a word to anyone..." Shaun mentioned. I rubbed the back of my head a bit, that was what I was expecting.

"Yeah...About that..." I began, I watched Astrid get up from her chair. Without warning I felt her fist connect with my stomach, I doubled over panting. Fuck man, I forgot how hard she hits. That was going to bruise, I could tell she was pissed.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled at me, I winced. Okay. Yeah, I deserved that. "How dare you disappear for two years without warning, then suddenly come back with again no warning and act like everything is fine!" I stood up straight again to answer her but all I saw in those blue eyes were tears threatening to fall and her lip quivering. My eyes softened meeting hers as she just wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face against my chest. I blinked almost, Astrid never acted like this. I felt her hug me tighter as I looked to the others for some kind of answer. I saw Rylee mouth a simple,'She missed you, stupid'. "Do you have...any...idea how worried we've all been...How worried I've...been, Hunter...About you, both of you..." She whimpered.

Feeling like I could do nothing else, I just raised my arms and wrapped them around her in an embrace. I closed my eyes with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Astrid..." I whisper to her, she finally pulled back and I saw the tears falling.

"Where...have you been all this time? Your houses were boarded up, your phones disconnected, no one...knew where either of you were...What happened that day after you came back from your vacation...That's when everything changed...And we...never saw you again." Astrid asked me.

"I'll explain everything." I tell them, Astrid sat down as Heather and I took the two free seats left at the table as everyone was watching us, and I mean everyone. My eyes narrowed a bit facing the others in the room. "Hey, mind your own will ya!?" I snapped, they all went back to eating and avoiding eye contact.

"Hunter...Tell us what happened." Shaun said calmly. I didn't want to do this and it was this situation of why I didn't want to come back to high school but my father didn't give me a choice when he took the new principal position here. But here I was and there was no way they were ever going to let Heather or me out of their sight again. I felt Heather put her hand on my shoulder and offer a smile.

"We have to tell them big brother." Heather says, I watched all their faces go to shock at what she said.

"BROTHER!?" They asked.

"Will you calm down...Its a lot to explain." Heather mumbled. "You guys...remember that Hunter is my cousin because our dads are brothers, and my mom...was always sick?" Heather began looking down sadly.

"Of course but then why did you call Hunter your brother?" Travis questioned.

"My mom...got really sick and...she died two weeks later." Heather closed her eyes.

"Oh...my Gods! Heather, I'm so sorry..." Rylee said quickly with a frown.

"That's why our replies got really slow and stopped, between the funeral and all the legal stuff...We just didn't have time. In the will reading...Heather if a minor goes to the next family member and in this case its my dad since he's her uncle...My parents had to adopt her and that took a while to happen. But after a few months, she was adopted into the Haddock family and became my sister." I said hugging Heather with a one armed hug. She smiled a bit.

"I moved out of my parents out and with them but we soon found out that we didn't all fit there so Violet and Samuel got us a new house. And that's...where we've been the last two years." Heather said.

"But if that's true then...Why didn't either of you just...let us know what happened, or come back to school?" Fredrick asked slowly.

"I...didn't want to face anyone. So Violet and Samuel...let me do homeschooling..." Heather looked down.

"And I did the same...We're back now because my dad took the position as the new principal for the school, and he couldn't home school us anymore." I added in.

"But that doesn't tell us why you didn't tell us! We're your friends for Thor's sake...We would of given you your space..." Astrid said now.

"There was...a lot going on and I hit a bad depression. I'm sorry...Its...my fault." Heather lied. Although I knew it wasn't. Her mom actually had died but the breaking contact was my fault not hers. Heather and I were hiding a huge secret from them but it was one I wasn't ready to tell. For now, they'd just have to buy this and I'd take the repercussions later on when the truth came out of what else happened that summer. Heather was only covering for me now, more so because I begged her when she found out. I didn't know how long we could hide it now that our friends were back in our lives but we were going to try as long as we could.

I watched as our friends relaxed seeing Heather get upset and apologize. "Its okay...We forgive you both for disappearing, we know it must have been hard. But you're...back now so everything is okay and we're here for you." Rylee said softly. Oh thank Thor.

"We appreciate it..." I reply with a nod and small smile.

"So your dad is here too?" Shaun asked.

"Yep, in the main office so you better behave." I chuckled a bit. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, we all got up. "What class you guys have next?" I asked curiously moving to the exit of the lunch room with them.

"Dragon Training." They replied. "What about you?..." Astrid asked now.

"What a...What a coincidence...We do too." Heather said quickly.

"Wait, really? But you...never completed the courses in 10th and 11th grade..." Eric blinked.

"We did our training in another location. We've been cleared for the training and riding course." I stated now and I had a feeling it was going to be really hard to hide one of the secrets Heather and I had. Slowly we all made our way past the gymnasium and to the back fields where the dragon stables were and huge training course. Standing in the main area was a larger man, bald head and blond mustache hanging almost down to his shoulder.

"Urrie up lads and lasses, don't got all day now." The instructor called to us. We rushed over before him now, "Good! Welcome to dragon trainin. The last 3 years you've been workin with yer Terrors, and now...You get to train with the big boys and girls. I'll be yer teacher for the rest of the year for this course, my name is Gregory Borgeson. You can call me Gobber or Mr. B. Don't really care which." The man said.

"Yes sir." We all replied. He pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Alright then...Small class, only those of yew who passed the other courses made it this far. Works for me, lets get started." Gobber said. "How many dragon classes are there?" He asked.

"5?" Travis replied.

"Wrong." Gobber rolled his eyes. I raised my hand and he pointed to me.

"7." He nodded to me.

"Name them." Gobber states.

"Stoker, Boulder, Sharp, Tracker, Tidal, Mystery, and Strike." I reply.

"Very good...?" Gobber questioned, obviously looking for my name.

"Hunter. Hunter Haddock." I answer.

"Sam's boy?" I blinked and nodded. "Hah. I haven't seen you since you were the height of my knee lad." Gobber laughed. "Good work, Hunter." I smiled, how could I forget about Gobber. He's dad's best friend since high school, can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. Wouldn't dad get a kick out of this when I told him who our dragon training teacher was. "Who can give me an example of a dragon from each class?"

Heather put her hand up. "Monstrous Nightmare. Gronckle. Deadly Nadder. Rumblehorn. Scualdron. Hideous Zippleback. And...Night Fury."

"Excellent work, Miss...?" Gobber stopped again.

"Heather Haddock." She replied, his head tilted.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Hunter..." Gobber said.

"She's...technically my cousin sir. Heather is my Uncle Scott's daughter..." I state.

"Then...wouldn't her last name be...?"

"When my mother passed away two years ago...I went to Hunter's family, adopted as a Haddock." Heather replied softly.

"Ah, I see now. Well then lets keep going shall we." Gobber smiled wide, I chuckled. So easily amused he was. He continued asking questions which would all of been review then he had us call our Terrors. The others and Heather had theirs. Mine was being stubborn as usual. I grumbled. "Hunter, where is your Terror?"

"Gimme a minute..." I sigh as I curved my middle finger and thumb to the corners of my mouth and let out a loud whistle, I watched the people around me cover their ears at the sound. From the roof of the stables, my green Terror flew into my arms licking my cheek. "Hey Sharpshot..." I smile.

"Good work, Hunter." Gobber chuckled now. For the next 20 minutes we practiced with them, and then Gobber announced it was time for our first lesson. He motioning for us to follow him towards the area where the dragons were, we reached a ring and dragons in the holder stables. "Leave your Terrors out here." We gave them the signals to sit outside the ring. Gobber didn't follow us inside and then we heard the gate shut locking us on. Oh no... "There are many different kinds of dragons in here. First lesson, calm the dragons down." Gobber said.

"Wait, aren't you going to teach us first?" Shaun asked quickly.

"I believe in learnin on the job." Gobber grinned. All of us gulped as he pulled the lever releasing all the dragons at once. Oh hell! This crazy old man was going to kill us!


	3. Skills

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

3; Skills.

As soon as those dragons were released it was utter chaos in the ring. 8 students, 8 dragons. This couldn't possibly get any worse. They were all questioning Gobber's teaching methods now. In the ring were a lot of different dragon types, Hunter knew them all. He studied a lot during his home-schooling. There were 2 Gronckles, 3 Nightmares, a Rumblehorn, a Nadder, and a Zippleback. Wonderful. The others were terrified but Hunter and Heather just looked around wondering where to start. Everyone had been excited for this course until now where Gobber was throwing them into the fire so to speak. "Hunter, watch out!" Astrid yelled in fear. Hunter looked as the Nadder shot its spines at him, he jumped back avoiding them. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Heather! Lets do it." Hunter called to her.

"Got it." Heather nodded as everyone blinked wondering what they were doing. Both of them raised their hands to their mouths and let out a loud roar, the others dragons stopped racing around and stood still. Hunter and Heather lowered their hands and smiled at one another after high fiving.

"What the hell?" Their friends asked.

"Dragon calls. Don't tell me you never learned them here?" Heather smiled.

"Good work you two. What dragon call was that?" Gobber questioned now coming inside the ring.

"Night Fury." Heather and Hunter said together.

"No Night Fury has been seen since the dragon racer, Shadow showed up with his. You two watch?" Eric asked curiously.

"Who doesn't watch dragon racing? Night Furies are Strike class, and known to be the most elite of any other dragon known to man from knowledge to speed. They are considered an alpha species so the other dragons won't challenge it." Hunter explained, the others blinked.

"You can talk about dragon racing later, this is class time. Well done calming them down but it won't work forever when they realize there is no Night Fury around." Gobber said.

"Well you shouldn't of thrown us all in here with them. Makes it too chaotic...Really, Gobber?" Hunter rolled his eyes.

"I was just testing yer skills lad." Gobber chuckled.

"You mean trying to kill us...Do you know how dangerous that was? Should of been one at a time." Heather remarked.

"I won't do it again. So what's the next step, anyone know?" Gobber asked.

"Bonding. The process where a dragon and a human earn one each others trust and establish a bond between them. One that can never be broken." Hunter said.

"Correct. How would one begin such a process?" Gobber questioned.

"By earning a dragon's trust and seeing if the bond is established. You know the bond is made when the dragon places its snout in the human's palm." Astrid added.

"Very good Miss. Hofferson." Gobber nodded. "Demonstrate?"

"I'll try..." Astrid said nervously as she looked around the ring for what dragon to try with, she saw the Nadder. Beautiful female with blue, yellow, and red. White underside. _'Okay, think Astrid...'_ She told herself as she looked over the Nadder again and reached for a fish in the bucket, she held it out slowly to the dragon. "Hi there girl...I'm Astrid. You're really beautiful." The Nadder squawked calmer at her, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise...Maybe we can be friends? What do you say?" Astrid said gently, the Nadder leaned forward sniffing her then accepted the fish from her hands. It ate it down then looked over Astrid before nuzzling against her face. _'Time to see if she'll bond with me...'_ Astrid took a breath as she put her palm out to the Nadder and it didn't respond. Astrid frowned a bit.

"Turn your head and close your eyes with your hand out." Hunter said, Astrid looked at him a little confused but she closed her eyes and turned her head away with her palm out. It took a moment but Astrid felt the Nadder's snout to her open palm, Astrid looked to see the Nadder's eyes closed too.

"Well I think that's bonding right there. Good work, Astrid. Why don't you name her since she's yours now. End of the year these dragons get to leave with you. And you can start riding them to and from school once we cover flying and riding but that is not until the second half of the year." Gobber smiled.

"Stormfly." Astrid smiled as the Nadder pressed against Astrid's cheek gently with a purr of content.

"I think she likes it." Heather giggled. Astrid faced Hunter now, curious as to why he would suggest turning the head with the eyes closed. Its like he knew the bonding process, oh well. She could ask later.

"Alright, you two move off to the side and let the rest try." Gobber said, Astrid and Stormfly moved off to the edge of the ring and sat down watching as the others tried with the remaining dragons. Eric bonded to the Rumblehorn who he called Skullcrusher, Fredrick bonded to Meatlug, a brown Gronckle. The twins were sharing a Zippleback that they named Barf and Belch. Each head had its own name, Barf was Rylee's and Belch was Travis's. Shaun was trying with a very stubborn Nightmare. Hunter and Heather hadn't bonded yet either, but neither if them seemed worried about it.

"This dragon is so stubborn. How am I supposed to know if he'll bond to me if he won't sit still!" Shaun grumbled. Hunter walked over to him now with his hands on his hips.

"Need a little help?" Hunter offered.

"Please?" Shaun pleaded, Hunter chuckled as he grabbed a fish from the bucket. "I tried that, he just spit it out..." Shaun said.

Hunter waved the fish in front of the Nightmare's face as it opened its mouth to grab it and follow the movements Hunter made, with the mouth open now Hunter could see the problem, a bad tooth. Hunter reached in real fast and pulled it out, the Nightmare roared flaming up, then it moved its jaw a bit and calmed down dousing its flame and nuzzling against Hunter's cheek with a purr. "Heh, you are welcome." Hunter said as he tossed him the fish and the Nightmare ate it happily. "Try now." Hunter said.

"If you...say so." Shaun replied as he reached his hand out with the palm up, his head turned and eyes closed. Not more than a second later, he felt the Nightmare's scaly skin against his palm.

"And this guy is now your bonded dragon. Give him a name, Shaun..." Hunter smiled.

"Hmm...How about Hookfang." The Nightmare smiled almost, "Yeah, you like that boy. Alright, Hookfang it is." Shaun laughed.

"Good work Hunter. But don't be doing that again, yer father would kill me if I had to explain his son was missin an arm." Gobber said. "So everyone bonded but yew two..."

"Don't worry about us. We know we'll bond eventually." Heather smiled softly as she looked at Hunter who nodded agreeing.

"Well I guess you two can use these for now for trainin purposes." Gobber motioned to the Nightmare and Gronckle remaining.

"Fine with us. You want the Nightmare or the Gronckle sis?" Hunter asked Heather.

"I'll take the Gronckle." Heather replied, Hunter nodded as he moved to the Nightmare who rubbed against his face. The Gronckle happily licked Heather's face and purred.

"Good then! Starting tomorrow we work on hand signals, dragon calls, and more." Gobber stated. "The rest of the time you can just sit around and talk I guess but pur yer dragons away in the stables."

"Aye sir." They all said leaving the ring with their dragons towards the stables, everyone picked a stall and put their dragon away, Gobber came by with a roll of tape so they could label them with their name and then their dragon's name. Hunter named the Nightmare he would be working with Torch, and Heather named the Gronckle, Obsidian. When all that was taken care of, the group sat around in the grass relaxing until the bell rang in 15 minutes.

"Alright so I gotta ask since no one else is...How did you two know the Night Fury call would settle the dragons down?" Eric asked.

"Didn't we already explain this?" Heather asked.

"Not really." Travis added in.

"The Night Fury is an alpha species dragon. As such being an alpha, other dragons shall we say...bow down to it. They won't challenge a Night Fury, its roar is law. Lack of a better word." Hunter shrugged.

"And how did you know about the hand thing? Turning your head with your palm up isn't something we learned in the last 2 years..." Astrid questioned.

"We took our courses elsewhere, and the trainers there taught us that one. Turning your head with your eyes closed means your giving the dragon your trust that it won't hurt you and the palm up means you won't hurt it." Heather smiled softly.

"That's so cool." Rylee beamed.

"Alright, so I have to ask now...Why is he here? Two years ago he couldn't stand us..." Hunter questioned pointing to Eric.

"After you two disappeared, Rylee developed a crush on him and he was always flirting with her. They started dating middle of sophomore year." Travis replied.

"And after that he just joined up with our group." Shaun said.

 **{Astrid's POV}**

I was beyond thrilled Hunter and Heather were back but something wasn't right. Hunter and Heather were different, still looked and talked the same but their behavior, and actions were different. How had they gotten close enough to a Night Fury to learn that its roar was law to other dragons? The only Night Fury seen in the last 300 years belonged to a dragon racer who went by the name of Shadow, this was a rider who wore all black and gray, a mask too. He was the only rider who wore a mask actually. His dragon's name was Toothless and those two were definitely best friends. Fans believed the two could actually communicate but in interviews Shadow only said that he just understand Toothless. Whatever that was supposed to mean. I kept running over their story in my head, the one they gave us at lunch about why they disappeared for two years.

Heather's mom died, she was adopted as Heather Haddock and lived with Hunter, and his parents who all picked up and moved because the house wasn't big enough for the 4 of them? And then they two were home-schooled by Hunter's dad for 2 years because Heather didn't want to face anyone. And now they were back because Hunter's dad was now the principal of Berk Academy. Sure it was believable, but I still felt like something was off. I guess it didn't matter, Hunter was back now and I would have my chance to tell him how I felt about him. First chance alone we got, I wasn't going to wait. I'd waited two years. I looked at him, he was smiling and talking with our friends. It was like nothing had changed, like he hadn't been gone for so long. It felt good.

"So you two said you like dragon racing?" Rylee asked.

"Who doesn't?" Heather smiled.

"Who is your favorite?" Travis questioned.

"I'm between Deranged Spark and Shadow. They both have amazing dragons." I answered, "But I guess if I had to pick between the two, its Shadow. Nothing beats a Night Fury, fastest dragon known to man and he's never lost a race either."

"Did you know that the Night Fury's speed can break the sound barrier?" Heather asked.

"Must be true going against Deranged Spark's Skrill, Shocker." Eric offered.

"Shadow is one lucky guy, I wonder how he found a Night Fury though...I mean this guy randomly joined the races about 18 months ago and stole all the hearts of the Archipelago." Rylee giggled.

"Who knows." Hunter shrugged.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if he went to school with us!" I beamed happily. They looked at me confused, "Come on, he can't be older than us. He has to be a high schooler, Deranged Spark is. His real name is Damien Lanvock, he attends Berserker High. The other riders are in college I think." I explained.

"I guess it would be cool to think that Shadow could be someone among us, but hiding a Night Fury couldn't be easy. People have tried to find the stable where Shadow keeps him but no luck." Shaun shrugged.

"Maybe he doesn't want everyone to constantly bother his dragon because he's the only Night Fury found in 300 years, at least according to legend." Hunter replied calmly now. I looked over at him, strange answer. Maybe he wasn't as big on dragon racing as Heather and the rest of us were.

"Well if he didn't want to be in the spotlight then maybe he shouldn't be racing." Travis remarked.

"Ever cross your mind that he's a simple guy like any of us and racing is his hobby?" Hunter arched a brow at everyone as he sighed getting up.

"If that's true then why not take off the mask and show everyone who he is?" Eric asked.

"Because he's a famous racer and if everyone knew who he was, they wouldn't leave him in peace or his dragon. So he keeps concealed to have a normal life. No one know what he looks like, so that makes it easy for him to blend in with a normal crowd and not rise suspicions about who he is." Hunter stated as Heather glanced up at him. The bell rang and we all got up too thinking about what Hunter said. It was true, if Shadow was a high schooler then he raced concealed so no one would harass him or his dragon. But still, it was weird to everyone why he would want to be a famous racer but not show anyone who is under the mask. What was the point of being famous if you didn't live in the spotlight and let everyone know who you were. It didn't make sense but whatever, it was the guys choice.

There was a rustling in the trees as we all froze, Gobber wasn't there anymore so it couldn't of been him and we were on the forest edge, a good mile from the school. We all looked to see a large dragon, covered in metal with green eyes emerge. "No way. It's a Razorwhip!" Fredrick exclaimed happily.

Heather approached the dragon and put her hand out as the the Razorwhip instantly pressed her snout to her palm and we all gasped. "Windshear, you were supposed to stay at home girl..." Heather smiled as the dragon nuzzled against Heather's cheek. Our eyes went wide, this dragon was...Heather's bonded dragon.

"I guess she wanted to make sure you were alright since you've been with her the two years and then we came back here." Hunter smiled as he rubbed Windshear's head.

"Woah woah, what the hell is going on here!" We all yelled in shock. 


	4. The Races

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

4; The Races.

No one could believe it, there was a Razorwhip on school grounds and it was...Heather's bonded dragon who she named Windshear. Heather had just said in training that she hadn't bonded to a dragon yet. That didn't make sense. "Lads, lasses. I forgot to mention that...Is that a Razorwhip?" Gobber's voice broke everyone from their shock, he saw the metal coated dragon standing with Heather.

"Yes sir...This is Windshear, my Razorwhip...I bonded to her two years ago, right after my mom died." Heather said softly as the dragon cooed softly nuzzling her face.

"But I thought you said you hadn't bonded yet?" Rylee questioned.

"Well I wasn't ready for people to know I bonded with her yet...But she is my bonded dragon...She's been staying at home in the Haddock stables thus far." Heather looked down sadly.

"Well if she's your bonded dragon then she needs to be here for training lass..." Gobber said patting Heather's shoulder.

"No she doesn't, Gobber. Heather is allowed to house Windshear at home. The two have never been apart since they bonded." Came Samuel Haddock's voice.

"Then how is the dragon goin to get back and forth for trainin...?" Gobber asked.

"Hunter will fly her in the morning and she can stay in the stables until tranin. He has my permission, and being he'll be 18 in 5 months, and has completed his fly training. Well junior flier, he can go from the house to school." Samuel stated. Now all eyes were on Hunter.

"Okay so...I might of left a little bit out of the story such as me...being allowed to fly Windshear as long as its from school to home..." Hunter rubbed the back of his head slightly.

"Anything else you want to fill us in on, Hunter?" Shaun and Travis said together.

"Hold the phone...You're allowed to fly a dragon! We haven't even learned that here yet!" Astrid mumbled.

"I told you...We took our training elsewhere and in that course...We learned to fly. I'm not allowed because I'm not 18 yet and won't be until after the school year is over...But Hunter turns 18 in 5 months so he's allowed..." Heather mumbled.

"That is so not how it went, Heather..." Hunter mumbled.

"Okay fine. The dragon that Hunter worked with didn't like to listen and was hard to tame. It sort off flew off with him and he managed to get on its back mid-flight and fly it safely back down to the ground, after that the trainers put him in the fliers class. He can fly any dragon as long as he doesn't go over a certain altitude or fly past outside of Berk. And he can fly Windshear to and from school..." Heather crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you know how to fly too?" Gobber asked.

"Hunter taught me but I still can't legally fly until I'm 6 months or closer to my 18th birthday. Since Hunter turns 18 in 5 months...He's allowed." Heather sighed.

"So all this right now is..." Rylee asked.

"Just review for me." Hunter said.

"But he doesn't have a bonded dragon, you're only supposed to fly your bonded dragon." Astrid stated.

"Hunter hasn't bonded with a dragon yet but he's trained with every type of class which qualifies him to fly." Samuel said.

"Lucky." The males of the group huffed.

"Anyway, Gobber...Have you told them about the upcoming trip?" Samuel asked looking to Gobber now.

"Oh right! Was trying too until I saw Windshear...In 2 months, you kids will be taking a trip to the races. You'll get to meet the racers, and their dragons." Gobber said.

"So we get to meet Shadow, Deranged Spark, and all the racers!?" The groups asked.

"Yes. Permission slips are going out next week." Samuel said with a nod.

"Sweet!" They cheered.

"Alright best be getting to your buses then. Hunter, take your sister and Windshear home. I will see you there." Samuel stated.

"Sure thing dad." Hunter said as he got on Windshear, then pulled Heather up behind him. She held on to Hunter then Windshear took off with them. The others were walking to the parking lot where the buses were, still in shock that Hunter knew how to fly, and was allowed too none the less.

(2 Months Later)

"I can't believe we're going to a dragon race!" Rylee and Astrid exclaimed happily while on the bus that was driving them to the race track Gobber was up front and all of them were there. Except Hunter. Heather said he got food poisoning and had to miss it. Odd but no one really questioned it seeing that they got to go to the race. The last two months had been interesting since the day Hunter and Heather returned. Heather explained the next day at lunch her bonding with Windshear, how it happened at least. Hunter still hadn't bonded with a dragon but he and the Nightmare, Torch worked well together. Hiccup was permitted to stay in the course as Gobber's assistant since he already know everything they were learning. He helped with feedings, grooming, saddles, training techniques and more, it was honestly pretty cool that he knew so much.

Heather's story about bonding with Windshear was cool too. Windshear was found wounded while Heather was wondering the woods near the Haddock house, she'd been upset thinking about her mother and the two met. Heather helped Windshear heal, then they bonded. Every day began the same since then. Hiccup would fly himself and Heather to school, she'd put Windshear in the stables then they'd come to class. They all had the same classes, which was convenient but worked so they could hang out. Yep, all seemed well again. As if nothing ever changed. Gobber stood now to get their attention. "Alright settle down you lot." Everyone got quieter, "We'll be arriving in 10 minutes. Rules of this trip are simple...Don't stray from the group and do whatever the riders tell you too regarding their dragons. If you break a rule, you'll be getting stable work for a week. Principal's orders." Gobber announced.

"We understand sir." They replied to him.

"It sucks that Hunter is missing this..." Eric said.

"No kidding right." Rylee answered softly laying against her boyfriend's arm. Hunter hadn't been cool with this at first, Eric had always been a rival of sorts but since Rylee was dating him, Hunter noticed Eric changed since joining the group so Hunter backed off and accepted it as long as he didn't hurt anyone he was okay with them being friends. It didn't take long for Hunter to reclaim group leader since no one really argued with him about it, he was a natural leader and they all chose to follow him. But it did suck that he wasn't there to enjoy the race with them.

"He'll be watching on T.V if he's awake." Heather smiled. 10 minutes later we pulled up where the buses did and they all filed off towards the bleachers.

"How was he feeling when you left this morning?" Astrid questioned softly.

"Terrible. Pale, groaning, trying to keep down breakfast. Had a fever..." Heather said to her. "You worried about him?" She smiled. Astrid blushed a bit looking down, "Astrid...You can't hide it from me. You like my brother, don't you?" Heather questioned.

Astrid sighed, "Was it that obvious?"

Heather nodded, "Yeah...I had a feeling about it the summer of freshman year and when you saw him back 2 months ago, crying on him just confirmed my suspicions."

"Great...Does he know?" Astrid asked. Heather shook her head.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Heather asked.

"Eventually...I just don't know...the right time too." Astrid looked down sadly. "Do you...think he'd want to be with me?"

"I can't say...Hunter changed a lot in two years. You know?...More mature, responsible, hard working, focused. But like I said, I don't know." Heather shrugged as Gobber got them their passes to meet the riders and dragons before the race began in an hour. They were taken to the race track entrance where the riders stood where their dragon beside them. Rylee began fangirling when she saw them all but Shadow and his Night Fury, Toothless. Where were they? Astrid smiling, this was exciting but Heather's words were making her think about her feelings for Hunter. She wanted to tell him how she felt but she didn't want to get rejected either. "All you can do is tell him and hope for the best, Astrid. I don't know how he feels about you, or anyone."

"I'll keep that in mind, Heather...Thanks." Astrid replied nodding.

"Welcome students to race track, here are just 5 of the racers and their dragons. We're waiting on one more." Said a man wearing a blue suit. "I'm Coldan Holt, the race master here. I set up all the races near and far." Coldan stated, a loud roar was heard overhead as they looked to see a black dragon flying in, a rider dressed in black and gray to match his dragon sitting atop him. "There you two are. Not like you to be late, Shadow." Coldan remarked.

"Lost track of time, easy to do when you ride a Night Fury." Shadow chuckled after the Night Fury landed in line with the other racers and their dragons then he climbed off his back. The Skrill, Shocker belonging to Deranged Spark or Damien began growling and sparking at Toothless who growled back baring his teeth. "Settle down ya big sparky lizard...You want to beat us, save it for the track." Shadow said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh we will." Damien grinned.

"Now that all the racers are here. You're free to move about them within the safe zone. They know their dragons so you abide by their rules. We don't need any accidents." Coldan smiled clapping his hands.

"Thank you, Mr. Holt." The group said.

"One hour til race time folks!" Coldan said as he left the center of the track.

"Alright then kids, you heard the man. You can talk to any of the racers as long as you stay where they tell you too and no picture or autographs unless they allow it. Other than that, take this time to learn about the different classes." Gobber announced.

"Aye sir." Then they began to move to the different types of dragons. There were 6 racers and dragons in total, and most of the group wanted to get close to the Skrill and Night Fury being they were rare strike class dragons that so far were one of a kind. Eric went towards one of the riders who had a tracker class dragon, and Fredrick went to a boulder class rider. The rest were pretty centered on Shadow and Toothless or Damien and Shocker.

"Alright then, big group." Damien said.

"So you all came here to learn about strike class then?" Shadow asked. They nodded, "Are you working towards racing or training?"

"I want to race." Shaun said grinning.

"Us too." Rylee and Travis nodded.

"How about you two?" Damien motioned to Astrid and Heather.

"Training." Heather said.

"Undecided still..." Astrid shrugged. "Hoping I could figure it out here." She added.

"I like that answer. Someone who wants to see both sides of it before deciding. You know, I do both. I train and race." Shadow stated with a chuckle.

"Is it hard to do both?" Astrid asked.

"It was in the beginning, but you get used to it. Its all time management, Toothless here loves to fly so we train and his reward is flying or racing." Shadow said.

"And he's the only Night Fury around?" Shaun asked.

"So far. We've looked for others but turned up nothing within the Archipelago, same with Deranged's Skrill, Shocker. Both of them are one of a kind." Shadow told them.

"Wow..." They all said together.

"Can we...get closer?" Travis asked curiously.

"You can to Toothless, I can't speak for Shocker over here...He has a temper, like his rider." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"He'll behave. He just doesn't like you." Damien scoffed. "Always stealin the spotlight."

"Hey, I just race. Not my fault Toothless is faster than Spark." Shadow shrugged.

"We could beat you any day, Shadow!" Damien grumbled out angrily.

"Then why haven't you?" Shadow asked. Damien put a finger up to answer then shut his mouth.

"Shocker and I just wanted to give you a little hope that you're good since you're new and all. This season, we're gonna wipe the sky with you." Damien huffed.

"I'd like to see you prove that." Shadow said.

"Is that a challenge?" Damien asked.

"Are you making it one?" Shadow retorted. The group beamed at the rivalry between the two.

"COLDAN!" Damien yelled, he rushed out.

"I have a race to set up...What is it?" Coldan asked.

"Shadow and I. One on one...Right now. Time to put this noob in his place, which is not on this track with the real riders." Damien said. Coldan mumbled something about Damien acting childish but nodded.

"Alright. Students, behind the safety fence please...You two...at your marks." Coldan said. The group backed up behind the fence and sat down as the others cleared off the track leaving just Shadow and Damien on their dragons.

"This is gonna be so good. Shadow is gonna whip him..." Shaun and Travis high-five one another watching closely.

"Alright you two. 10 times around the track, no obstacles. First one over the line here wins. Are you ready?" Coldan asked.

"Always." Damien grinned mounting his dragon, Shadow got on Toothless and leaned forward patting his friend's head.

"We got this, Toothless..." Shadow told him, Toothless growled in response to him. Colden raised the flare gun and fired it, both dragons were gone in a flash almost.

"WOO! Go, Shadow!" Heather cheered from her seat jumping up and down. 6 laps in and Spark passed Toothless on the track but he didn't freak out about it. Shadow kept his normal speed, when Shocker was at 9 laps and Hunter still at 7, things changed real fast.

"Alright bud...Lets show him why you're the alpha..." Shadow told Toothless who almost grinned. Shadow took his feet out of the stirrups and laid flat against Toothless's back holding the saddle handles. Toothless adjusted his tail and they were gone with a loud whistling sound, they passed Damien once, and then again landing at the finish like 20 seconds before Shocker landed. Shadow was already off Toothless leaning against him with his arms crossed.

"What the! How the...You cheated!" Damien yelled.

"Pfft, I didn't cheat. Toothless is faster than Shocker. You decided to gun his speed to beat me but we held out until the end and finished with a burst of pent up speed. As the saying goes, slow and steady wins the race. Not to mention you're racing a dragon whose speed can break the sound barrier...I'll admit that Shocker is fast but you burn up all his energy in one go instead of evening it out." Shadow explained.

"I'll get you one of these times, _Shadow_...If that's even you're real name." Damien began walking away with Spark as Shadow rubbed Toothless's head.

"Its the only name you need to know." Shadow replied, Damien scoffed and left their view. "You can let them back in now, Coldan." Shadow told the race master, he nodded as the group returned to the center of the track to keep asking questions. Astrid however couldn't help but watch his eyes, which happened to be emerald green and looked just a little too familiar to her. The rest of that hour was them getting to know more about Night Furies, whatever Shadow could tell them and they spent time talking with the other riders about their dragons. When it came time for the big race to begin, shockingly enough...Damien and Shocker didn't return and Shadow won the race easy against the other riders. The only dragon that could come close to beating a Night Fury was a Skrill, Shadow had said that the speed of both dragons was just about even but Damien didn't know how to time his speed right so he wore Shocker out before the end of the race which is why Toothless beat Shocker all the time.

The race had been another 10 laps, thrown in some obstacles to get past and tricks to do. Astrid, Heather, and Rylee loved it, the guys admired it all but didn't act like the girls did. Shadow in this case was definitely the favorite right now, there was no competition with Damien and Shocker gone. With the race over, Shadow the victor as expected he would be. The group was allowed one picture with him and Toothless, a group photo taken by Coldan and said it would be mailed to the school when it was developed in a week or so. The group got on the bus, Heather was last as she looked at Shadow. She gave the slightest nod to him, and he returned it before flying off on Toothless. Heather got on the bus and sat down.

"That was awesome, I can't believe Hunter missed it!" Shaun groaned.

"I'm sure he'll love hearing all about it when he's better guys. Aunt Violet got sick too since they had the same thing." Heather giggled then looked at Astrid. "You should tell him."

"I know. I just...have to figure out what I'm going to say first. I had wanted to tell him back before sophomore year but...then you guys disappeared and I never got the chance too." Astrid looked down.

"Well we're back now, the chance is back. Not many second chances are given anymore, so take the one you have and tell Hunter how you feel." Heather smiled. Astrid nodded now, she would tell him. First chance she got with him alone, and she could only pray he'd like her back. Astrid put her head back on the seat closing her eyes and the only thing she could think about were how familiar Shadow's eyes were. It was the only part of his face you could see through that metal mask, but they stood out. And why were they familiar to her? Because they looked just like Hunter's.


	5. Strikeout

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

5; Strikeout.

Since the day of the race, Hunter had been distant. Not in a bad way but not the normal either. Heather said he was just stressed with midterms and dragon training class since he still hadn't bonded with a dragon yet. All of them bought it, except Astrid who had a gut feeling that it was something else going on. Something they all noticed was that no matter what, Hunter and Heather never invited them over to their house. Anytime it was mentioned of a place to hang out, they said they couldn't do it there for some reason or another. It had been a month since the races too, they were now in November right before Thanksgiving break. Once thing Astrid noticed is that Hunter was always checking his phone, or taking calls outside of class which was odd since no one else was allowed too. Seemed unfair.

The friends had asked what it was all about but Hunter just said it was work, which for him wasn't far from the truth. Astrid still hadn't had a chance to talk to him about her feelings, every time she tried he'd have to rush off for something and Astrid was beginning to think that he was purposely ducking her. Had Heather mentioned to him that Astrid liked him and he was avoiding her because of it? Astrid didn't know anymore and she was ready to give up on it. But she loved him and her heart wouldn't let her give up. She would get her chance, even if she had to follow him to work or home just to get him alone to talk for 5 minutes. Fredrick and Heather were getting closer too, he had taken her on a few dates but nothing was official yet.

Hunter was still Gobber's assistant, guy was really good at saddles and so much more like dragon calls and hand signals. He still worked with Torch, it really showed that he worked with dragons from other classes. He had helped us all at different times with our dragons. Although today, Torch had hurt his wing so Hunter was sitting sidelines against the stables with his headphones in while the rest of them trained. He'd already cleaned the stables, got water and fish as well polished some of the older saddles. He worked fast and it was amazing to see it but right now he looked pretty relaxed, a calm smile on his face. This was the Hunter that Astrid had fallen for, the laid back one he was two years ago. All of them were taking a break while Gobber was going to get the stuff for the next lesson, Heather had told us not to bother Hunter since he hadn't slept well the night before.

That was cool for the group, they knew Hunter worked hard so who were they to argue. He had his eyes closed and we were all just sitting around in the grass with our dragons. "You sure he's okay, Heather...I mean come on, this isn't the Hunter we knew...I mean looks and talks like him but...He's different." Rylee stated to break the silence.

"He's okay." Heather smiled softly seeing Hunter looking at his phone, he smiled gently.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Hunter suddenly asked.

"Making sure you're okay. You're quiet today." Astrid smiled at him.

"I'm fine, just relaxing." Hunter said.

"Man I can't wait for school to be over...Freedom to do what I want." Shaun said as he, Travis, and Eric all high fived.

"You're gonna miss it." Hunter said in a cool tone, they looked at him. His eyes were closed again.

"Miss all these classes? No way man, you're trippin." Eric waved him off.

"You'll miss it when you realize how hard the adult world is, you'll miss it being this this easy." Hunter remarked.

"Can you prove that this is easier than setting the rules and doing what we want without being told what to do?" Astrid questioned.

"Sure can, Astrid." Hunter nodded.

"Sing the song, Hunter. The one you showed me when I said the same thing." Heather said.

"Not a half bad idea but you know I hate singing." Hunter stated.

"Oh shush, you sing all the time at home and we all love it. You're with friends, we won't judge you." Heather giggled. Hunter mumbled and sighed.

" **She was staring out that window, of that SUV. Complaining, saying I can't wait to turn 18. She said I'll make my own money, and I'll make my own rules. Mamma put the car in park out there in front of the school. Then she kissed her head and said 'I was just like you'..."** Hunter paused as they all listened with a little shock.

 **"** **You're gonna miss this. You're gonna want this back. You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast. These Are Some Good Times, so take a good look around. You may not know it now...But you're gonna miss this."** Hunter smiled looking at his phone again, Heather sat beside him smiling too.

 **"** **Before she knows it she's a brand new bride. In a one-bedroom apartment, and her daddy stops by. He tells her 'It's a nice place'. She says 'It'll do for now', starts talking about babies and buying a house. Daddy shakes his head and says 'Baby, just slow down'..."** Heather ended up singing as Hunter only shook his head at her chuckling but he started up again for the chorus.

 **"** **You're gonna miss this. You're gonna want this back. You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast. These Are Some Good Times, so take a good look around. You may not know it now...But you're gonna miss this!"** Hunter sang out, by this point Gobber had returned and shockingly enough with Mr. Haddock the principal. Before they could say anything, the group shushed them.

 **"** **Five years later there's a plumber workin' on the water heater. Dog's barkin', phone's ringin'. One kid's cryin', one kid's screamin'. She keeps apologizin'. He says 'They don't bother me. I've got 2 babies of my own. One's 36, one's 23. Huh, it's hard to believe, but..."** Hunter looked back to his phone softly stroking his finger over it.

 **"** **You're gonna miss this. You're gonna want this back. You're gonna wish these days...Hadn't gone by so fast! These Are Some Good Times. So take a good look around. You may not know it now. But you're gonna miss this!...You're gonna miss this. Yeah, you're gonna miss this!"** Hunter finished with Heather. Gobber and Samuel clapped.

"Well said kids." Samuel smiled, he figured out what was going on by the looks on his children's faces.

"Huh...Okay maybe high school isn't so bad after all..." Shaun mumbled. Hunter only shook his head sighing.

"You'll understand one day." Hunter said as he got up and put his phone and headphones away. "What brings you by dad?" Hunter asked.

"Checking on you and your sister is all. Had a few free minutes and wanted to see how the trainin was going." Samuel answered.

"Well for me, Hunter's dragon has a wing sprain." Heather replied.

"So he's been helping out with the other teens." Gobber added.

"Good good. Oh, before I forget son...School called for you. They had a few questions about something..." Samuel stated firmly, Hunter understood what his father was getting at.

"Everything okay?" Heather asked.

"Yes, they just had a few questions about your brothers...application." Samuel smiled, Heather nodded now.

"School? But...he's already here?" Astrid asked.

"College. Early entrance stuff...I'll be back in a minute." Hunter said as he pulled his phone and walked off out of earshot, the phone pressed to his ear.

"Well, I best be getting back to work." Samuel said walking off. Okay, something was definitely up. That's what the teens were thinking now. There was still 7 months of school left, why would Hunter be doing college applications already. People didn't even start getting early acceptance until two months before high school was out. Hunter was hiding something and they wanted to know what.

"Well while Hunter is doing that, the rest of you can get back to trainin. Working on flyin formations today." Gobber instructed, though all of them wanted to wait for Hunter they couldn't shirk their training to find out what was going on.

(20 Minutes Later)

Hunter sighed as he put his phone away and returned to the group to see them in the air practicing formations, right now it was the diamond. The twins were right on top of poor Fredrick, "Ry, Trav...Lift up a bit, too tight on your corner." Hunter called up. They fixed themselves and Gobber nodded.

"Good eye lad. Didn't see that right away." Gobber chuckled.

"Second pair of eyes never hurt anyone." Hunter shrugged.

"There you are." Heather smiled as she landed next to him with Windshear, Hunter rubbed the dragon's neck lightly as she purred in delight. "Everything alright with the _school_?" Heather hinted arching a brow.

"Ssh...I'll tell you later." Hunter shushed her quickly, the others had heard it. They were both hiding something. The group was sure of it now. Before anyone could confront him, there was a loud roar and they all stopped and landed their dragons.

"Gobber...What...kind of dragon was that?" Rylee asked.

"Not one of ours, alright. Dragons in the stables...I'll take care of this." Gobber said.

"Hold on Gobber..." Hunter said as his eyes were focused on the treeline, he stepped towards it.

"Hunter, now's not the time to be reckless!" Heather inisisted.

"I'll be fine...Just get back with the others." Hunter said, before he could take another step a dragon rushed out and the others gasped. It stood there glaring at them, snarling. It stood on two legs crouched with pincer like hands, it had red eyes, yellow body with brown on the back and wings, it also had 3 long scorpion like tails. Two yellows and one brown.

"What is that! I've never seen a dragon like that before..." Shaun said quickly.

"Ssh, you're scaring him..." Hunter said as his eyes never left the dragon before him, it was growling lowly but Hunter saw that was just a front. He saw it was shaking slightly and breathing heavily.

"How do you knows it a male lad?" Gobber asked.

"Males are naturally more hostile, females tend to shy away." Hunter replied. Gobber tried to get close to the dragon but the dragon raised its tails and braided them together with a snap. "I wouldn't Gobber...It feels threatened it will attack."

"Then why are you allowed so close to it." Eric asked.

"Because this is where I was standing when it showed up..." Hunter took a breath, he knew something was wrong with this dragon. He put his hands up to the dragon as it snarled, "Hey hey...It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you big fella. You can trust me, I'm a friend..." Hunter soothed. The dragon stopped growling and snarling but still glared with its red eyes. Hunter's eyes scanned the dragon slowly and saw the small blood pool behind it, above its tails. It was wounded. Before he could say anything else, the dragon collapsed to the ground. "Of course, how didn't I think of it before..." Hunter said.

"Uh, you want to fill us in?" Astrid asked.

"This dragon is a Triple Stryke, teen, male, and wounded. No dragon just rushes out of the forest unless its hurt and running from something." Hunter stated.

"A Triple Stryke? What...is that? Never heard of it before." Gobber asked.

"They are a recently new discovered species. Strike class dragon. Attack 15, Speed 20, Armor 18, Firepower 14, Shot Limit 6, Venom 3, Jaw Strength 6, Stealth 18. The braided tail is a force to be reckoned with but each individual tail produces a unique venom. The first numbs, the second disorients with hallucinogens, and the third creates agonizing burning sensation in your blood. 30 feet high, and can produce a blast that is considered blinding." Hunter informed.

"How do you know all that if its a new species?..." Gobber asked.

"I said recently new...Was discovered last year, researchers can't get close because its considered a triple threat dragon so they have to watch from afar as in about 20 feet away." Hunter rolled his eyes. "And this guy is hurt..."

"Back up, Hunter...I don't want you getting hit with those tails. I'll have your father call dragon control to help it..." Gobber said. Hunter knew he couldn't disobey his teacher but he wanted to help this dragon, he felt like he had too. He was going to be in so much trouble but he wouldn't abandon it.

"I want to help you buddy...But you have to let me. I promise I won't hurt you...Trust me." Hunter said as he put his hand out, the dragon growled at him again lifting its braided tails with another snap.

"Hunter...I'm not asking anymore, back up." Gobber said again, Hunter sighed as he closed his eyes and turned his head away from the dragon and put his hand out slowly. The others watched as the dragon stopped growling and stared at Hunter's open palm and then it happened. The dragon closed its eyes and pressed its snout to his hand calmly and lowered its tails back down un-braided.

"Woah..." The group gasped.

Hunter smiled as he faced the dragon again and crouched a bit rubbing the dragon's head as it cooed almost. "That's a boy...See, I'm a friend and I want to help you...I know you're wounded, will you show me?" The dragon shifted some and turned revealing its backside where there was there was a trap on its leg, Hunter narrowed his eyes then relaxed as he moved to the trap. It was a leg one, Hunter put his hand on it as the dragon winced. "I know, I know buddy...I'm sorry but I have to get it off..." Hunter said softly, the dragon turned its head closing its eyes as Hunter put his hands in the two sides and cringed at the sharpness of the spikes on his bare hands, he pried the two sides apart and snapped it open pulling it off the Triple Stryke then tossed it aside. Hunter reached for his bag and pulled out a clear paste in a small jar, he applied to to the dragons leg then wrapped it with a white bandage and tied it off. "See, there ya go. Hows that feel?" Hunter smiled

The Triple Stryke got to his feet and stared at Hiccup who was sitting up on his knees, hands on his legs. The dragon nuzzled against his face gently purring, then it happily licked his cheek and Hunter laughed rubbing under his chin as he got to his feet. "Hunter, your hands..." Astrid said softly.

"I'm fine...Just scratches." Hunter replied, the Triple Stryke sniffed his hands and licked them as the bleeding stopped. "Thanks. See, you help me and I help you." The dragon screeched happily.

"Wait, what just happened..Did you bond with it?" Eric asked.

"I just earned his trust. Dragons of all kinds are notoriously loyal to humans who save them. He's not my bonded dragon though, but he will stand with me from now on. Won't you buddy?" Hunter said, the dragon stood beside him with his tongue out.

"Will he let you ride him?" Gobber asked calmly. The dragon crouched and motioned to Hunter climbed on between the wings and head but his legs were behind the Triple Stryke's front arm pincers.

"What do you say, want to take a flight?" Hunter chuckled, the dragon roared happily and launched into the the sky with Hunter on his back, they rode upside down and did some spins before landing.

"You think you two can work together in training?" Hunter nodded, "Well then you best be givin him a name."

Hunter thought about it a moment then smiled, "Strykeout." The dragon roared with delight and shot into the sky again. "Woohoo!" Hunter cheered. The others all just watched, this was the Hunter they remembered, carefree and happy.


	6. Paired

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

6; Paired.

A month had passed since that day in training where Hunter bonded with the Triple Stryke known as Strykeout now. Hunter could claim up and down he didn't bond with the dragon, it was just a close friendship of loyalty and understanding but the two moved perfectly in the sky together. Hunter designed a saddle for him, it was simple but Hunter was one of the only trainees who could fly bareback on a dragon. No one had any idea how he did it on Strykeout either since the dragon barely had anything to hold on to but Hunter managed fine. But Hunter used a saddle still because he said its uncomfortable for the dragons to have riders without something for their backs. No one argued with him of course. Word got around the school about Hunter's bonding with the new species and everyone wanted to meet his dragon but he kept Strykeout hidden at home or in the stables.

Everyone still wanted to know what Heather and Hunter were hiding. It wasn't hard to miss that they were since Heather was the only one in the group who seemed unphased by Hunter's constant disappearances from class. It seemed like Heather knew what was going on but acting like she didn't know and didn't care. Astrid still hadn't told Hunter how she felt and knew that there was now 6 months left of school, after that apparently he was going to college and she didn't know if she'd get another chance as Heather had explained this was her second chance and if she blew it then that was it. It was nearly Winter vacation now, it was a week away and all this week they'd been in their new class, Home Ec and been doing research on high school and teen pregnancies.

The bell rang and they all made their way to the home ec room. They were all excited for today since the teacher said they would be starting a new project that would last the remainder of the year and count as half of their final grade. No pressure or nothing. Reaching the room, they walked in and took their seats at the tables that sat 4 people at once and the class was about 20 people. 8 of them were Hunter's group of friends, including Hunter. Everyone relaxed as the bell rang again and the teacher hustled in. "Good morning students!" She beamed happily.

"Morning, Mrs. Ostborg." The class replied. This class was right before lunch, then the rest of the day after lunch was dragon training. Pretty simple day, it worked on a colored schedule. Blue and white days. Blue days meant Algebra, History, Home Ec, Lunch, Dragon Training. White days were Science, Language Art/Reading, Gym/Health, Lunch, Dragon Training. Today was a blue day.

"Now I'm sure all of you are excited to hear about your project that counts for half of your final grade." Mrs. Ostborg stated putting her things down at her desk and then facing everyone. "I won't bother handing out the syllabus since none of you will read it so I'll just give you the project verbally, are we all listening?" She asked, the group nodded to her. "Excellent then. Congratulations! You all just became parents." She announced, the room went silent. "Not the reaction I was expecting. Its school required so you aren't getting out of it. Its tied to all the research we've been doing the last month."

"What, does the school think all of us are going to just go out and start having kids right away?" Someone asked.

"Some do. In the last three years there has been a rise in high schoolers having sex and ending up pregnant in high school or they drop out. So the schools feel that this will raise awareness, in hopes that if you see first hand what its like to have to take care of a baby then you will refrain from giving into your hormones." Mrs. Ostborg stated leaning on her desk now.

"Isn't that what condoms and birth control are for?" Eric asked.

"Yes to prevent pregnancy and the spread of STD's. However, condoms and birth control can fail resulting in accidents that teens as young as 14 aren't prepared to handle. Can any of you imagine raising a child that young when you're still a child yourself?" Mrs. Ostborg asked. The room was quiet, "Lets see who wants to be truthful here. How many students in here have had sex since coming to high school?" Rylee, Eric, Shaun raised their hands along with 9 others. "Now what would happen if one of those times a baby is brought into the mix? Can any of you say you would be able to handle a child, school, job to support that child and all it needs?"

The group of students shook their heads to her, "No ma'am."

"But there are...other options if a girl gets pregnant." Travis stated.

"That is true too. There is always abortion, or adoption." Mrs. Ostborg agrees. "But in that also, can you imagine taking a life you and your partner created? Can you and your partner give up your child, the one you made with your choice knowing the risks. Can you be happy knowing there is someone else raising your child? What if that child wants to find its real parents one day, can you face them?" Mrs. Ostborg asks, the room was quiet again. "None of this is to scare you into not having sex, students. Its to make you aware that having sex before you're ready can result in things you aren't prepared to handle. Every action, has a reaction. Having sex can cause pregnancy, pregnancy leads to dropping out, death, making a hard choice you will have to live with the rest of your lives."

"You feel strongly about it. Did this happen to another student, Mrs. Ostborg?" Astrid asked.

"I can't give names but yes. I had two students last year who fell pregnant. One dropped out, and the other gave her child up then regretted it ever since. And I'll give you a story while we're on the subject. I was given up as a newborn. When I was 15, my parents told me I was adopted and when I turned 18, I found my birth parents and asked why they did it. They told me that they didn't want to have a child, they didn't want to give up their lives to raise me. And to this day, though I haven't seen them...It still hurts to know they made a choice, knew the risks, but didn't accept the responsibility of their actions. They thought it wouldn't hurt anyone, and it hurts me." Mrs. Ostborg said softly.

The room looked down sadly, like a group apology almost. "We're so sorry..."

"Its alright, its been many years since then. But I wanted you kids to know that while you think its innocent and no harm will come of it...There is a great deal more involved than just having sex. Now, lets get back to the project at hand. If you haven't figured it out, you will be paired up boy/girl and given a child to care for. These babies are robotic dolls that record everything. They can move, cry, whine, whimper, feed, and go to the bathroom." Mrs. Ostborg stated.

"How can a doll do all that?" Rylee asked curiously.

"Programming. Now pay attention. The eyes see, the ears hear. All on a tape too. When the child wets or soils itself, it will cry. There is a sensor that will record if the child in not cared for. There is a sensor bottle to feed the child with and the connection will record that the child is being given the bottle. You are required to give your child a name, and work out a schedule to care for it. The work must be even. The child can only be turned off with a key I have so don't get any bright ideas. I will be choosing your child's gender and the pairs for this project. Everyone following so far?" Mrs. Ostborg asked.

"Yes ma'am." The room replied.

"Now for pairs there are 20 of you and thankfully even for boys and girls. When I pair you, come up to the front to get your child and diaper bag. It has the bottles, clothes, and washable diapers. 10 of them so you will be doing laundry, and you can face-cloth wash these babies too. They feel life like and are incredibly expensive. You break it, you replace it." Mrs. Ostborg stated firmly. Heather looked to Hunter now who had his eyes closed, she sighed heavily. People began to get paired up, as Mrs. Ostborg called them she would turn the child on and name it boy or girl. By end of class everyone was supposed to give their child's full name.

20 minutes later it was reaching the end of pairings. So far from their group of friends, Heather was paired with Shaun and they had a boy. Eric with Rylee having a girl, Travis with Jasmine Togasten having a boy Fredrick with Bella Wheeler having a boy. A few others were selected and Hunter was ready to rip his hair out with the crying in the room since no one had any idea what they were doing. He was getting ready to walk out and say screw it but then... "Astrid Hofferson, you will be paired with Hunter Haddock." Mrs. Ostborg said, their eyes both widened. "Come on up and meet your daughter." She added.

 _'Oh just kill me now!'_ Hunter thought as he got up, walking beside Astrid towards the front desk where the teacher flipped the doll over and turned it on. The child instantly began crying as the teacher handed the 'daughter' to Astrid now who sort of panicked on what to do. She tried to rock it but nothing. Hunter sighed as he put his hands out and Astrid blinked but she handed the baby over carefully. Hunter cradled the child in his arms and rocked her in his arms while using his hand to pat her bottom. He did something that took everyone by surprise, he started humming. **"The sky is dark and the hills are white, as the Storm King speeds from the North tonight. And this is the song...The Storm King sings, as over the world his cloak he flings."** Hunter began singing.

Slowly the child in his arms began to whimper softly and coo quietly. Other babies in the room began to calm down too. Heather only smiled at her brother's actions, **"Sleep, sleep, Little one, sleep. He rustles his wings and gruffly sings. Sleep, Little one, sleep."** Hunter finished as the child's eyes closed and slept calmly now. Everyone had eyes on him now. How...had he known exactly what to do? He didn't just calm down his and Astrid's child, he calmed down everyone's. And no one knew how.

"Very well done, Hunter." Mrs. Ostborg whispered calmly, Hunter only nodded as he walked back to the table slowly. Astrid took the diaper bag from Mrs. Ostborg and sat with him. "Alright since the room is quiet now thanks to Mr. Haddock's singing...Start thinking about names. I want them by the end of class. For now, go through the things in the bag and talk about a care schedule for over vacation. I've done you all a favor and set timers on the babies so they won't be as fussy during school hours. The rest of your teachers are aware and you all have permission to take them out of the room to change or feed them in necessary. For those of you in dragon training...The timers will ensure that your children don't wake up for the hour and a half you're in training but leave the children in the shade and a quiet place. To much noise will override the timers." Mrs. Ostborg said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ostborg." The group replied quietly not wanting to wake up the babies. She nodded and took her seat at the desk to start writing things down.

"What color eyes does your baby have, Hunter?" Rylee asked. "Ours has blue/grayish..."

"She has forest green eyes from what I saw before they closed." Astrid replied. "And looks caramel colored hair, maybe a little darker."

"Ours has blue eyes." Heather stated.

"Brown eyes, blond hair." Fredrick beamed, clearly he was excited about this already.

"Black hair and honey eyes for Travis and I." Jasmine, Travis's partner said softly.

"You guys pick names yet?" Astrid questioned.

"We have. Heather and I are naming our son Liam Jorgenson." Shaun smiled.

"Our son's name is Dylan Thorston." Travis admitted.

"We named our daughter, Stella Solberg." Rylee giggled.

"We just named our son. Asher Ingerman." Bella, Fredrick's partner replied.

"How about you two?" Eric asked looking at Hunter and Astrid now, all eyes from their group were on them curiously.

"Undecided still..." Hunter answered.

"What about Hope?" Heather offered, Hunter glared at her and she moved back quickly. "Sorry...All you had to say was no..." Heather squeaked in fear.

"Awe, that's actually a really cute name for a girl though. You should do it." Rylee pressed on.

"I said no." Hunter repeated firmly, "Astrid, we need to figure out a schedule for break and afterwards." Hunter said now, Astrid saw the irritation on his eyes though she didn't quite understand it. Nevertheless she got out her notebook with a pen and set it on the table since he was holding the baby.

"Okay um...Well I don't have a job, or after school activities so if I'm not...here at school I'm home or in the stables with Stormfly." Astrid told him.

"I work after school 3 days a week, sometimes weekends if its a holiday. I'm usually home by 8pm..." Hunter replied.

"What days do you work? I can take the baby those days..." Astrid offered.

"Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays. I'll let you know about weekends when they come up..." Hunter said.

Astrid nodded, "Okay. Um...so you want to take her on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. What about Saturdays?" Hunter asked, Astrid shrugged to him unsure. "Alright how about this...We'll switch off and do half days. Meaning I'll come get her from you Friday after work, keep her about 6 hours, then you can take her the rest of the night. And I'll get her Sunday morning. The following week, you take her Friday to Saturday afternoon and I'll take her the rest of Saturday, Sunday...We'll switch off at school on Monday..." Hunter offered.

"That could work...Maybe on Saturdays we could also...Watch her together? A baby...should have both parents, right?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, lets just...get the hang of this first before we go making joint plans..." Hunter mumbled.

"Sure...No problem." Astrid looked down a bit. The rest of class they figured out holiday breaks, it generally followed the same schedule. For Christmas they would split off halfway through the day, same with New Years, and Easter. Any other little holidays they would work out when they came along. For now, things were set so each of them would get equal time with the baby. Astrid was a little hurt by Hunter insisting he would pick up or drop off the baby to her, basically saying that he didn't want her at his house which was odd. They had 5 minutes left and the teacher looked to them.

"You two are the only ones who haven't given me a name yet." Mrs. Ostborg said. Astrid bit her lip, they hadn't discussed it yet.

"Uh..." Astrid began.

"Melody." Astrid heard Hunter say, she looked at him seeing him stare down at the doll in his arms. He had a soft smile on his lips stroking the fake dark caramel hair. "Melody Haddock." Hunter said. The teacher nodded with a smile and wrote it down as she walked off.

"Remember students, you have to act like new parents so do your research on newborns and how to care for them." Mrs. Ostborg called before the bell rang.

"Its Thursday, I'll take her home with me tonight and see you tomorrow...Then you take her home after school." Hunter said getting up slowly and putting his backpack on his shoulder. Astrid nodded to him as he left the classroom holding Melody, Heather followed after him as the group only stared.

"Is it just me or does it seem like...Hunter doesn't want any part of this project?" Shaun asked.

"I was beginning to think I was the only one who noticed..." Astrid sighed. "Anyone else see how...I don't know...fatherly he was holding that baby when he gave her name? And when he sang to her...Its like he knew exactly what to do."

"Well Hunter does read a lot, I'm sure he's come across some parenting articles or whatever." Fredrick shrugged.

"True. Oh well, at least we'll get a good grade." Astrid smiled but she would admit how absolutely adorable it was to see Hunter acting the way he was with the robotic daughter they now shared. Their little Melody Haddock, it gave Astrid butterflies at the thought alone of them sharing a child together. Even if it was just for 6 months and it was robotic. She honestly was loving this project now and she couldn't wait to get Hunter alone so she could tell him how she felt about him.


	7. Arrival

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

7; Arrival.

 **{Astrid's POV}**

I didn't know what to make of him. Hunter. He was still Hunter but different and I didn't understand what it was about him that was so different, I just knew that he was. There were times my friends and I saw the old Hunter before he disappeared, and then there were times like these where I didn't even know if he was the same person. He looked and talked the same but his personality wasn't what it used to be. Sure he was still kind, caring, smart but there was still something different and it bugged me not knowing what it was. Our project was going well, the schedule we set that first day worked for both of us. I noticed however that Melody never really cried in Hunter's arms, that kid was always calm with him. I'd seen him change her, feed her, rock her to sleep and more and I had no idea how he made it look so easy.

I knew Heather knew something, she was the only one unphased by Hunter's actions. We were in Science right now, Hunter was sitting in the back row holding Melody who was seemingly sleeping peacefully. It was so weird, if he handed that kid to me right now it would wake up and start wailing just because but if he took her would be fine again. How did he know what to do! Or maybe it was just me? Did I not have a motherly touch or whatever, Hunter wasn't a father so how was he so...fatherly? All of our friends wanted to know. Even Heather's child in her arms was fine, like she knew what to do too. I knew for a fact they were hiding something big, nothing else made sense. When the bell rang we all left class to go to Health class until lunch. In this class go figure it was sex ed right now.

"Hello class, today we'll be doing a small debate between women and men regarding pregnancy. Views on both sides and the options regarding sex and more. The topic is basically, a couple in high school like yourselves is trying to decide to have sex or not. Then we'll move to the secondary topic of choices given to a woman who falls pregnant. So lets get started then." Their teacher Mr. Boghart stated. The room groaned.

"Never mind. So what I'm going to do is pick two of you to come forward and act as the couple deciding to have sex or not, then afterwards another two to act as the pair who just found out about the woman falling pregnant. Then the room can join in on the debates regarding abortion, adoption, or raising the child themselves. So first pair...Lets see...Heather Haddock and...Eric Solberg." Mr. Boghart said. I had to fight laughing at that. What a pair indeed. I saw Hunter glare almost but otherwise nothing else, this was just debate so why would he get tense like that. I watched Heather and Eric move to the front of the class, this would be fun to watch.

They played it out fine deciding on everything regarding having sex, talking about having protection and if she said stop he would, so on and so forth. It was pretty basic and then they returned to their seats. "It doesn't always happen like that. Some girls feel pressured into having sex to keep their boyfriend interested." Someone stated.

"Now that can go both ways. If the boyfriend is pressuring his girlfriend into sex, then maybe he doesn't really love her at all. Some guys just want to get off. Or sometimes the girls pressure the guys." Another shouted, this time male.

"Interesting debate topic, alright...Lets touch base on that before we move on. How many girls in here have ever felt pressured into sex by their boyfriend?" Mr. Boghart asked, about 6 girls put their hands up. "And how many guys felt pressure by their girlfriends?" This time about 4 guys raised their hands. "Now how many guys in here will admit to only having sex with a girl just to get off, or lose interest if their girlfriend doesn't agree to have sex with them?" That time about 11 guys raised their hands. "Well that wraps up that debate..." Mr. Boghart stated.

"It doesn't actually." I heard Hunter say calmly, every head in the room turned to face him.

"You have a different view, Mr. Haddock? Please share with the class." Mr. Boghard asked.

"It doesn't matter how it gets debated. Sex is two way street." Hunter said.

"Alright, you have the class's attention Hunter...Continue with your theory. I'm rather interested." Mr. Boghart leaned on his desk and Hunter sighed.

"It's not a theory sir, its truth. Sex is a two way street whether its the girl pressuring the guy, the guy pressuring the girl, or mutual choice. You're being gender biased about the number of males in this room who raised their hands agreeing to what you asked." Hunter said, the teacher arched a brow at him. "It doesn't matter who pressures who. Its always mutual choice. If a male pressures a female into sex and she agrees to keep him interested then she's just as in the wrong as the male was for pressuring her because she still agreed to do it. This can also be said for girls who pressure guys because they want to be with the _in_ crowd about having sex before getting out of high school. The guys are just as in the wrong as girls are because they agreed. Some guys do just want to get off, and there ain't nothing wrong with that. But girls are no exception because they do it too. Like I said...It is a two way street no matter which angle you look at it from." Hunter explained.

"You talk as if you know from personal experience." Mr. Boghart claimed softly. "You been in the situation before?"

"That would be none of your business and unprofessional of you to ask a student such. Regardless...No, I have not." Hunter said in a low tone.

"My...apologies, Hunter...You are right, I should not have asked." Mr. Boghart said.

"Its whatever, I don't care. I have no experience personally. However, I'm merely an observer to everything around me. I see it all the time. This subject isn't even considered a debate. A debate is where two different opinions on a subject argue to see who is right and when it comes down to sex, there is no right or wrong because its still two people having sex. If guys just want or girls just want to get off, get a friend with benefits and no emotional ties. Or do what normal people do and masturbate. It makes both genders wrong to use the other just for a quick screw and leave. Makes someone feel used and that is not how a lover of either gender should feel in a relationship. Don't get with someone if you're only looking for sex, plain and simple. As I said with the pressuring, both genders do it but it makes both sides wrong because you're still agreeing and giving into pressure. And if you agree, then it becomes mutual. Sex is a two way street, it takes two. This isn't a debate, this is just one gender trying to make the other look bad when in truth...Both sides are equally looking bad." Hunter crossed his arms over his chest with his eyes closed.

The room was silent as I listened to Hunter, we all did. When had he wised up like that? I'd agree with the teacher, it sounded like he knew how it felt. But he said he had no experience and Hunter was never one to lie. "Well thank you, Hunter for...I guess ending that...whatever it was since you don't think its a debate and I guess its not since no one argued with you. Um...We-Well done." Mr. Boghart said. Hunter said nothing, he just stayed silent with his eyes closed. "I guess we will move on to a woman falling pregnant, her options and how guys feel about them? Unless you have a come-back for that too, Mr. Haddock."

"Nope, all yours. That is an actual debate topic." Hunter said lowly. Again, the room stayed quiet. Hunter was definitely hiding something.

 **{Regular POV}**

"Alright. Lets move on to a girl getting pregnant and high-school and her options." Mr. Boghart said.

"There's only 3. Abortion, adoption, and raise the kid themselves right?" Stated Rylee.

"Yes that's correct. So lets use you, Rylee. If you fell pregnant with you partner, what would you do?" Mr. Boghart asked.

"I...don't know. I guess...with how things are right now not having a job, or car, still in school...I'd either have an abortion or give it up for adoption..." Rylee answered. Hunter tensed again but said nothing otherwise.

"Fair point, alright your...boyfriend is Eric. So...Eric how would you feel about her choice?" The teacher questioned.

"Well...I have a job and car, and still in school...I mean it would be...my baby too so I'd want to keep it if I knew I could handle it." Eric said.

"But I wouldn't have those things so what would it mean for me, just sit by myself all day as a stay at home mom?" Rylee asked.

"Well no...I mean, if it happened I'd hope you'd...finish school and work too. Two incomes would be better than one?" Eric replied.

"Alright, lets pause that right there for now. Show of hands of girls who would agree to an abortion?" Mr. Boghart asked. Only 3 girls raised their hands. "And for adoption?" 8 girls raised their hands. "Who would keep their baby?" The rest raised theirs. "Now for the guys, would you agree to your girlfriend having an abortion?" This time no guys raised their hands. "Interesting, how about adoption?" 9 raised their hands. "And keeping the child?" The rest raised theirs. "Looks like there are more guys who are willing to step up to care for a child they helped make."

"But its our body, and our choice." Said one girl.

"Yeah, the law says we have the right to choose..." Another agreed. Hunter growled almost and smacked his forehead before standing up taking everyone by surprise.

"Enough already!" He yelled, the room silenced. "It might be your body but you don't make those babies alone, alright. You have the eggs, we have the sperm. Your eggs don't get fertilized without us. Not to mention the gender is comes from us too. So we have a hand in the baby making process, you can't just sit there and say its your choice when you don't do it alone. Just like with sex, it takes two to make a baby and it should be the decision of both parents what to do. Why should you get to make the call if the baby you carry gets to live or die. Or if another couple raises that child. How is it remotely fair that only the woman chooses the fate of that baby." Hunter stated angrily.

"Hunter...Calm down..." Heather put her hand on his arm.

"No! Its ridiculous that girls think that just because they carry the baby, they choose its future. Abortion is murder, I don't care how the law sees it. If there is a heartbeat, then you're killing another life, one you helped make. You don't think that killing a life isn't hard on us too? That we have to just agree to let you take a life we had a hand in making?" Hunter said, the girls looked down a bit. "And for adoption, its not as bad but any of you is Mrs. Osborg's Home Ec class already know the effects that can have on the child when its older." Hunter said.

"So you're saying we should just force ourselves to care for the baby while in high school or whatever?" Jasmine stated, she was Travis's partner for the baby project.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't care if you think it's unfair...I know its terrifying to think about, raising a child. Its not easy, but then again what in life is?" They looked down again. "But there's another thing your forgetting about all this and it goes back to the first thing I said...Making a baby takes two...Just like sex does. If you agreed to have sex, then you agree to the possible consequences of having sex and number one on that list is getting pregnant. It doesn't matter your birth control or condoms, because they fail pretty often with how high the teenage pregnancy rate is. If you don't want to get pregnant and have to face those choices...Don't have sex. But if you want to go ahead and have sex...Accept the responsibility. Because its not fair to the baby whose life you'll end because of your choice, or the baby who has to find out when its older that its parents didn't want him or her because they were in high school when they decided to have sex knowing the consequences that could happen." Hunter glared.

"Hunter...Are you...okay? You're really emotional about this subject..." Astrid asked softly.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm not emotional about it, it just pisses me off that you girls could be so heartless about it. But I guess its not fair to say that because guys occasionally find out their girl is pregnant and don't want the responsibility either so they give up their rights and the mother raises the child alone. All of this is not a debate. All of it is a two way street. You make choices and you live with the consequences..." Hunter grabbed his bag and walked to the door.

"Hey, you can't just leave class. I'll write you up." Mr. Bogart said quickly.

"Watch me. And you are wrong, Mr. Bogart. There aren't just 3 options. There are 3 main ones that come to mind when a girl gets pregnant. That is true however, there are also instances where the father bails out and the mother raises the child alone, as I said. But there are also times that if the mother doesn't want the child, the option should be left open for the father to raise it himself too. Because its not fair to the guys who actually want to accept the responsibility of the choice they made to give up their child because the mother doesn't want to be a mother when she knew the consequences of sex." Hunter left the room leaving everyone in shock.

 **{Hunter's POV}**

I didn't care if I got in trouble or not. Give me detention for walking out of class but I just couldn't listen to it anymore. I hated how there was supposed to be gender equality when everyone was pointing the finger at the other one. I grumbled heading to the stables, I need to get away, I needed to fly. I dropped my bag in the stable and saw Strykeout, "Hey buddy...Wanna go for a fly?" I asked, he licked my cheek as I saddled him up and got on his back then we darted off into the sky together. I took a deep breath and just enjoyed the wind in my face, this is what I needed right now to relax. To just fly on my dragon and calm down.

 **{Regular POV}**

As Hunter had flown off he didn't notice a pair of green eyes watching him from the entrance of the school, the figure shrugged a bit and moved inside to the main office where the woman looked over him. "May I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm a transfer student from Berserker High...My name is Damien Lanvock." He replied with a grin.


	8. Make It Better

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

8; Makes It Better.

Everyone was just quiet, mulling over Hunter's words before he walked out. No one could believe how upset Hunter had gotten over such a small discussion. And thinking on it more, Hunter made it seem like it was personal but no one could prove that. Mr. Boghart had called the principal down to the room to write Hunter up. Samuel knocked and entered slowly looking around. "Why have I been called down here, don't you normally send students to me?" Samuel asked.

"Yes but this isn't just any student sir." The teacher began as Samuel looked at him curiously. "He's your son, Principal Haddock." Mr. Bogart said. Sam's brow arched now.

"Hunter? What did he do, where is he?" Samuel asked now seeing Hunter wasn't in the room.

"He walked out of class dad..." Heather sighed. Samuel walked over to her now.

"Did he get a phone call?" Samuel asked. Heather shook her head, "What happened?"

"The class got into a really heated argument about sex and teenage pregnancy...Hunter...sort of snapped and walked out after saying that it shouldn't be only the choice of the woman what happens to the child..." Heather explained, Samuel sighed. Of course, the only subject that would set Hunter off would be that.

"I'll go talk to him." Samuel said.

"I'm writing him up, I want him for detention." Mr. Boghart stated firmly. Samuel leaned close and whispered something to him that no one could make out. After a moment, Samuel pulled away and Mr. Boghart's eyes seemed to soften a little. "Alright...He gets off with a warning but this better not become a habit." Samuel nodded and prepared to leave the room when he faced Heather.

"Call your brother and get him back to class now." Samuel sighed heavily.

"Weren't you going to go talk to him?" Heather questioned.

"If I know Hunter...And I do well. He's off flying, so call him. I left my phone in the office...Put it on speaker." Samuel stated. Heather nodded and pulled out her phone calling Hunter, she pressed the speaker button putting it on her desk as everyone could hear the ringing. Finally after 4, it connected.

" _What." Hunter's voice came through sounding cold and mean almost._

"Hunter...Are you okay?" Heather asked gently.

" _Cut the shit, Heather...I know you didn't call me in the middle of class just to check on me. I am not in the god damn mood right now..." Hunter said grumbling._

Samuel sighed, "Hunter, I told her to call you and watch the language. You know I hate it...Now I know you're upset but you can't just blow off class and go flying...Come back." Samuel said firmly.

" _I am not stepping foot in the classroom until people learn to stop passing blame for a choice they make. I am currently above the clouds on Strykeout and I'll be back down for lunch hour..." Hunter replied._

"You get cell phone reception up there?" Shaun blinked.

" _Am I on fucking speaker phone right now?!" Hunter yelled._

"Hunter for Odin's sake, get down here! I'm not asking right now, I know what happened in class and I know its a sensitive subject for you but you can't just take off. You're not 18 and you still have to listen to me not just as your principal but your father too. You have 5 minutes or I'm coming after you on Thornado. Is that clear?" Samuel ordered. Silence a moment.

" _2 more months and you won't be able to tell me what to do anymore...I'll be down in two." Hunter remarked angrily._ The call cut as Heather put her phone away. Sure enough two minutes passed and staring out the window they saw Hunter land on Strykeout and get his bag returning inside the building, then he walked into class. "I'm back, ya happy now?"

"Come on, we need to talk son." Samuel said.

"I don't want to talk." Hunter retorted.

"I wasn't asking." Sam put his hand on Hunter's shoulder and led him out and the door closed.

(With Hunter & Samuel)

Hunter sighed heavily, "I'm sorry alright...I just...I couldn't take hearing it again." Hunter closed his eyes.

"I know, I understand that's why I got you out of detention for walking out of class...But Hunter, you know you can't let it get to you. You keep saying you don't want anyone to know but acting like that is going to make them question you. I know you didn't want to come back to high school but I couldn't say no to the position...You only have a few months left..." Samuel told him.

"I'll try to control myself...And...thanks for getting me out of detention. How did you by the way...?" Hunter looked over to his father.

"I told your teacher the truth, as I've done with your other teachers for when you answer calls. I can't use my pull as your father all the time son so keep it together, alright? Go to the bathroom, splash your face, and calm down then go back to class." Samuel patted his back.

"I will...I'm sorry I got an attitude with you..." Hunter said.

"Its alright. I know all that is sensitive for you...Heather told me what happened. I have a new student to brief so I have to get back to the office. Are you going to be alright the rest of the day?" Sam asked, Hunter nodded. Sam hugged him quick and returned to the office, Hunter did what his father said. He went to the bathroom to splash his face and relax there a few minutes before returning to the classroom, he didn't say a word he just sat down with his eyes closed and arms over his chest, he sighed out trying to relax. Then he heard crying, his eyes opened seeing the baby in Astrid's arm, 'their' baby.

"Its okay little one..." She tried to soothe it.

"She's due to eat." Hunter informed her.

"How do you know...I just fed her Algebra..." Astrid asked.

"Algebra was at 7:30am, it's 11am now. 3 ½ hours since the last feeding. 3-4 is normal for a newborn to feed...Especially if they are only taking 2-4 ounces per feeding." Hunter stated. "Give her to me, I'll do it since you took the last one." Hunter added, Astrid nodded and handed Melody to Hunter and then the bottle. He set it down on the desk as he put a burp cloth under the baby's chin and sat back holding her in his arm and using his other hand to feed her the bottle. Heather only smiled wide, Hunter looked over at her. "What?"

"You look so happy." Heather remarked.

"Babies aren't hard if you keep them on a schedule and remain calm." Hunter replied closing his eyes again. They watched him feed her for about 15 minutes then burp her which the baby produced due to programming, afterward Melody began to cry again.

"What...wrong with her now?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Babies sense tension, robotic doll or not the sensors in it can pick up tone of voice, heartbeat, and pulse. In short...The doll knows the room is tense right now..." Hunter sighed.

"So how do we fix that..." Heather asked.

"Everyone needs to calm down and talk softly..." Hunter rocked the child in his arms.

"Can't you just sing again, that worked last time..." Travis asked.

"I could but that's up to the teacher..." Hunter looked to him.

"I know those dolls will respond to one another. Calm it down before the others start..." Mr. Boghart stated. Hunter nodded as he looked to Heather and she smiled wide.

"Play it." Hunter told her, she pulled out her phone out and located the song as it started softly. **"** **There's two things I know for sure: She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl. As I drop to my knees by her bed at night. She talks to Odin and I close my eyes and I thank god for all of the joy in my life...Oh, but most of all..."** Hunter sang softly.

" **For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking little white flowers all up in her hair; 'Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride'. 'I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried.' Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right...To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night."** Heather smiled gently watching her older brother get up and lightly sway holding the doll that's cries became soft whimpers.

" **Sweet 16 today. She's looking like her mama a little more everyday. One part woman, the other part girl. To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls. Trying her wings out in a great big world. But I remember..."** He trailed off smiling gently.

" **Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. 'You know how much I love you, Daddy, but if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.' Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night."** Astrid smiled gently. She didn't know how he did it or how he even knew what to do but she was grateful. The nights she had Melody it was hard to get her back to sleep but Hunter seemed to have no trouble at all.

" **All the precious time...Like the wind, the years go by. Precious butterfly...Spread your wings and fly."** Hunter sang softly as Heather beamed at him, he shook his head at her then looked back down to the doll in his arms whose eyes were slowly closing and the cries lessened.

" **She'll change her name today. She'll make a promise and I'll give her away. Standing in the bride-room just staring at her. She asked me what I'm thinking and I said 'I'm not sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl.' She leaned over..."** his voice was soft. **"And gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there, sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. 'Walk me down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time'. 'Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry'. Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right. To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses...I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is. I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember...Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses..."** Hunter finished as Heather cut the music.

"You're going to make a great father one day, Hunter..." Astrid said as she took the baby from him with a smile. Hunter sat back down sighing.

 _'If only you knew...'_ Hunter thought closing his eyes. 10 minutes later, the bell rung for lunch and he left quickly not waiting for anyone. After 20 minutes they were all in the lunch room eating and talking among themselves, Hunter remained quiet with his eyes closed. He'd already finished eating and looked to have his headphones in while holding Melody so Astrid could eat in peace. The room suddenly went quiet and Heather looked to the entrance of the lunch room to see Damien, better known as Deranged Spark...Shadow's racing rival. Heather quickly lightly tapped Hunter's arm as he pulled his headphones out and looked at her. "Something wrong?" He asked as Heather motioned towards the entrance and Hunter looked. _'Oh you have got to be kidding me!'_ He screamed to himself.

"It's Deranged Spark..." Someone whispered.

"He's here?" Another asked.

"Why would he be at Berk Academy..." The whispers continued, Hunter glared almost. He was going to ignore it, its not like Damien knew who he was. At least not without the mask on he didn't, Hunter closed his eyes relaxing then heard,

"Yo, Damien...Over here. You can sit with us." Shaun called to Damien, Hunter's eyes snapped open and Heather noticed and put her hand on his arm.

"Don't do it, Hunter..." She reminded him, Hunter scoffed and closed his eyes again. Damien sat down at the table about 4 away from Hunter and smiled.

"Thanks guys...I remember you from the race that day." Damien said with a smile.

"Forgive my forwardness but what are you doing here?" Heather asked now.

"Well there was a big fire at my school over the weekend so all the students had to transfer to others schools until it gets fixed. I heard this school had a really awesome dragon racing program and well, I got moved here." Damien explained.

"So your dragon is here too?" Travis asked quickly.

"Yeah, he's out back in the stables, we have...that class next right?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, is...Shadow here too? Did you go to school with him?" Rylee asked quickly.

"As far as I know he goes to this school." Hunter tensed up a bit. "He's my age so he might be in this room right now among us." Damien chuckled.

"How do you know he goes here, did he tell you?" Shaun asked.

"Pfft, fat chance of that guy saying anything if he doesn't have too. No he dropped a piece of paper with the Berk Academy symbol on it." Damien mentioned.

"Woah, all this time Shadow has been right here at Berk Academy?!" Astrid beamed. Hunter had enough, he handed Melody to Heather and left the lunch room in a hurry.

"What's his problem?" Eric asked, all eyes on Heather now.

"No idea...He's...been really pissy lately." Heather shrugged her shoulders as Astrid took the baby from her and looked at where Hunter was just sitting, she frowned a bit.

 **{Hunter's POV}**

Of everything else I was dealing with today, this just topped it for me. Damien attending my school!? What the hell, were the Gods trying to test me because it certainly seemed that way. I wasn't dealing with it, first the crap in sex ed, now this with my friends allowing Damien to sit at our table? And talking about how Shadow goes to Berk Academy, really? I needed to talk to my dad about...Wait a second. Dad said before he was briefing a new student, and Damien just transferred in...Oh hell no! I rushed down the hall and burst into the office. I walked past the main desk to my father's office door. "Hunter you can't just go in there." The secretary said.

"Oh yes I can." I said opening his office door and walking in, he jumped at the intrusion.

"Hunter...You scared me son." Samuel said quickly.

"How could you let him come to this school!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about...?" My father asked me confused.

"Damien! Are you kidding me dad? Of everything else you had to let him come here?! I got enough to deal with already without my racing rival being in the same school as me!" I snapped.

"He wanted to come to the best school and the best dragon training academy around, that would be here." Samuel replied. "What has you worked up?"

"Has me worked up!? You can't see it for yourself. Dad he is my rival, he's already going around telling people that Shadow goes to school here too and he's got my friends wondering where Shadow is! Why didn't you tell him no!? I want him gone..." I grumbled.

"Hunter, calm down. I know he's your rival but he's still a student outside of racing. I can't make him leave unless he does something wrong, son...I'm sorry. You're just going to have to deal with it until graduation..." He put a hand on my shoulder. Oh Gods I hated this, I hated it all. This is why I never wanted to come back to high school.

"If he figures out that I'm Shadow and blows my secret...I am holding personally responsible. I have worked too hard to get where I am to have it blown." I growled out as my father sighed, my phone vibrated as I answered it after accepting the call and pressing it to my ear. "Yes?" I listened a moment as my eyes widened with worry.

"Son what's wrong?" My father asked, I waved him off and continued to listen.

"Tell me everything." I rushed out of my father's office ignoring his calls for me to come back. The bell had rung and I was fighting through the crowds to get to the stables while listening to the person on the phone. I made it outside and saw my friends, Heather, and Damien making their ways to the stables too. I knew they'd ask questions but I didn't care.

 **{Regular POV}**

None of them knew why Hunter just left lunch so suddenly but after the bell rang all of them were heading to the stables for dragon training. When there was a pause in their talking, they heard a loud whistle and looked back to see Hunter rushing towards the stables with the phone to his ear. "Strykeout!" Hunter called, his dragon flew towards him and landed then Hunter climbed on his back.

"Hunter, what's wrong bro?" Heather asked quickly.

"Tell her I'm coming right now, I'll be there in 10 minutes." Hunter said hanging up the phone and stuffing it away in his pocket. "Tell dad I'm leaving for the rest of the day." Was all Hunter told Heather as he darted off on Strykeout.

"Hunter wait!" Heather tried to call for him but it was no use. She sighed heavily looking down.

"Heather...What's going on? And don't say nothing...We know its not. You two aren't the same anymore...He's always leaving at random or taking calls...Tell us what's going on with him, maybe we can help?" Astrid offered, Heather looked over sadly.

"I wish I could tell you...But it's not up to me." Heather continued towards the stables leaving them worried and wondering. That confirmed it for them, Hunter was hiding something big and they wanted to know what it was. And they were going to find out.

 **{Hiccup's POV}**

I raced to the the school and landed on Strykeout, "Stay here boy...I won't be long." I tell him and he laid down in the sunshine on the grass as I went to the entrance and punched in the 4 digit code for it to open, I rushed to the room on the right and saw her there in the arms of the teacher. I frowned and walked over, the teacher handed her over right away with a soft smile. I held her tightly in my arms closing my eyes. "Ssh baby, its alright. Its okay, Hope...Daddy is here now." I whispered as her cries lessened and she laid her head on my chest while I cradled her. The girl in my arms cuddled close and I breathed a sigh of relief. Even if my day had been horrible, this right here made it better. I relaxed holding her, this right here was what I needed all day. To hold my daughter, my Hope.


	9. Two Weeks

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

9; Two Weeks.

The others just stared at Heather after she said she wished she could tell them what was going on. That meant something was going on, mainly with Hunter and he was keeping the secret. The others wanted to make Heather talk but knew she wouldn't. She'd never not cover for Hunter, they were cousins by blood and siblings by adoption. Heather would never blow whatever his secret was. "I'm sorry..." Heather whispered as she walked off pulling out her phone and dialing Hunter's number. They needed to talk, she couldn't keep hiding his secret because all of them were on her case now. Heather waited for a connection, and finally after 3 it did. "Hunter?..." Heather said. "What the hell! What happened, you scared the Odin's ghost out of me!" She yelled at him angrily.

(Haddock House)

 **{Hunter's POV}**

I'd just gotten home with Hope, we had to fly slow on Strykeout but we made it in 20 minutes. Thankfully the daycare wasn't far from the school or the house, meant I could be there when I needed to be like today when they called to let me know Hope had a fever of 102.5. Once I sent Strykeout to the backyard stables to eat, I took Hope inside and gave her some children's fever/pain reducer then sat down on the couch rubbing her back until she fell asleep. Once she was asleep comfortably, I laid her in her crib then felt my phone going off. I could only take a guess it was my father or...Heather. Sure enough it was my sister. I sighed after it got to 2 rings and answered on the third. _"Hunter?..."_ Heather said first.

"Yes..." I replied quietly.

" _What the hell! What happened, you scared the Odin's ghost out of me!" Heather yelled at me angrily._ Great, because I needed this right now.

"Will you calm down...The daycare called saying Hope had a 102.5 fever and wouldn't stop crying so I left to go get her. And stop yelling before someone gets suspicious..." I sighed. That would be all I needed was for her yelling to tip off our friends about me having a daughter, or that I was the famous dragon racer Shadow. I hated lying to them but I had my reasons for doing so.

" _They are already suspicious because of your actions, Hunter. You take random calls during the day, you got pissed in sex ed over the debate, you stomped off seeing Damien at school, and just now you darted off on Strykeout. Everyone is confused and I'm the one who everyone looks at for answers!" Heather scolded._ I bit back, I was asking a lot of her. To keep these two huge secrets from our friends but now I could see they were starting to harass her about it all and she was getting upset. I heard her sigh heavily, _"I don't...want to lie to them anymore. I hate lying to our friends...I know you have your reasons...I'm not saying they are wrong but Hunter...Its time to tell them the truth. About you having Hope, and being Shadow...Please...I can't...do this anymore." Heather pleaded me._

I could hear her light cries. I wasn't being fair to her, making her keep my secrets because I was afraid of what they would think about me being Shadow, and a father. I closed my eyes thinking back to when it all started. Two years ago, the summer after freshman year when I went on vacation with my parents.

 **{Flashback}**

 _My mother shook me awake as I groaned and looked out the window now as I saw the vacation house, it was a duplex on the beach. Fantastic. I saw a few texts from Astrid, Shaun, and Heather all wondering how the trip was going but I didn't answer them right away. The car stopped as we all got out, another man and his wife approached my father and mother smiling. 'Here we go.' I sighed and forced myself out of the car knowing they'd be doing introductions. I managed a smile standing next to my mother. "Hello there housemates!" Called the male with a wave._

" _Greetings." My father smiled. The male and his wife approached, didn't dad say these parents had a teenage daughter too? Where was she? She must of gotten out of the trip or was hiding in her room of the house to avoid the trip. Look at that, already had something in common with her. I planned on doing the same thing as soon as we unpacked._

" _Nice to meet you in person. I'm Alvin Holgerson, this is my wife Ellie and my daughter...Oli..." He paused now looking around. "Oh for Thor's sake. OLIVIA! Get out here, right now!" The male known as Alvin called out. A few seconds later I saw a teenage girl with dark caramel hair and teal eyes emerge from the left side of the vacation house and my heart began to race. She was beautiful. "Thank you, now...This is my daughter, Olivia Holgerson." Alvin introduced._

" _Pleasure to meet you. We're the Haddock's. I'm Samuel, this is my wife Violet and my son Hunter." My father introduced. I was staring at Olivia and she was staring at me, she was bashful and shy. I could tell by the blush forming on her cheeks. 'Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.' I thought to myself smiling._

" _Why don't you two kids get acquainted while we unpack." Alvin suggested._

" _Fine with me." Olivia said._

" _Me too...Want to...take a walk on the beach?" I asked her._

" _Sure..." She replied bashfully. We both smiled and headed towards the edge of the beach where the water met the sand. I had taken off my shoes in case they got wet, she had flat sandals on wearing daisy duke blue shorts, and a blue flannal shirt with the sleeves rolled up, her hair was down and constantly blowing in her face while we walked. I learned she was 14, going on 15. I told her I was 15, wouldn't be 16 until February. We both liked to draw, and swim. We must of talked for hours walking along that beach until both our parents called us for a family grilling dinner. Cheeseburgers, chicken, and hot dogs. Oh yeah, I was going to love this trip for sure._

 _(3 Weeks Later)_

 _I couldn't believe this was my last night here, now I'd wished the trip hadn't gone by so fast. Olivia and I had so much in common, she was amazing and I was falling for her hard and I think she was for me too. Our parents were inside packing up while she and I were walking along the beach again, holding hands and quiet knowing we wouldn't see one another again until the summer following. We did talk about dating, we wanted to try long distance. I was 4 hours from the beach house and she was 3. That meant 7 hours to see one another, maybe less by monorail, or train which being our ages wouldn't be easy to do. But still we wanted to try. "I don't want this to be our last night..." I admitted to her._

" _Me either...I've had so much fun these last 3 weeks..." She frowned. It was true, we'd had a lot of fun. We rode our bikes, went surfing, swimming, we drew together, took long walks and even made out a few times but our parents didn't know that. We didn't think they'd approve. Nah, we were sure of that. I didn't want it to end! This felt awful to me. "Maybe...we can make this last night perfect?" Olivia suggested to me. I looked over at her now, "Follow me." She pulled me along with her up the beach and to an old shack just down the beach a bit. She opened the door and we walked in, she shut the door and kissed me with my back to the door._

" _Woah woah...Liv...What are you doing?" I asked her breaking the kiss._

" _Make love to me, Hunter..." My eyes widened. What?! "I want...to remember you this way, as the man I fell in love with. I want to give myself to you tonight...You won't...deny me right...Who knows when we'll see each other again...Please give me something until we meet again?" Olivia asked._

" _Liv...We're...15 years old...We'd be dead if anyone found out." I protested, I couldn't believe this was a discussion we were even having right now._

" _Who is going to find out...Its our secret, Hunter...Please...I want you to make love to me. Please give me this..." Olivia pleaded with teary eyes. I sighed, how could I tell her now. She was right, who knew when we'd see one another again. I could give her this right, who would find out._

" _Alright...I'll make love to you." I said. "You're lucky my mother is a spaz and makes me carry at least one condom around...Or I wouldn't agree to this." I said taking the condom from my wallet which I set on the table to the side of me. I kissed her deeply and it just went from there. I made love to her for an hour before we had to go back to the house so no one would get suspicious. We acted like nothing happened, that just walked too far and enjoyed the moonlight. Our parents didn't question a thing. The next morning, it was a tearful goodbye but we promised to text and call one another every day. The drive home was sad for me, I had the best 3 weeks of my life and now I had to leave. I didn't know when I'd see her again but I hoped it was soon._

 _(1 Month Later; Mid-August)_

 _I'd spent time with my friends, while still talking to Olivia but then her replies and calls became less and less, it worried me. My vacation started towards the middle of June, and ended the 2nd week of July. Now we were in the middle of August, with 2 weeks until I started sophomore year. I hated this, I wanted to see her again, and one night sitting with my parents she called me but it wasn't what I was expecting. She sounded upset. "Liv? What's wrong?" I asked, my parents paused the movie and looked at me worried as I was up listening to Olivia._

" _Hunter...I-I need to see you. My parents and I are coming by train tomorrow...Is that...okay?" She said. Something was definitely wrong. The train ride was 3 hours from her place to mine, but she said she needed to see me so I couldn't tell her no._

" _Yeah, that's fine. When should I expect you?" I asked._

" _We'll be there by noon time...And Hunter...I'm really sorry..." After that she hung up and I stood there wondering what that could of possibly meant._

" _Hunter, is everything alright son?" My mother asked._

" _I...don't know. That was Olivia, she said she needed to see me and her parents are bringing her by train here tomorrow at noon..." I replied. I didn't know what was going on, I tried to text her but she didn't answer me. I just went to bed to wait for tomorrow._

 _(The Next Day; Noon Time)_

 _I was waiting outside for their rental car to pull up, she'd already said they were on their way to the house. I saw a silver 4 door pull up and her in the backseat crying. I didn't like this at all. Her parents stepped out and they didn't look happy either. I was getting a bad feeling now, my parents greeted them._

" _Alvin, Ellie...So nice to see you again." My mother greeted._

" _I wish this were just a nice trip, Violet...We all need to talk, inside." Alvin sighed. I moved inside with my parents while Olivia and hers followed. When we were all sitting at the dining room table, it began._

" _What...brought you this far out?" My father asked._

" _Olivia. Tell him." Alvin said, I looked to Olivia now who had tears in her eyes._

" _Hunter...I...I'm sorry..." She cried._

" _Liv...Its okay, whats going on? Tell me please..." I asked her. And then with two words, my entire world stopped._

" _I'm...pregnant." Everything came to a complete halt in the house._

" _What...do you mean you're pregnant...You came all this way to tell me that? Who is the father?" I asked quickly, had she cheated on me? We were technically dating, long distance._

" _You are, Hunter." Ellie said. My eyes widened. "Olivia told us that you two slept together the last night at the beach house. She didn't get her period two weeks later, she told me what happened and I took her to the doctor to get a blood test done and it came back positive."_

" _Hunter, is this true?" My father asked me. I was still in shock trying to find my words. "Hunter!" He said louder, I snapped out of it. Oh my Gods, Olivia was pregnant and it was...my baby._

" _Yes...Yes its true, dad but...we used a condom...The one mom gave me when I turned 15." I admitted._

" _Vi, when were you going to tell me you gave the boy condoms. He's 15!" My father said._

" _Because I know how teenagers can get, Sam...I wanted him to be prepared..." Violet responded._

" _Fat lot of good it did him. He got my baby girl pregnant." Alvin scoffed._

" _Daddy its not Hunter's fault...I told you, I asked him...He didn't want too but I kept pushing. Its my fault..." Olivia cried._

" _Its not your fault, I should of said no...Its...a two way street, Liv..." I forced myself to say. It was true after all._

" _What is done is done...The question here is what do we do now. Olivia is 14 and going into her freshman year of high school. We gave her the options...She's too young to raise the baby, and Hunter...You're too far away to help her. We told her she could either have an abortion...or give the baby up for adoption once its born...But she wanted you to know first." Ellie said to me._

" _And what did she decide to do..." My father asked._

" _Give the baby up for adoption...We got the paperwork together...Hunter just needs to sign..." Alvin pushed the paper towards me._

" _Now wait just a minute...Hunter is that child's father. I think he should get a say..." Violet protested._

" _While I wish I could agree...They are teenagers. Olivia is 15, Hunter is 15, going on 16 in...6 months...How would it even be possible for them to raise this child together?" Elli replied._

" _Hunter...I'm sorry...I wish...this could work but...My parents are right and...I'm not ready to be a mom yet...I still want to finish school, and...I can't...do that with a baby...Please just...sign the paper..." Olivia pleaded._

" _Hold on, has she even been to the doctor. How far along is she...?" Samuel said now._

" _She's about a month along. She's supposed to give birth April of next year. And then the baby would be given to an adoption agency." Alvin stated, I couldn't believe this. Olivia was pregnant with my baby, and giving it up. She didn't want it? The baby they made together, even if by accident and now I had to give it up too!? How was...that fair! I didn't want to do that._

" _I think...this is a lot to take in for one day. How long are you in town for?" Violet asked._

" _5 days..." Ellie replied._

" _I think...Hunter needs some time to process this." Sam said._

" _Hunter...I'm so sorry...I just don't know what else to do...This is my only option." Olivia said as she got up, my eyes locked onto her belly where our child grew and it was killing me inside. I couldn't...do this. I couldn't let her give up the baby, our baby...My baby. She and her parents left as my mother put her hand on his shoulder._

" _Are you alright son?" Violet asked._

" _No...No I'm not..." I said before leaving the table and going to my room._

 _(5 Day Later)_

 _Olivia was back in the house, with her parents as we were all around the table again. I hadn't said much these last 5 days, I was thinking about everything. I didn't know what I was going to do but I did know that the baby she carried was mine too and I didn't want to give it up to another couple. I was last to arrive to the table as I held the form in my hand as I didn't sit down. "Are you ready to sign?" Alvin asked me. Here goes nothing. I crumbled the paper and tossed it in the garbage making all of them gasp._

" _No. I'm not signing it. I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Holgerson but I can't." I said facing Olivia who looked shocked and in tears of what I'd done. "And I'm sorry to you too, Olivia...But as much as an accident as it was...That's still my baby. And even though you might not want to give up your life to take care of something you had a hand in...I do."_

" _Hunter...What are you saying son?" My father asked._

" _After you give birth, Olivia...I want you to give the baby to me. I will take care of it, alone if I have too. But I won't give my baby up to some other couple to take care of. I'll take responsibility for my actions. I will raise the baby after you give birth...And you don't have to worry about a thing." I said firmly._

" _Hunter...Are you...sure about this?" Violet asked in shock of my words._

" _Yes. I already found the forms you need to sign...It works the same as adoption. You sign over all your parental rights to me. And I take full, sole custody of the baby once you give birth. All you need to do is sign that line on the bottom." I said sliding it to her with a pen. "You want out of this, you wanted another option. I'm giving you one. Give me the baby to raise." I said. Though in shock, no one said a word. Olivia took the pen and signed the paper, I handed it to my father. "I'll expect updates and to know when you give birth..." I said to her walking away. There was no going back now. I would take care of this baby._

 **{End Flashback}**

After that day and until Olivia gave birth, I was getting things ready. My parents didn't fight me on it, and agreed to home-school me. In that time that Olivia was pregnant, I met Toothless and we became the best of friends. When I turned 16, Olivia was 7 months pregnant. With my parents permission, I joined the racing league under the name, Shadow with my dragon Toothless. This is how I earned money, every race I won was an easy $500.00. Heather really did lose her mom and we adopted her, well my parents did. We moved to a bigger house, I told Heather what was going on and made her promise not to say a word. She did of course, we both got home-schooled and when Olivia gave birth, I was there for it. She had a girl who I named Hope Haddock. The paperwork was finalized and I took Hope home with me in the carrier on the train with my mother. I haven't heard from Olivia since and I've been raising Hope.

" _HUNTER! Did you hear me?" Heather yelled at me._ I snapped out of it. How could I miss it with her yelled. _"I can't keep this secret anymore...They are getting mad at me for not telling them what you're hiding...I'm sorry, Hunter...You need to tell them the truth."_

"Alright...Just...give me a little time to figure out what I'm going to say..." I sighed.

" _You have until your next race. If you don't tell them...I will." Heather hung up after that._ I checked the calendar. My next race was 14 days away, so she was giving me two weeks to tell our friends that I not only had a daughter but also was Shadow? Great. I closed my eyes putting my phone away, I don't see how this could possibly get any worse.


	10. Rejected

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

10; Rejected.

 **{Regular POV}**

Hunter never came to school the next day, or the day following that one. He was out two days, we knew Heather knew why but she said she couldn't tell us and was sorry about that, then she'd called Hunter we assume. We only heard the end of the conversation where she said 'You tell them the truth, or I will' so it was their assumption that if Hunter didn't tell them whatever this truth was, then she would tell them. It was their hope that Hunter would return to school and tell them what was going on but he never said a word when he came back. He stayed quiet and focused on school work, he didn't answer questions, or take part in debates. They saw Heather looking at him a lot, the guess was to mention for him to tell the truth about whatever but Hunter never said anything and it was starting to bug his friends. They wanted to know what was going on, they felt like he was in some kind of trouble and they wanted to help but couldn't because they didn't know what was going on.

Damien still attended their school, he actually wasn't a half bad student in academics or dragon training but that was to be expected when you were a famous racer. Damien and Hunter were the best in training on their dragons, but no no one really suspected anything about that. Hunter was hiding something big, that was evident. Him darting off like that two days ago without a word to anyone? And his father didn't even care that Hunter took off a second time? What had the principal meant when he said he knew the sex ed talk was a sensitive subject for Hunter? Did that mean Samuel knew whatever was going on too? Were the Haddocks themselves keeping a huge secret? No one knew what was going on but they didn't like it and wanted to know. They knew it was directly tied to Hunter, both his father and Heather were covering for him. The question remained on what exactly they were covering.

Astrid still hadn't told Hunter how she felt about him but she knew she was running out of time because she had a hunch that she wouldn't see Hunter at all after graduation. He was turning 18 in a month and from what she remembered that day in sex ed, Hunter specifically mentioned that he'd be 18 soon and then he didn't have to listen to his father. Astrid feared Hunter would disappear after graduation just like he had two years ago and that made her sad because even with him hiding a secret and telling no one, she still loved him fully. They were in in Home Ec now, and he was holding Melody, as usual she was asleep in his arms which actually made Astrid a little jealous as to how he made it look so easy. But it didn't matter she still loved him and was going to tell him first chance she got.

"He's so quiet..." Shaun whispered.

"Its creepy...I miss the old Hunter who was always cracking jokes and laughing..." Rylee sighed.

"We all do..." Astrid frowned.

The rest of Home Ec was just talking about the project still, giving reports of the couples with their baby so far, how the 'parents' felt about it. "So does anyone have any questions?" Mrs. Ostborg asked them. Heather raised her hand, and the teacher pointed to her.

"Is it true that a parent will do anything for their child?" Heather questioned.

"Well if the parent is involved, yes. I read a story not long ago where a baby was trapped under a car and the mother managed to lift it enough to get her child out. A child is a precious gift to a parent, because it was a child who grew inside of them for 9 months. So parents who treasure that gift of life always protect it." Mrs. Ostborg replied.

"What if its a single parent?" Heather asked.

"I assume the same thing. A single parent has it far harder, because they have to play both roles. There was a story on the news about a single father who got put in a coma after taking the full impact to his back while saving his 4 year old daughter. His coma lasted 3 months, and when he woke up the first thing he asked about was his little girl. He refused to answer anything else until he got to hold her again." Mrs. Ostborg answered. "How has it made you all feel being parents to these babies?"

"Its hard not living together and having to have a schedule." Rylee said.

"But that is how most teen parents are. They aren't able to live together because they aren't 18, or don't have jobs to support having a place of their own so the parents have to split the child like in shared custody." Mrs. Ostborg shrugged.

"I never knew how hard nights were..." Astrid sighed.

"Ah yes, the amount of sleep lost with a newborn is great. Most newborns need to be fed every 3-4 hours, as they get older it gets better because they can eat more and sleep longer." Mrs. Ostborg smiled.

"Does singing help?" Travis asked.

"It can, most often the child responds to the mother's voice since in pregnancy the child hears the mother's voice in the womb. But it also knows its father because as you notice in pregnancy, the father talks to the baby through the mother's belly so it recognizes those voices. Most babies fall asleep on their mother's chest because they remember the heartbeat. Its incredible actually, the bond of a child with its parents is powerful that's often why parents are willing to give up their life to protect their child. Children are said to have 6th sense, they feel emotions around them and respond to it accordingly." Mrs. Ostborg states.

"So can I just ask why all our babies don't respond to us but they respond to Hunter?..." Shaun questioned, Mrs. Ostborg arched a brow.

"Explain?" She asked.

"Whenever their kid starts crying, Astrid can't calm her down. And if we're in class all of them start but Hunter takes Melody and sings to her, not just that kid but all of them calm down and go back to sleep?" Eric stated.

"I'm...actually not sure about that one. I'd have to see it for myself, I find it hard to believe that they only calm to Hunter. These aren't real babies, they are robotic they respond to parental nature." Mrs. Ostborg leaned against her desk. Shaun and Heather's child began to cry, then Rylee and Eric's.

"And it starts again." Eric sighed out.

"They aren't due to eat or be changed?" Mrs. Ostborg asked.

"Nope, we just did that before class." Heather sighed next trying to rock the child back to sleep. Hunter and Astrid's child started next. "Hunter...Please?" Heather asked.

"Your kid, your deal with it. I'm not just gonna sing every time..." Hunter scoffed as he position his child against his chest, one arm under its rear, the other on its head and stood up beginning to sway slowly to calm Melody down.

"Actually Hunter...I'm asking you do it. I want to see what they mean by all the kids relax when you sing..." Mrs. Ostborg.

"Are you kidding me right now...Ugh, I can't wait to be done with this place..." Hunter growled pulling out his phone and scrolling a few seconds before pressing one and setting it on the table as the music started and the room fell quiet except for the babies crying. **"Look into my eyes, can you see my soul. Can you see that, I am losing control. Can you see the pain, can you feel my fear? This is not what I expected and that's why I need you here...Tell me I am moving on, tell me I am growing up...But don't tell me I'll be all alone. I've found my destiny. Now what do you make of me? Will you help me find my way or will I be another memory?"** Hunter sang softly as Melody calmed down now.

" **If I change...I will still be me. Will you remain the friends you used to be. When I grow, would you kindly grow with me? Will you let me fly...When I find my wings..."** Hunter closed his eyes as Heather looked down noticing that her baby, Liam was calming down too. Rylee looked just as shocked.

" **I can hear them talk. I know the things they say...But I would never judge you if I knew you found your way. So please don't hold me back, please don't make me choose between the life I found and the life I stand to lose. Tell me that you'll still be here when I need you the most, when I'm overwhelmed and all alone. I found my destiny. But its just not worth it to me if I can't share it in your company..."** Melody was back to sleep, Liam and Stella were well on their way too.

" **If I change...I will still be me. Will you remain the friends you used to be. When I grow, would you kindly grow with me? Will you let me fly...When I find my wings..."** Stella, Eric and Rylee's baby was asleep next as they both looked at Hunter who almost sounded like he...was going to cry.

" **But don't give up on me! Cause I won't let you go. Even if you think I look like someone you don't know, my hearts the same as its always been. But you'll never notice if you never look my way again...If I change...I will still be me. Will you remain the friends you used to be. When I grow, would you kindly grow with me? Will you let me fly?...If I change...I will still be me. Will you remain the friends you used to be. When I grow, would you kindly grow with me? Will you let me fly...When I find my wings! When I find my wings...When I find my wings..."** Hunter finished as Liam was last to close his eyes and knock out peacefully. Hunter put his phone away and placed it in his pocket as he handed Melody to Astrid. Mrs. Ostborg was about to say something when Hunter turned slowly and she decided not to say anything. Hunter just left class and she didn't stop him, she didn't even write him up.

The rest of class was calm, and Hunter never came back but they saw him in lunch hour. However as usual he was quiet he had his phones in and ignoring everyone, Heather tried to get his attention a few times but even she was getting the cold shoulder which upset her a little. Hunter ended up leaving lunch a little early and went to the stables, only this time...Astrid followed him. She found him sitting in the stall with Strykeout, his eyes were closed. "Hunter?"

"Yes, Astrid?" Hunter replied softly without looking at her.

"Are you alright?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah...Just fine." Hunter lowered his head. "Shouldn't you be in lunch?"

"Well you're not...and I already finished...I wanted to talk to you." Astrid said, Hunter opened his eyes and looked at her now. She had to tell him now, it was just them alone with no one else around. "We've...been friends a really long time now and...I...since freshman year...have really liked you." Hunter's eyes widened now but he didn't stop her. "I guess...what I'm trying to say is...I-I love you, Hunter...and I...want to be with you." Astrid smiled softly at him.

 **{Hunter's POV}**

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Astrid...loved me?! What the hell! I didn't need this right now on top of everything else, I didn't need this. How did he even handle this. "I've loved you since freshman year, and I...loved you while you were gone for two years...I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you...But I love you, Hunter..." I heard her add on after a moment. Oh Gods this wasn't happening right now.

"Astrid I..." I stopped, what could I say? I didn't...love her back? Or did I...I didn't even know anymore. I had to much going on with Hope, and being Shadow...Which I still had now 11 days to tell everyone of Heather would. I had a crush on Astrid back in middle school but when I met Olivia that changed, and when she hurt me by saying she didn't want Hope...I closed my heart off. I never wanted to feel that kind of hurt again. How did I break this to her without hurting her? That was impossible, getting rejected was the worst feelings. I might as well be blunt with her, I sighed looking at her now and getting up from the ground and she did too. "Astrid, I'm sorry...But I...don't feel the same way."


	11. My Daughter

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

11; My Daughter.

 **{Hunter's POV}**

What else could I said besides that, I didn't love her or at least I didn't know if I did but I didn't want to give her a false hope if my feelings weren't mutual. I had a lot going on right now and I didn't need to add a girlfriend to that mix. Not to mention, I was sure she was going to hate me when I told her the truth about having Hope, and being Shadow. All those times in class when we were supposed to raise our hands if we'd slept with someone...I never did. They thought I was still a virgin. I was a liar and I knew that but I had my reasons and I only hoped one day after I told them...that they would forgive me. I watched her smile fall and tears brim her eyes instantly at my words. "Y-You don't..." She stopped putting her head down, and now I felt like a jackass. "Its...okay, Hunter...I understand." Oh Gods I hated hearing her cry, maybe I did still have feelings for her but everything was a mess right now and I wasn't sure.

"Astrid...just wait a minute...What I mean is...I don't know how I feel for you...A lot...has happened the last two years and...I just, I need time to figure everything out..." I tell her. "I just...can't be in a relationship, not right now anyway...I got a lot going on..."

"Its...okay, Hunter...I can...give you time to figure things out..." She cried. Yup, totally felt like an ass.

"Please don't cry..." I asked her softly.

Astrid calms herself down the best she can, "Hunter..." I looked at her feeling like a jerk, "Can you just tell me one thing?...What happened to you the last two years...?"

I tensed a bit, I couldn't tell her. Not right now I couldn't...What did I say? I disappeared because I got a girl pregnant, then became a single father at 16, and I was the famous dragon racer she always swooned over? No. I wasn't saying anything yet. "Nothing..."

"Don't tell me that!" Astrid snapped, "I know you are hiding something, you and Heather both are! Tell me, please!"

"Astrid..." I said turning his head from her. Great, so she knew I was hiding something. It was to be expected with how I'd been acting lately, as told by Heather.

"Whatever it is...Its why you won't be with me isn't it? Its another girl, right?..." Astrid whimpered looking down.

I looked at her quickly, "No! Its not that...I just...A lot has happened and I don't think I am in a good place to be in a relationship at the moment."

"Why can't you!? Do you know how much it hurt me when you didn't come back to school after your vacation?! And were gone for two years...What happened to you...? Please tell me..."

"Astrid, its not that easy to talk about, it was hard on me! Why cant you understand that!?" I snapped back at her. I just wanted to get out of here. The bell had rung and the others were coming outside now seeing the argument.

"So you are hiding something, you just admitted to it! What is going on, Hunter? What happened two years ago? Why didn't you come back to school...It wasn't just because Heather lost her mom and you guys moved and got home-schooled!" Astrid yelled back. I froze a bit, I was caught. She was right, I did just admit to it but saying it wasn't easy to talk about. Now what, I could run...rather fly away or tell her and the others the truth right now. I looked at Heather who gave me the look, the one that said tell them. I saw my friends looking at me with wondering eyes, and Astrid...she looked hurt and mad. Never a good combination.

"Alright class, whatever is going on...No longer matters. Its class time." Gobber said approaching the group. Oh thank Thor!

"This isn't over, Hunter...As soon as class is over, I want to know whatever it is your hiding..." Astrid huffed as she went to the stables to saddle up Stormfly. I'd already saddled, Strykeout. I led him out and got on his back. The next 30 minutes we spent working on formations. Astrid was glaring at me the whole time, and I was sure the rest of my friends were too. They all knew I was hiding something and were probably upset that I hadn't come clean about. Now that they knew for sure I was, they'd be all over me until I told the truth but right now was class time...I knew they would ask first chance they got after the last bell of the day rang. I sighed heavily as we moved into aerial flips, dive bombs, sharp turns and more. This was easy for me, well on Toothless it was. On Strykeout was a new challenge for me but nothing I couldn't handle.

We were currently about 40 feet in the air practicing these moves when Heather stopped short and Strykeout and I ran into her. "Heather...What the hell..." Shaun groaned since we all got stopped so we wouldn't crash together and fall. I noticed she was staring off towards the North, she never got distracted that easily.

"Hunter...Isn't that mom coming towards us on Cloud Jumper?" Heather asked me, I blinked a few times and looked the way she was and sure enough it was mom with her Stormcutter dragon, Cloud Jumper she called it. Dad had a Thunderdrum named Thornado. Heather had Windshear her Razorwhip and her Terrible Terror, Nightstar. Me on the other hand had not one or two but 3 dragons now. Toothless my Night Fury, Strykeout my Triple Stryke, and Sharpshot my Terrible Terror. But only the Haddocks knew Toothless was mine, to everyone else who saw him...He belonged to Shadow but that was me anyway even if no one knew that but my family. I hated keeping secrets but if I told it would just cause more trouble that I didn't need right now.

I watched as mom flew towards us with Cloud Jumper, she looked to be holding something in her arms as I leaned a bit and looked closer my eyes widened. In my mother's arms was my daughter, Hope. Why was my mom bringing her to the school! Were the Gods trying to kill me!? Oh great Odin above why. First Heather threatens to tell them if I don't and now mom is bringing my daughter here and for what reason. Hope should be in daycare right now and I didn't get any calls! Then again my phone was down in the stables but that is entirely beside the point. I wouldn't do anything, not yet. Maybe mom was coming to see dad, she must of got off early and picked Hope up for me...Right? I watched as mom got closer to us, Hope was moving around a lot, Cloud Jumper jerked and mom tried to hold both her dragon and Hope but it didn't work. Hope slipped from her arms falling towards the ground.

Fear took over me as I urged Strykeout into a dive, just close enough I stood on his back and jumped off and dove faster. I pulled Hope into my arms and turned is so my back would take the impact. "HUNTER!" I heard Astrid and Heather yell together. I closed my eyes holding her tightly as I waited for what I assumed would be unimaginable pain but it never came. I felt something wrap around my waist and stop my fall. Opening my eyes I looked up and saw Strykeout there with a smile and his tongue out of his mouth. Looking down I saw his 3 tails wrapped around me to slow my fall to the ground, he placed me down carefully as I took a few breaths to calm down. I nearly died! And Strykeout, who wasn't even my bonded dragon saved my life. I forced a smile and rubbed his head as he unwrapped his tails from me and crouched down.

"Thank you buddy..." I said softly, the dragon cooed at me and backed up a bit. I saw my mother land, then Heather, Astrid and the rest of them. And here we go.

"Hunter...Gods, I'm so sorry...She...wouldn't stop moving around and it scared...Cloud Jumper..." My mother sobbed.

"Its okay mom...She's fine...Just scared." I said calmly.

"Are you okay?" My mother asked, I nodded.

"You idiot!" I heard Heather scold me. I rolled my eyes at her. "What were you thinking! You could of killed yourself!" Heather shouted, Hope began to whimper.

"Ssshh, its okay." I soothed.

"Vi!" I heard my father yell as he rushed over as fast as he could. "I saw everything from the window, what happened? Is everyone alright?!"

"Dad...Everyone is fine...Its okay. Mom had Hope on Cloud Jumper, she wriggled to much and fell off. I dived, caught her...and then Strykeout caught me. We're both okay. She's just scared..." I explained quickly.

"Papa!" Hope said happily.

"Hello princess." Samuel smiled to her. The others were just confused as to what was going on. I looked to my mother now.

"Why is she here mom? This is no place for her." I state.

"The daycare had a small explosion, all kids evacuated safely and had to be picked up...They said you wouldn't answer so they called me. I just figured you'd want to know what happened and we were close by so we came here..." My mother replied quietly. I sighed heavily as I kissed Hope's forehead and cradled her close.

"I'm going to take her home for the day..." I sighed softly moving towards Strykeout as he bent down to let me on his back.

"Hunter...You have class. I'll take her with me back home..." My mother offered preparing to take Hope from me but she clung tighter and buried her face in my chest.

"Awe, she wants her big brother..." Rylee smiled gently. My father, sister, mother, and myself all stared at her arching a brow in disbelief at what she said. "What...Did I...say something I wasn't supposed to?" Rylee questioned, I felt all their eyes on me now as I continued to hold Hope.

"You...don't know?" My mother stated.

"Know...what? What's going on?" Astrid asked stepping forward now. I sighed.

"Son...I think its time you told them..." My father put a hand on my shoulder now and I nodded. I saw Astrid's eyes water a bit, I had a feeling she knew what I was going to say but she was waiting for me to say it.

"Hunter?..." Astrid said shakily. I faced them now with serious eyes.

"She isn't my little sister...She's..." I trailed off as Hope cuddled close to me, she turned her head facing the group as her eyes opened revealing my green eyes.

"Dada..." Hope said nuzzling against my chest and their eyes widened with their mouths dropping open.

"My daughter." I finally finished my sentence. An awkward silence fell over the area now, just the light breeze blowing around. None of them moved as I sighed, I knew this would happen. They were all in complete shock of what I said. "You all have been harassing Heather to know what I've been hiding, now you know. I have a daughter, this is her. And her name is Hope Haddock. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone, I wasn't ready for people to know I fathered a child two years ago. And I asked my parents, and my sister to keep the secret for me until I was ready to talk about it. Astrid...This, her is why I said I wasn't ready for a relationship...Aside from not not knowing how I feel in return, I didn't know how you would take to me having a child. I know that look in your eyes, you're hurt I hid something. You all are. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but I wasn't ready to talk about it and I really didn't know how to tell all of you that I had a child. I know all of you are in shock right now and the fall scared Hope pretty good so I'm going to take her home and...when all of you are ready to know the truth about the last two years...You can come by the house. Heather can give you the address...And Astrid..." I saw her look at me sadly, still in shock. "Please believe I never wanted to hurt you...And I'm more sorry than you'll ever know for hiding this from you, from all of you but I had to do what was best for Hope."

Without another word more, I got on Strykeout holding Hope close to me as he launched into the sky heading back home. I couldn't say anything other than what I had, that fall scared Hope and I just wanted to get her home. I knew the group would come eventually to hear everything but for now my concern was for Hope. And what made this all worse, they didn't even know about Toothless or me being Shadow yet. I would tell them when they came for the story. They knew one secret, they might as well know both. I sighed as I kept my eyes on the sky while flying home. Hope was smiling softly and cuddled against me as I made sure to hold her tightly. Today definitely didn't go how I wanted it too, this wasn't how I wanted them to find out but it happened so all I could do was wait for them to come for answers and prayed to Odin that they would forgive me for everything.


	12. Hear Him Out

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

12; Hear Him Out.

 **{Astrid's POV}**

So fast. Everything happened so fast that day, two days ago when Hunter's secret he'd been hiding came out. That he was a father to a little girl named Hope Haddock. I remember gathering the courage to finally tell him how I felt about him and he rejected me saying he couldn't be in a relationship right now, that he needed time to figure things out out which was okay with me. I did sort of throw it on him out of the blue but then I decided to push more by asking about the last two years when he was gone. I knew he changed, he tensed when I asked him about it. He said nothing but I just...snapped at him and demanded he tell me what he was hiding, that he was having Heather hide too, and his father. We argued, then Gobber came and we had to do training. I was getting the truth today if it was the last thing I did but then things went...chaotic.

Hunter's mom showed up, she was holding a little girl that fell. Hunter wasted no time diving for her, he caught her and Strykeout caught him. That little girl clung to him like a security blanket, at first my friends and I thought this was his and Heather's little sister judging by her hair which was dark brown with some lighter streaks in it. We thought that was the secret, that they had a sister. But as I watched how Hunter reacted when she fell, and after the fact soothing her...I began to feel like it was deeper than sibling. None of us heard what Hunter's mother said about why the little girl was there, only that he was going to take her home. That was odd, why wouldn't Hunter let his mom or dad take the kid? It was...theirs right? But that little girl clung to Hunter tightly, refusing to leave him.

Rylee made a comment about her not wanting to leave her brother and we saw the looks on confusion cross their faces. Why would they look at us like that? What did Rylee say that was wrong. Violet, Hunter and Heather's mother made a remark about us not knowing, that's when Samuel said it was time Hunter told us. At that point...I already had a feeling about what it was. Everything made sense, Hunter's phone calls to a _school_ that we assumed he could take after high school hours were over, him darting off the other day on Strykeout, how well he was with the doll Melody...I only looked at him sadly and with shock. And then he said it.

"She isn't my little sister...She's..." He had trailed off as we saw this little girl's eyes. They were exactly like Hunter's. She had his eyes, right down to color too. And seeing the hair again beside Hunter's, we understood where it was going. The little girl had said 'Dada' and shock hit us all like a pile of bricks. Then the two words came out as Hunter finished his sentence, "My daughter."

His...daughter. Hunter had a daughter and she was right there in his arms. I didn't even know what to say or do. Everything since he had come back had been a lie, his secret that his family was keeping for him. I listened to him say he was sorry for lying and more but all I felt was...betrayal in a way. In health and home ec, he never raised his hand to having sex, or any of that. But it made sense now why he got so defensive in that health debate. Because he was a teenage parent, Samuel even said that when Hunter took off. That he knew it was a sensitive subject for Hunter. Everything fit not but that didn't make the pain any less harder to deal with. He said he had never wanted to hurt me, or any of us. He said when we were ready to hear the truth, to come to his house. But two days had passed since then and we hadn't gone, also Hunter hadn't been to school. Heather missed one day but she was there the day after.

Now sitting in lunch with my friends, we were all silent. We hadn't said much about anything after that day, all of us couldn't believe it. That Hunter was a father, that he lied to us and we were supposed to be best friends. Heather lied too, we always asked and she brushed it off. And when we caught her hiding something she said she wished she could tell us and was sorry. That made sense now, she was covering for Hiccup. His whole family was. I was hurt, I actually cried when I got home that day after school. I loved Hunter, even after this I still loved him. I wanted to know his secret but I didn't think it would be him having a child.

"What do we do guys?" Shaun asked breaking the silence.

"About what?" Eric sighed.

"Hunter, and Heather...And...the fact Hunter has a kid, and lied to us about it. He said he was gone for two years because Heather lost her mom and didn't want to face anyone...But...It wasn't just that." Rylee mumbled.

"He lied to us. We asked over and over again what happened but he didn't tell us. Plain and simple, he didn't trust us...So much for being friends." Shaun huffed. Heather walked by the table now, she almost glared at us.

"Can you not talk about my brother behind his back." She retorted coldly.

"Can you and him not keep secrets behind our backs?" Travis said.

"Look, I know it was wrong that he hid it from you...I told him over and over again to come out about. But he had his reasons..." Heather sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I finally asked.

"Because it wasn't my secret to tell. I agreed to keep it for him...Its his business." Heather replied. "You don't know...what he's been through. Okay? I'm not saying you have to do anything but...You should at least hear him out. You don't know his side of the story. You just see a lie, and yes...It was. But you have to consider how hard it was for him to become a father two years ago when he was only 15 years old...That's...really scary. You all admitted that in home ec and health class...Hunter lived it, still does. And he may not show it...But he is still scared and he really is sorry. The invitation is still there...for you to come to the house and get the story..." Heather said as she put a piece of paper down. "That's our address...Do with it what you want. You said you wanted the truth, the only way you'll get it is if you come over." With that she walked away.

"I know it might...not be my place here but...You guys did say you wanted the truth about what happened so...Maybe go and hear the guy out...I mean everyone has their reasons for keeping things to themselves." Damien said, they all looked at him now.

"He's right...So is Heather...We wanted to know the truth. We know he has a kid...but we don't know how it happened." Rylee stated.

"I don't know about any of you...But I'm going, after school today. I want to know..." I stated.

"We're coming too." The group replied nodding. With that decided on, we finished our lunch then went to dragon training for the rest of the day. Afterwards the last bell we all decided to walk to Hunter's. According to the address it wasn't far, a 15 minute walk. No wonder Hunter always few back and forth to school. Heather had gone home with Samuel.

(The Haddock House)

When we reached Hunter's house we couldn't believe we'd never seen it before. I saw Samuel's and Violet's cars there, so they were both home and Heather too. But we were only there for one person, Hunter and there for one reason. The truth about the last 2 years. Before I could even knock, Hunter opened the door and stood there holding Hope. "Decided you wanted the story?" We nodded quietly. "Very well then. Come on inside...I'll tell you..." He said to us, he sounded...cold almost. Not cold as in weather cold, just...no emotion which wasn't like him at all. He moved aside letting us in, we all sat around the living room seeing Samuel, Violet, and of course Heather. Hunter shut the door then walked over to the playpen laying Hope down in it, he covered her up and stepped back slowly.

 **{Hunter's POV}**

I'd had a feeling they would come tonight, Heather told me she confronted them during lunch about giving me a chance to explain. I hadn't cared if they came or not, it was up to them if they wanted to know everything. I hadn't gone to school in two days since the reveal of me having Hope, I wasn't in the mood and it wasn't like I was missing anything vital, so after school I gave it all of 30 minutes before they'd come. I actually watched from the window when the arrived and decided to answer it before they knocked. I'd just gotten Hope to sleep. I invited them in knowing why they were there and they filed in slow sitting around the living room.

"Well I think its time we leave Hunter alone to talk. Vi, Heather..." Samuel said. They got up to go into the kitchen.

"Want us to take Hope for you?" Heather asked.

"No its fine, she's asleep right now. I got her." I replied calmly. They nodded and left, now it was just me and the gang. Well me and the others, I didn't know if they still considered me a friend after I lied to them for months, and I guess years. I never told them when it happened either. Before I told them the story, I still had one other thing to show them. My other secret, being Shadow the dragon racer. "Before I give you the story, I have one other thing to tell you. Another...secret I guess you can consider it. And if you yell and wake my daughter, I'll kick you out..." I warned seeing them about to yell.

"Okay...What other secret are you keeping from us then?" Rylee asked.

"Follow me, quietly..." I said moving into the kitchen as they did right after me. "Keep an ear for Hope...I'll be back in a second." I told my parents and sister. They nodded as I opened the back door leading to the yard where there was a barn with the main doors open, it wasn't a long walk there maybe 2 minutes. "Try not to freak out..." I said, they gave me confused looks as I sighed. Here goes nothing, well actually...Everything. I put my fingers to the corners of my mouth and gave a whistle.

"If you're going to show us that Strykeout stays here too, we know that...He never stays at school unless you're there." Shaun mentioned.

"Just be quiet and look...Come here bud!" I called out to Toothless. They all looked towards the barn as Toothless emerged and I heard their gasps of shock. Yep. Here we go. Toothless bounded towards me happily and saw them panting with his tongue out.

"Hunter...You have...a Night Fury?!" They asked in unison with wide eyes.

"Like Heather who has Windshear as her bonded dragon...I have him. He's my bonded dragon..." I told them.

"How did...we miss this?! Why haven't you brought him to school and trained with him?!" Asked Travis.

"Because no one would leave me alone if I brought a Night Fury to school...He's the rarest dragon known to man, also the fastest and smartest." I stated.

"Wow and we thought Shadow was the only one with a Night Fury...What the hell Hunter! This is amazing..." Rylee smiled. Yeah, smile now. You're going to hate me in a second when I tell you that I'm Shadow.

"What's his name?" Astrid asks now. Moment of truth.

"His name is Toothless." I watched their smiles disappear, eyes widen with shock again.

"But wait...Toothless is...Shadow's dragon..." Rylee pointed out. I faced them now as I reached into Toothless's saddlebag and pulled out Shadow's mask for races and their mouths turned to a large O shape. I put the mask on and stood in one of Shadow's signature stances, arms crossed and leaning against Toothless.

"Yes, I know. Toothless is Shadow's dragon. And I'm Shadow, the dragon racer." I stated through the mask.

"No way...I don't...believe it...It can't be you. You can't be Shadow..." Astrid said.

"Can't it?" I pulled the mask off now. "Has anyone ever seen Shadow without his mask during a race? Shadow races with a Night Fury named Toothless. And if you recall...The day you all came to the race track, I wasn't there. I had food poisoning, remember? But Shadow and Deranged Spark had a one on one race, and Shadow one that race plus the main race. Whenever there's a race, I told you that you couldn't come over and I couldn't hang out. When Damien transferred to our school, I walked out because I'm Shadow and he's my rival. I started racing before Hope was born about a year and a half ago. I have the dragon, and the mask. What more proof do you need? Me in full racing gear. Its in the barn, I'll go get it if I really need too." I stated.

They were quiet as Heather came out now and stood beside me. "You knew he was...Shadow?" Shaun asked.

"Of course I did...I was around when he became Shadow. The only racer in the league to conceal himself behind a mask. I'm surprised none of you saw me nod to him before we left that day and he nodded back. When there's a race, Hunter doesn't come to school if you noticed...He's 'sick' those days, or working. Technically its not a lie because dragon racing is his job." Heather said.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell us this either!" Astrid grumbled.

"What choice did I have...I'm a famous dragon racer, a father, a high schooler...I didn't need all the extra drama in my life. Not saying you're drama but I mean with the press and shit...They are all over the other racers, I don't want to be like them. Yeah, I like to race but I also want a normal life...If you recall, I said this when we talked about Shadow. 'He's a normal guy like the rest of us and racing is a hobby. He conceals himself so people won't bother him or his Night Fury, no one has seen him with the mask off so it makes it easy for him to blend in with a normal crowd'. Ring any bells?" I sighed.

"So its...been you the whole time? Anything else you're not telling us?" Eric asked.

"That's all of it. I'm Shadow the dragon racer, I bonded with a Night Fury, and I'm a father..." I say firmly.

"If you wanted to be concealed as Shadow...Then why tell us you're him?" Astrid asked.

I looked at them seriously now. "Because you're my friends, and I didn't want anymore secrets...And I don't care how much you hate me for keeping these secrets...I will ask you to not say anything about me being Shadow...I know it's a lot to ask but if not for me...Do it for Toothless. He's the only Night Fury seen in 300 years...He'd never be left alone if people knew he belonged to me, and that's...not fair to him." I look down.

"You don't deserve it, Hunter...But...We won't tell anyone you're Shadow, if you agree to tell us everything about the last two years...starting with the day you left after freshman year ended...Deal?" Astrid stated.

"Done. Thank you...Lets go back inside and...I'll tell you everything from when it started..." I say. Nodding we all headed back inside the house and took a seat in the living room. Heather sat with mom and dad in the kitchen, I checked on Hope before sitting down on the couch looking at them, all of them waiting for me to start. I had agreed to tell them so I couldn't go back on it now. I had to tell them everything about Olivia, Hope, Toothless...It was going to be a long night but I had to do this. I said no more secrets...And I meant it.


	13. Everything

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

13; Everything.

 **{Hunter's POV}**

After I told them about me being Shadow, as expected they didn't believe it right away. To know that I was him the entire time but in my frustration of their reactions I gave them proof they couldn't really deny. Such as having the mask and Toothless obviously. Then there were minor details such as why I got mad seeing Damien at school, and the fact I played sick the day of the race they went too where I went against Damien one on one. After that they couldn't deny the truth that I was really Shadow the dragon racer. I knew it was asking a lot of them but I did ask them to keep Toothless and my identity as Shadow a secret, and thankfully they agreed under the conditions that I told them the truth about everything starting from the day I left the school with dad for the 3 week vacation. I didn't want to think about this, it still hurt even two years later but I did say no more secrets so I would tell them no matter what.

"We're waiting, Hunter..." Astrid said impatiently. I could feel their eyes on Hope, probably still trying to process she was my daughter.

"Look, I told you before...It not easy to talk about...Okay so just give me a minute." I sighed. "After leaving the school, dad and I went home to leave for vacation. Mom had everything packed for us so all we had to do was just pack the car and go. It was 3 hours away...I slept most of the ride until mom woke me up to say we were there. Dad had told me previously that we were sharing the vacation house with another family, so when we got there it was a duplex house, side by side. The other family came out, the Holgerson's. Alvin, Ellie, and their teenage daughter...Olivia. She looked as miserable as I was to be there but I didn't see that...I only saw how drop dead beautiful she was. My heart was racing in my chest seeing her teal eyes and dark caramel brown hair...Our parents decided to unpack everything and we went for a walk along the beach to get better acquainted since we'd be sharing that vacation house for 3 weeks."

"Sounds like you fell for her at first sight." Rylee mentioned, I saw Astrid tense up.

"I did...During that walk we talked about school, the fact neither of us were happy to be on the trip, ages, birthdays, favorite things to do, likes, dislikes...You name it. We talked about everything we could before getting called back for dinner. She was...14 at the time, myself 15. And then...for the next 3 weeks we did everything together. Played games, drew, swam, surfed, took walks in the edge of the beach where the water came to shore. She fell for me as hard as I fell for her and then...One day we realized...that is was our last night at the vacation house. She lived 4 hours away from it, and I lived 3...We were walking during the sunset saying we wished it hadn't been over so soon. We wanted to still try to be together so we agreed to a long distance relationship. That we'd talk and text every day until we could see each other again." I looked down a bit. They were quiet so I know they were just listening.

"She told me that we could make that last night perfect and before I could ask she pulled me with her to an old shack about 2 miles down the beach and we snuck inside. As soon as we were, she kissed me. I stopped her and asked what she was doing and she asked me to make love to her." I heard them gasp sitting back a bit. "She said she wanted to give herself to me, a way to give her something until we met again. I said we could and then she...begged me to do it. And I told her if anyone found out we were dead but she said it would be our secret so...I agreed and then for an hour...I made love to her. And before you say anything, I had a condom too. As soon as I turned 15, mom made me start carrying one around..." I closed my eyes.

"When we were done, we made it back out and when asked where we'd been since we were out of sight we just said we walked too far and got lost in the moonlight. They didn't suspect a thing and the next morning was a hard goodbye. All I wanted was to see her again but I had no idea when that would be. I met up with you when I got back, Liv and I still talked every day and we'd call each other at night. But as that month passed her calls and texts became nonexistent... I'd gotten worried if she was alright. When there was two weeks until what would have been sophomore year left...I was sitting with my parents watching a movie when she called me. Mom paused the movie so I could hear better and Olivia told me she needed to see me. She sounded so upset...She said her parents were bringing her the next day by train...And they'd be here by noon time. All she said was she was sorry before hanging up." I closed my eyes and then opened them looking towards Hope.

"She was coming...to tell you she was pregnant...Wasn't she?" Eric asked.

I nodded to him. "When they got here, we instantly moved inside the house. Her father told her to tell me, and I was confused. She looked at me crying and said she was sorry again. I asked her to tell me whatever it was and she told me she was pregnant. In that moment for me at least, everything just stopped. I asked her what she meant, we'd made love...one time and used protection...I...thought the reason she was sorry was because she cheated on me. I asked who the father was and her mother told me it was me. I guess...Olivia missed her period two weeks later after the trip, her mom took her to get a blood test done at the doctors and that came back positive. My dad asked if it was true that Olivia and I made love, I hadn't heard him at first because I was in shock still that Olivia was pregnant and it was mine...He yelled my name and I told him it was true."

"So what happened after that, is Olivia like...living here or something?" Astrid asked.

"No. Our parents argued a little. Olivia's dad blamed me but she told him that it was her fault because she asked me, begged me and I said yes. I told her that it wasn't her fault because...sex is a two way street. Even if she begged, I still said yes." I replied.

"I see where...that argument in health class came from now..." Travis stated.

"I was told next that because she was 14, and the distance between us there was no way we could raise it together. So they gave her two options, abortion or adoption. She chose adoption and they had come to get me to sign my rights over. Mom said I should get a say because it was my baby too, I was just in shock and then Olivia confessed that she wasn't ready to be a mom, and she wanted to do so many things still that she couldn't with a baby. That...killed me to know. That we both had a hand in it and she outright was refusing to even try. She was a month along already, gave birth in April when I was already 16. But backtracking, mom said that this was a lot to take in and for them to come back in a few days. They agreed, Olivia said that she wished she had another option but didn't. They left the form with me and left the house and for the next 5 days following...I just sat in my room trying to process everything." I said.

Hope began to stir a bit and whine, I got up and lifted her from the playpen. She relaxed against me as I looked to them again. "You couldn't do it...could you? You couldn't give her up..." Astrid said.

"No. I couldn't. I couldn't even think about it. When they returned 5 days later, I crumbled the form and threw it away. I told her to give the baby to me and I would raise it myself. I admitted that as much as an accident as it might have been, it still happened and it was still something we both had a hand in and it was still my baby. I told her and our parents that I would take responsibility for my decision and actions. I gave her the form that would give me sole custody...She signed it after I said 'You wanted another option. This is it.' I told her I wanted updates...and walked away. I was hurt by her...We both made the baby, yet I was the only one who wanted to take care of it..." They frowned a bit. It had to of been hard for him.

"So did you...meet Toothless after that? What's the story with that? Or do they...go together?" Travis questioned.

"They do...After Olivia left that day things went on as normal only I didn't return to school...In those three weeks until school began again...Heather lost her mother and that whole process you know so I won't re-explain it...After all that, Heather wasn't ready to go back to school and I wasn't either. Dad agreed to home-school us...I started looking for a job. Heather found out about the baby and Olivia because she e-mailed me a picture from the first ultrasound and I left it up on the computer. I begged her not to say anything to anyone...and keep the secret. She did...So don't be mad at her...Anyway...until Olivia was 7 months pregnant I was just working at the pet shop. Dad or mom would take me by train for Olivia's ultrasounds and she would text me any other updates. When she hit 7 months, I met Toothless. He was wounded and landed in the backyard. I took care of him until he was better and then he just never left. I told him he could but he stayed anyway. Then I just...bonded with him." I explained.

"It just...happened?" Rylee questioned. I nodded.

"I was sitting outside with him when Olivia called me to tell me the baby was moving around a lot and she was uncomfortable while getting testing done. I was worried about the baby...All my feelings for her faded when she told me she didn't want to become a mom...even though we both knew the risks of having sex that night. She and I got into an argument and Toothless just comforted me. He sat beside me, laid his head in my lap and let me pet him. Olivia was trying to get me to change my mind about taking the baby but I told her my mind was made up and she couldn't go back on the agreement now. Toothless growled at the phone hearing her yell at me and I put my hand out to him, he pressed his nose to it and...It just happened. We bonded and it was like nothing I ever felt before." I saw Hope with her eyes opened now and reaching for my face.

"Its like he knew you were upset with her and wanted to be there for you like you were for him." Shaun remarked.

"That's what I said too. Shortly after that, Heather met Windshear and bonded to her. Dad enrolled us on an outside dragon training program and you know that story. How I got into racing was due to the fact I saw sign-ups at the program Heather and I were in. Said anyone 16 or older could join if they had a dragon. If under 18, parent had to approve. The weekly pay to come to practice alone was $10 per hour, then the first prize was $500. Second place $300, and third is $100. I knew I needed money to raise the baby so I talked to dad and he allowed it. I signed up with the name Shadow, my dragon's name, Toothless and that was it. Been racing since, it really is...my job. Its why I said I was busy because I really was..." I sighed.

"So okay, Olivia gave birth next?" Travis questioned.

"Yeah...I was already out there, she was going for another sonogram and leaving the office she was having really sharp pain. I told her to go lay down for a while and I'd stay to help her out, but before we reached the car...Her water broke so we rushed to the hospital. It was me, her mom, Heather, and my mom. Olivia was in labor for 12 hours, and pushed for 30 minutes before the doctor said the baby's heart rate was dropping and their best option was for Olivia to have a c-section...So I was in there with her and her mom...The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck, and they had the baby out in 40 seconds. They told us it was a girl, Olivia refused to hold her and her mother explained that I was taking the baby so they handed her to me to hold while they stitched Olivia up...And it took me all of 10 seconds to name her Hope. I went with the nurse to have Hope cleaned, weighed, measured, hand and foot prints. Finally, I got to feed her...After two days in the hospital, we finalized the paperwork and Hope came home with me in mom's car...Olivia and I haven't spoken since the day we left the hospital." I took a breath.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't just tell us, Hunter...I mean we're your best friends. We have been since the 6th grade...Didn't you trust us? We wouldn't of judged you, accidents happen..." Rylee stared.

"Lets get one thing straight...My daughter isn't an accident. I agreed to make love to Olivia, Hope's birth might not of been planned but she is far from an accident. I believe things happened this way for a reason..." I said firmly.

"Of course...I'm sorry..." Rylee looked down.

"But still...Why didn't you tell us? Anytime at all you could of just had us come over to tell us but you hid it...for two years from us...We asked over and over if everything was okay. You said it was fine, that you were okay. That day in health you lost it over the topic, in home ec you didn't raise your hand when the teacher asked who in the room had sex...I even said you'd make a good father in all those chances...you never said a word..." Astrid said tears forming again.

"And I'm sorry for that...Like I said...I just wasn't ready...A lot happened in the last two years between the vacation to now...So much and I just didn't say anything because I wasn't ready too. I wasn't ready for everyone to know I had sex at 15, protected, knocked up a girl I thought I loved, became a father, a racer...Then a brother to Heather, the home-schooling, the races, parenting...You don't understand how hard it's been for me. And all I wanted to do when I came back to school was just for a little while...have things be normal again..." Hunter cradled Hope against him. "You are my best friends, and I shouldn't of hid it this long...I just...everything go so crazy so fast and...telling everyone wasn't on the top of my to do list...and when I finally came back to school...I just wanted to act like something in my life hadn't changed completely..."

"Is this everything? Like no other secrets...You having a daughter, and being Shadow the dragon racer...That's the only two things you hid from us?" Astrid asked firmly.

"Yes, it is. I swear on my life I'm not hiding anything else from you..." I said quickly.

"And that was the entire story?" Shaun asked next.

"It was. Yes, it was everything and all of it...Can...you guys forgive me?" I said slowly to them. They looked at one another and sighed before looking back to me while I was holding Hope.

"We're...gonna need some time to think about this, Hunter...This wasn't some little secret you kept, it was huge. Two huge secrets that you didn't tell us about. You...kept us out of the loop, and when you came back you still tried to hide it...You didn't tell us right away in the first story...You lied to us. Your best friends of 6 years..." Shaun said.

'We'll let you know when we've decided..." Travis said. I could only nod to them as they got up and left the house silently. Once the door was closed I kissed Hope's forehead and sat down on the couch with my eyes closed. All I could do now was hope they could forgive me but honestly...I didn't blame them if they didn't. I didn't even forgive myself for keeping these things a secret from them. I should of told them as soon as it happened, like when I got back from vacation about Olivia and then should of told them about becoming a father, and dragon racer...But I didn't. Like an idiot I kept it to myself and my family and now I might lose the best friends I ever had because of this. But at least if I lost them...I had my parents, Heather, Toothless...And I had my little girl. So I would be alright one way or another.


	14. Do You Trust Me?

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

14; Do You Trust Me?

 **{Astrid's POV}**

Hearing everything from Hunter was a lot to take in, none of us knew what to say or do. Me especially. I had been in love with Hunter since freshman year, I finally told him how I felt and then all this happened. Hunter slept with a girl when he was 15, he fell in love with this Olivia girl and slept with her, then ended up pregnant with Hunter's child. A child he now took care of by himself because Olivia decided she didn't want to own up to what she and Hunter had done. She said she didn't want to be a mom, so Hunter stepped up and took full custody and now raised Hope himself. Not just him being a father but also Shadow!? That was really unexpected too. Not in the sense it wasn't possible just shocking. Sure it was weird why he hated Damien joining the group, and that he was always sick during races and couldn't hang out, and that he could fly any dragon while he was still under 18. You had to pass special classes to be permitted to fly so young not that Hunter was young. He'd be 18 shortly. But when he got Toothless he was 16.

All of us were quiet, not sure how to handle this. We knew he was sorry, that much we couldn't deny and we guessed it was understandable that he didn't want to say anything when it all happened. That was a lot to take on for only 15-16 years old. But to not tell us when things calmed down? Or when he came back to school with Heather? He had the chance and chose not to say anything about being Shadow or a father. He chose that. That's why none of knew what to do right now. We had stayed and listened to the whole story but after hearing what he said for being sorry, we just had to get out of there. We needed time to think about it all. If we could forgive him. We told him we'd let him know and left. And in this, we had to figure out if we could forgive Heather. She knew the truth and even if asked to keep a secret, we were worried about Hunter thinking he was in some kind of trouble. Instead of letting us worry, Heather could of told us that he had a lot going on and would tell us in time.

It was hard, having to decide if we could forgive two of our best friends or not. While walking, it was silent between us. "What do we do guys...?" Travis asked slowly.

"I don't...know." Shaun shrugged.

"Me either..." Rylee leaned on Eric's shoulder.

"I know he meant no harm and it was his personal business but...you don't...keep secrets like that from your friends." Fredrick sighed.

"Astrid...You haven't said anything since we left...What's your take on it?" Rylee looked at her. I didn't know what I could say. I was still in shock, and hurting.

"Its...not what I was expecting to find out..." I finally said after a minute.

"It wasn't what any of us expected...The question is, how to we handle this. Can we forgive him, and her? They both kept it from us." Eric stated now.

"Well Heather only kept it because Hunter asked to too. She never denied there was a secret...She just couldn't tell us." Fredrick defended Heather now, obviously because he liked her.

"She could tell us, she chose not too. Just like Hunter." Travis interjected.

"But she was asked not too. Hunter asked his whole family not to say anything, because he wasn't ready or whatever. I guess I can understand...How do you tell your friends you became a father at 15, well 16 when the baby was born...Or that you found the rarest of all dragons and was a dragon racer to earn money to take care of said child...That's a lot to say at once and that story...Man...It had to be hard to talk about." Eric looked at all of us.

"This Olivia sounds like a bitch honestly. She was 14 when she asked Hunter to have sex with her, she knew the risks. They both did...I mean...What if Hunter didn't have the condom? Did she even know he had it or just asked assuming they'd do it unprotected? Maybe that's the only reason Hunter said yes, because he knew he had protection even though it failed...But...he accepted the responsibility of his actions. She didn't...Its like she used him." Shaun answered now.

"Yeah, I could see his facial reactions...He wasn't happy talking about it but he did because he promised to tell us the truth..." Rylee mentioned.

"So we'd keep his secret about being Shadow..." I sighed.

"He was going to tell us anyway...He said that the day in training." Fredrick reminded. We all sighed again, still no closer to a decision. We were hurt by his choice not to tell us, like he didn't trust us but we understood how hard it had to be for him too. We were at a standstill. Me more so because even after all this...

...I was still in love with him.

In the silence we heard a roar above, stopping we looked up and saw Toothless and of course on his back was Hunter in his Shadow disguise. He didn't have Hope so he was flying alone, we just kind of watched him. Toothless was incredibly fast, that we wouldn't deny that factor and also even though we were confused and mad at Hunter for lying to us, and keeping all this a secret. It was still incredible to watch him fly. He was still riding a Night Fury for Thor's sake. "Alright, lets give it a shot bud!" We heard Hunter call to his dragon who responded with a toothy growl for confirmation. We saw him head land on the ground a little behind us, we didn't know if he saw us or not but either way if he didn't he didn't seem to care or it appeared that way and in fairness we told him to give us our space to decide. Flying on a dragon like Toothless, it definitely wasn't hard to get to their location right now.

 **{Hunter's POV}**

I had to get out of there. I hadn't wanted to talk about what happened but I promised to give them the truth but it still hurt telling them everything. I wanted to clear my head, I wanted to fly and what better way than with my best friend who I knew would be more than happy to take a flight. Toothless was my bonded dragon but I flew him and Strykeout pretty evenly. Strykeout was a my friend too, he saved Hope and me from that fall the day in training when I'd jumped off him to catch my daughter. I flew Strykeout at school, and Toothless for racing. But I flew both of them at home in shifts almost. One before dinner, one after. I loved my dragons, my family, and my daughter. I knew no matter what...They'd never abandon me. After leaving the house, I just got Toothless ready and booked it into the sky as fast as I could. I needed this right now. I had see my...Well I guess I could still call them my friends for now walking but that didn't matter. I was out here to relax, get myself together before going back home. "Alright, lets give it a shot bud!" I called to my Night Fury, he growled contently in response.

Toothless set down as we both took a minute, eyes closed even though my face was hidden behind my mask. I could feel Toothless's breathing in sync with my own as I slowly moved my hands to the metal handles on the saddle and leaned forward slightly, I felt the breeze kick up and both Toothless and I knew it was time. Our eyes opened as Toothless launched into the sky again, as high as we could go before the clouds. We did a few barrel rolls, sharp turns, loops, and flying upside down before he leveled out gliding on the breeze my arms out as if I were flying. "Ready?" I patted his neck, he shook a bit and stayed still as I pulled my feet from the stirrups and closed my eyes with a heavy sigh taking a moment to get my thoughts together.

 **{Regular POV}**

They watched Hiccup do a bunch of interesting moves that they never saw on the track. They wouldn't lie and saw they weren't interested in seeing how he was with Toothless off race time. They just stood there watching closely as Toothless leveled out as they just hovered a moment before they saw Hunter just let himself fall off Toothless straight down and head forest. "What the heck is he doing!" Astrid exclaimed worry clearly taking over.

"Ooooooohhh! YEAH!" He cheered.

"Oh you haven't seen his latest invention yet." Heather stated smiling as she came out with Hope in the stroller. Violet and Samuel walking behind, Sam's arm around Violet's waist and her leaning on his shoulder.

"Latest...invention?" The gang asked blinking.

"Just watch." Heather chuckled. They nervously looked up as Hunter was falling down still and Toothless right behind and tucking his wings a bit to be right across from Hiccup as the two span around in the air. Hunter yelled out happily, cheering as Toothless closed his eyes and smiled as they got closer to the ground, Hunter bent just a little and put his arms through the loops on his pants then pulled them as a pair of triangular stitched wings were seen. The group blinked as the wind caught his wings and he glided along like he was flying, Toothless right behind him watching closely. Hunter pressed something on his chest and a back find appeared stabilizing him in the air. Both of them just enjoyed the wind, letting it carry them.

"Woohoo!" Hunter yelled out laughing. Toothless fired a blast under him which gave him a burst to stay in the air. He did this 3 more times. "This is amazing!"

"Hunter! Watch out!" Astrid yelled, Hunter looked. Shit.

"No longer amazing! Toothless!" Hunter called, his dragon sped ahead and wrapped Hunter in his wings as the two crashed through maybe 2 trees and rolled to a stop. Both groaning loudly as the group ran over worried for him seeing the crash. Violet was first as Toothless opened his wing and let Hunter out who brushed himself off and Toothless got up shaking it off. "Whew...Man!" Hunter smiled.

"Hunter, are you alright?!" Violet asked quickly.

"Mom, I'm fine..." Hunter mumbled as she was checking him over but he backed up and began folding up the wings back into his riding suit. "You alright bud?" Hunter asked removing his helmet and fixing his auburn hair a bit now seeing the gang, his parents, sister, and daughter. Hunter's dragon huffed and used his tail to toss a rock at Hunter's head and Hunter looked back seeing Toothless grumbling at him. "What?" Toothless turned his head from him, "What, you want an apology? Is that why you're pouting big baby boo?" Toothless growled at him. Hunter tossed his helmet down and tried to tackle Toothless though it had no affect on the large dragon what so ever. "Try this on for size."

The gang actually tried not to laugh, it was pretty funny to them. "Dada, Toothy!" Hope giggled.

"There ya feeling it? Picking up on all my heart felt remorse?" Hunter grabbed onto the front of Toothless who stood up on his back legs and walked Hunter towards the small cliff and hung him there. "Hey hey come on you wouldn't hurt me." Hunter no longer felt the ground and looked, he yelled and held on to Toothless tighter. "Woah woah you're right...your right...You win..." Toothless chuckled a deep throaty chuckle at him before flopping backwards and pinning Hunter down. "He's down, and its ugly...Vikings and dragons, enemies again!" Hunter laughed as Toothless tried to bop Hunter in the head but Hunter blocked. Before Hunter could get away, Toothless just dropped all his wait onto Hunter's mid-section making him gasp out for air.

"I think we know who won that round." Samuel chuckled.

Toothless began to lick Hunter's face leaving slobber on him. "Ugh!" Hunter rolled out from under his dragon and tried to wipe of off. "You know that doesn't wash out!" Hunter groaned out as Toothless laughed at him again victoriously. Hunter whipped the spit back on Toothless who began to clean himself. "You cheated, Tooth...You're 1,322 pounds and 27 foot body! I'm 145 pounds and 5'8''..." Hunter nudged his friend.

"You sure you're alright?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...We do this all the time..." Hunter shrugged. Astrid punched him in the stomach.

"You idiot! What is wrong with you, you could of killed yourself with a stunt like that." She scolded.

"I knew what I was doing...Just brought the wings out a little too late is all." Hunter stated.

"When did you make those wings?" Rylee asked, "Never seen them in the races before?"

"Made them right before I came back to school...I had to get them attached to the riding suit, today was a test run. They really aren't for races, just general flying purposes. But they act as a temporary fix if Toothless and I get separated or I feel like flying solo." Hunter explained.

"Still inventive I see." Astrid mumbled.

"Always." Hunter said.

"Dada, me fly Toothy?" Hope asked reaching for Hunter.

"Not quite baby. When you get bigger." Hunter replied as he unbuckled her and picked her up in his arms.

"I fly wiff you dada?" Hope looked up at him.

"Maybe tomorrow. Toothy is really fast for you, I don't want you to fall." Hunter kissed her nose and she giggled. "So why did you all stop to watch me fly?...Weren't you leaving to think or whatever..." Hunter asked.

"Well yeah but you're still the owner and rider of a Night Fury man...Only one seen in 100's of years...We never see it other than on T.V." Shaun remarked.

"I guess." Hunter said.

"Dude you have two strike class dragons...Damien has another one. Its still unreal, I'd kill to fly just one for a minute." Travis stated.

"Wouldn't we all." Astrid crossed her arms over her chest.

"You want to fly on him?" Hunter asked her, she blinked in surprise. Hunter handed Hope to his mother as he got on Toothless's back then put his hand out to Astrid who looked at it, then at him. Astrid looked at her friends quickly, wondering if she should or not.

"If you won't I will..." Rylee beamed. Astrid glared as she slowly took his hand but hesitated.

"Do you trust me, Astrid?" Hunter asked. She didn't answer, "You can't claim to love me if you don't trust me. It goes hand in hand. So do you trust me?" Astrid closed her hand on his while she nodded slowly then he pulled her up behind him. "Hold on tightly." Hunter said to her, she wrapped her arms around his waist nervously. "Lets go bud!" Hunter called, Toothless roared out and launched into the sky top speed, Astrid screamed at first and buried her head in his back. Hunter chuckled a bit as Toothless got high enough to just glide again. "Astrid...Open your eyes." Hunter told her.

 **{Astrid's POV}**

He asked me if I trusted him and I hesitated until he said that if I loved him, I trusted him. If I didn't trust him, I didn't love him. So I let him pull me up on Toothless, I held on as we took off. It was so fast, I couldn't believe it. I screamed in fear but then I felt nothing. "Astrid...Open your eyes." Hunter said to me, I took a few breaths and pulled me head off his back and opened my eyes to look around. I couldn't believe what I saw. We were high just below the clouds now, I couldn't even see the ground anymore but I didn't care either. This was amazing...I kept my eyes ahead seeing the sun beginning to set on the horizon line, it was beautiful. I put my hands on Hunter's shoulders and raised one to touch the clouds, I found myself smiling wide at it all. This was breathtaking.

"Hunter this is..." I couldn't even find the word to describe it.

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Hold on..." Hunter said as I did and Toothless flew up past the clouds, my eyes widened seeing it. It was already dark, the starry filled sky and moon. Off to the left I saw a glow, looking more I saw the Northern Lights. It was incredible, amazing...There were just too many words but none being enough to describe what I saw. And the feelings I had, as mad at Hunter as I wanted to be. I couldn't. Sure he lied and kept secrets but he was still Hunter, he didn't change. Not inside he didn't. I loved him, I was in love with him and this would never change. I didn't know what my friends wanted to do but this, it showed me that Hunter was still the same and deserved a second chance. I forgave him. I forgave him for everything.

 ** _[Authors Note;_** _Okay so just so we're clear...The flying scene the gang watched was the one from the second HTTYD movie where you hear the song 'Where No One Goes". And the flight scene at the end is the romantic flight from the first HTTYD movie only instead of Hiccup and Astrid being 15, they look like how they do in Race To The Edge at 17-18. ^_^_ ** _]_**


	15. Loss

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

15; Loss.

A week passed since the night Hunter took Astrid flying on Toothless for the first time in her life, he didn't do it for any other reason than she made a remark about wanting too. All of them had so after his flight with her, he offered all of them one ride. Travis, Rylee, and Shaun took the offer but not Eric and Fredrick. When returning to school, Hunter left Hope at home with his mother since the daycare hadn't been repaired yet and he hadn't found a new one to send her too. Hunter took the rest of that week off himself, and now with it Monday morning, he was back at school though he didn't want to be there. The group knew of Hope, and so did Damien because he was there but Hunter had no idea if anyone else knew he was a father. If people found out then whatever, he knew he couldn't hide it forever just didn't want it coming out in high school, more so no because everyone thought he was innocent or whatever. He never raised his hand in home ec when Mrs. Ostborg asked the class who had sex already, and in Health it was the same when he never raised his hand about feeling pressured or being used.

It made him a hypocrite but with there being 2 months until he turned 18 and 4 until graduation he wasn't all that worried about it. After high school he would never have to see these people again, except his friends. He wouldn't shut them out again. He already made that mistake once, and right now it very well might have cost him their friendship with him for lying and keeping secrets. Hunter arrived on Strykeout to the stables and got him settled there, Heather was being driven in by dad while Windshear had flown solo beside Strykeout to the school. When both dragons were set, Hunter made his way inside to get his books for the first 3 classes of the day which were for a blue day. Hunter sighed waiting for Heather and them going to first period, when Astrid got there she brought Melody and Hunter took her no problem. They were way off schedule with the evenness of taking care of their 'baby' for class which Hunter was ready to say screw it too.

Why did he need to take part? He had a child, he went through all this ready. He knew how hard it was, he didn't need to relive it again. He was very close to just telling his teacher about being a real father and wanted out of the project but then Astrid would be left to care for the baby herself and Hunter knew how hard it was to be a single parents so as much as he hated this project, he wouldn't do that to Astrid. It wasn't fair. Now in Algebra, all of them were just watching the lesson quietly although Astrid seemed pretty distracted today. Hunter didn't care, it was her grade if she missed something. But yet he was having a hard time focusing too, he was thinking about the fact Astrid had told him a week ago that she loved him and he didn't know if this was still true or not. She looked more hurt than shocked when she learned about Hope and Hunter being Shadow.

 **{Hunter's POV}**

I had my eyes on the board but my mind was a thousand miles away. There was so much going on, again. My friends might stop being my friends because I hid being Shadow and having a daughter. Damien was attending our school so my secret as Shadow could be blown at anytime, dragon racing was about to pick up a lot more too. Oh my head hurt already. But mostly, I wondered if Astrid still loved me. Sure I didn't know how I felt about her but after Olivia, I was hesitant to let myself have feelings for anyone else. Astrid had liked me since freshman year? That was right before I left for vacation and everything happened. I'd admit that Astrid was cute, funny, smart, and very attractive but to say I loved her was a stretch. Maybe a slight crush? I sighed to myself. I didn't know how I felt or what to even call it. It was pointless to allow myself to feel anything towards her if I didn't know if she still loved me.

Before the flight on Toothless I told her that she couldn't love me if she didn't trust me. She did nod in response to that and got on Toothless with me and I took her flying. I knew she was scared at first, she clung to me tightly. I left her pretty speechless after landing and taking the others who wanted a turn. If she trusted me to take her flying even after learning the truth then she still loved me right? I couldn't think about this right now, I had to focus on the lesson. I missed a lot already. Not that Algebra was hard for me, none of the subjects were but still didn't hurt to pay attention in case I missed something. I had a big race coming up soon too, right before my 18th birthday. It was for placement in the worldwide racing league that would be held in June after school let out. The winner of this race, would be representing their home island and the person who made it to the finals of the June race won $10,000.00.

I knew it would me or Damien who represented Berk since we had the two fastest dragons known to man. A Night Fury and a Skrill. Two strike class dragons that were just about evenly matched in speed. The Archipelago islands had racing leagues for every island except Berserker Isle, there weren't enough people to make a racing team just like with Berk so given our islands were only 30 minutes from one another, we combined our teams into one larger one. And Berk had a bigger stadium so the races were held there. This year, Berk was the sight for the worldwide race. People from all over would be coming and it was going to be televised. It was going to be huge and I honestly couldn't wait for it. Even though we raced against one another, we were still a team for outside events.

"Hunter! Are you paying attention?!" The teacher scolded bringing me from my thoughts.

"Yes ma'am." I replied. Even though I let myself get distracted, one look at the board and I knew what was going on.

"Then you would you mind answering your father on the speaker please." The teacher said, I looked at the speaker in the room now which was right by the clock. It can be sent to one room or the whole school, why would he page the room to talk to me instead of calling me down or just texting me.

" _Hunter." My father said again though the speaker._

"What dad?" I answered.

" _Don't get a tone with me, Hunter...Your mother called wanting to know where the the pain reliever/fever reducer is for Hope's teeth." My father stated._ Right, Hope's teeth were coming in slow and bothering her a lot.

"Sorry dad, I'm just tired. Tell mom its in my room in the nightstand drawer closest to the window. How high is her temperature?" I asked.

" _Your mother can't find the thermometer or the teething rings she just said she feels really warm and is cranky." Samuel replied._

"Oh I know she is. Why do you think I was up all night and running on maybe an hour of sleep. Thermometer is in the bathroom cabinet right side middle shelf, teething rings are on the 4th shelf down from the top of the freezer door. Anything else?" I asked.

" _That's it son. Your mother says thank you." My father states._ I rolled my eyes as the speaker went off and I groaned, sure dad just make it more obvious I have a daughter by announcing it to the entire classroom instead of calling me to the office or texting me. The teacher began her lesson again as I just closed my eyes.

 **{Astrid's POV}**

I could tell Hunter was stressed out, his daughter was teething and Samuel just had to page the room to get a hold of him. I still had no idea how he did it all. School, racing, being a father...I wouldn't be able too. My friends and I hadn't really talked about what to do. I already forgave him but he didn't know that yet. I wanted to talk to the group first, let them know that no matter what I wouldn't hate him. I loved him and no matter what he did, he had his reasons and I respected that. I kept the secret about loving him for 3 years because I didn't just didn't want to lose him as a friend. And though he knew I loved him now, he didn't know he felt for me. I understood how much he had going on now. I was mad before that he rejected me, but it made sense to me why he did that.

It looked like he was caring less and less who knew the truth, he didn't even try to hide the fact he had a daughter this time when Samuel called the room looking for him. I wanted to hug him, I really did. I looked back to the board as the teacher continued talking about the lesson. It was more or less review for the test on Friday, awesome for us. There was maybe another 30 minutes of class left, and in the silence of the room when we were working in our books on a chapter review, we heard steps rushing down the hall. The door to the classroom opened as Samuel poked his head in. "Sorry to interrupt, I need to borrow Hunter." All eyes were on him now.

"Dad really, if you are going to keep taking me out of class you might as well of continued to home-school me...Honestly. What is the problem?" Hunter grumbled. Samuel moved aside as Violet walked in holding Hope in her arms, Hunter was up instantly. "Why did you bring her here?" Hunter asked.

"I can't get her to calm down or take the medicine, or even get her temperature checked." Violet said over the crying.

"You told me you could handle this until I found another daycare..." Hunter sighed closing his eyes as he handed the doll to his his father who blinked a little, I got up and took the doll from him now and sat back down. Hunter took Hope from his mother and rocked her a bit. "Sssh baby...Its okay...Its alright, daddy is here now..." Hunter soothed his daughter. Hope's cries became softer now, "I know your teeth are bothering you baby girl..." Hunter said as he put his hand out for the diaper back, Violet handed it to him as he sat down in the computer chair with Hope on his knee while he pulled something from the bag, it looked like a thick wand with a piece of rubber on the end. Hunter pressed the button on it as it beeped and he ran the rubber piece over Hope's forehead and temple before it beeped again and he read the small screen. "101.8..." Hunter sighed.

"I never knew you had one of those." Violet stated.

"Picked it up a few weeks ago. The medicine in here or did you leave it at home?" Hunter asked. Violet nervously chuckled. He got up and moved to his backpack, he buckled a pouch on the top and pulled out a small bottle with a red liquid in it. Hunter pulled out a small pacifier and then opened the medicine bottle, he got the right amount and put it in the pacifier. He closed the bottle then the pacifier before giving it to Hope to suck on. "That's a good girl. It will make you feel better princess." Hunter said rocking the child in his lap after kissing her forehead. When she spit the pacifier out the medicine was gone and she laid her head on Hunter's chest.

"I'm sorry son. She's just used to having you around...Staying home all day with me is out of her element..." Violet sighed.

"Its fine mom. I've been taking care of her since the day she was born, and kids always want their parents when they don't feel good. But either you home-school me or you handle it...You can't just come here whenever she gets a little difficult. She'll be two in April...I'll get her back into daycare soon, you said you could do this. She's teething, its going to be hard...I gave her the medicine, it will take down the fever and help her sleep. She'll be up again around lunch time. Just give her lunch, fridge the food first. She likes the cold feeling, give her a little more medicine and she'll be find until I get back home." Hunter said handing the now sleeping Hope back to his mother.

"Thank you, Hunter." Violet said.

"You're welcome, now take her back home please...I'll check in at lunch..." Hunter said, Violet nodded and left with Samuel. Hunter sighed as he returned to his desk with his eyes closed.

"Are you...alright, Mr. Haddock?" Asked the teacher.

"Yeah, just fine..." Hunter mumbled. The rest of the class time was quiet, Hunter didn't say much through Science or Home Ec. He took Melody a few times, I had to assume he didn't like being away from Hope right now especially since his mother had come to the school needing help with her. By lunch time it definitely got around that Hunter had a daughter, every time he walked through the halls people were whispering about it and he ignored it all. When lunch time finally hit, Hunter was sitting at another table and I assumed this was because he didn't know how we felt about him sitting with us that and Damien was at our table too and we knew the story behind that. Lunch continued fine, I had gone to the bathroom but when I got back I saw my friends at Hunter's table. They weren't sitting. I walked over just in time to hear them say that they made their decision.

 **{Regular POV}**

Hunter looked towards the table where the group sat. He could see them talking but otherwise didn't pay any mind. Astrid had gone to the bathroom, Heather was in the nurses office for a headache and Damien was getting something from the vending machines. "So have we decided then?" Shaun asked. The group nodded slowly, "Then lets tell him now." The group rose from their seats and made their way to Hunter's table slowly. Astrid returned inside and saw them over there, she walked over standing next to Rylee. Heather came in and walked towards the table as well, she grabbed a drink from the vending machine.

"Hunter." Eric said getting his attention.

"I assume you've made your decision." Hunter replied quietly.

"We have." Rylee replied now.

"We...can't forgive you, Hunter." Travis sighed.

"You didn't trust us enough to keep us in the loop after your vacation. You never mentioned Olivia, or Hope, or the other thing once...And...we know you have your reasons but you can't tell us them. You just keep saying that they are your own. So it feels like you're still hiding things, that you don't trust us as friends anymore. We'll...still keep your secret for you...But...Hunter we just...can't be friends with a liar, or someone who doesn't trust us. I'm sure...you hate us for this but..." Shaun stopped when Hunter stood up now slowly.

"No. I don't hate any of you...I understand what I did was wrong and it hurt all of you. And friends don't do that to one another...Its fine. I deserve to lose you guys as friends for lying for so long, and not telling you what was going on in my life. I wouldn't...trust or want to be friends with myself either so...Thanks for giving me the chance to explain and...for keeping my secret...I really am sorry for it all. If I could go back and do things differently I would but I can't. I'll leave you alone and...I ask you do the same for me. Just don't punish Heather...Its not her fault. I asked her to keep my secret. I'll take the blame for this...And I'll go quietly. That's it then...Good day to you." Hunter said starting to walk away.

Heather and Damien both went wide eyed hearing what just happened. The group kicked Hunter out! Astrid felt tears brim her eyes, she hadn't even gotten a say! Now Hunter wanted all of them to leave him alone, including her.

"Did we...make the right decision guys..." Travis asked.

"I'm...starting to think we didn't..." Rylee agreed with her twin brother. Now was when they realized the mistake they made, they whipped around to stop him but he was gone. They rushed outside seeing him head towards the stables.

"Hunter!" Astrid called. He didn't stop. "Hunter...Hunter please stop..."

"I said 'Good day'!" Hunter yelled turning his head from them so they couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. He knew he messed up but it still hurt him. "Strykeout!" Hunter called out, his dragon roared and flew to his side. Hunter jumped on his back and they were gone from sight quickly.

"Was he...crying?" Shaun asked.

"He was...and my brother...never cries but good going guys...You managed to make him by throwing him out of the group. I heard what he said, not to throw me too but I'm gonna remove myself. I don't want to be friends with people who won't even consider a second chance. And you Astrid...I can't believe you. You said you loved him...Yeah, I see that love so well. You hurt him, you all did. Stay away from my brother..." Heather glared as she jumped on Windshear and took off after Hunter. She wasn't supposed to fly alone but she didn't care. Her brother needed her. The group just stood there, all feeling terrible about what they'd done.

(Haddock House)

Hunter got home, he put Strykeout away then walked into the house seeing his mother holding Hope. "Hunter?..." Violet asked. Hunter just shook his head as he took Hope in his arms then went to his room shutting the door, he locked it before sitting on his bed with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Dada okay?" Hope asked curiously. Outside the room, Heather just arrived home to see no sign of Hope or Hunter.

"What happened at school?" Violet asked.

"The group...kicked him out for the lies...He left on Strykeout." Heather sighed. They both looked towards Hunter's room, getting close enough to the door they heard him crying softly and both frowned. They heard Hope talking to him. _"Its okay dada...I here."_ And that just made him cry more. It broke Heather and Violet's hearts to hear. Hunter was sorry for lying to the group and they still didn't care, they just kicked him out without any remorse and now Hunter was hurting because he just lost his best friends.


	16. Everyone Needs Someone

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

16; Everyone Needs Someone.

 **{Astrid's POV}**

The image of Hunter on the verge of tears that day at school never left my thoughts. In all the time I'd known that man, I'd never seen him cry a day in his life and to see him that day after lunch yelling at us 'good day' then taking off on Strykeout honestly broke my heart. I couldn't believe my friends just threw him out of the group and made that decision while I was in the bathroom. We said we'd all agree and they just went ahead anyway, and what was worse...Hunter told them, told us that he'd leave us alone if we left him alone, also not to kick Heather because it wasn't her fault. That was something I actually got to decide with them thankfully but it didn't matter, Hunter was out of the group and even if I told my friends I had forgiven him...It had to be a vote and they wouldn't change their minds. So where did that leave me? The only man I ever really loved was gone.

As expected again, Hunter didn't come to school the next day but Heather had and the glare she shot our way. If looks could kill. Damien didn't know much about what was going on but he got enough that Hunter had a kid and obviously lied to us about it. The school day wasn't even over yet, we were in lunch now sitting around the table. Mostly quiet. "You know what bugs me..." Rylee suddenly said, we glanced her way. "Why is it that he messed up but we're the ones who feel like shit?"

"You too huh?" Eric sighed putting his arm over his girlfriend.

"Am...I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?" Damien asked curiously looking at us all.

"Hunter...The one who saved that little girl last week, well that was...his daughter and he never told us he had one." Travis stated.

"That...really doesn't seem so bad." Damien said now.

"Its a long story...Two years ago, we all parted ways for summer after freshman year. Hunter had to go away for 3 weeks with his family. He met some girl there and slept with her, she ended up pregnant. Hunter...and Heather both never returned to school for sophomore year. Their phones were disconnected, both of them moved, and we didn't hear from them until the start of this year when they just showed up for lunch on the first day of senior year...They gave us some story that Heather's mom died and she couldn't handle people so Hunter and Heather were home-schooled. But the truth came out that Hunter actually has a daughter and...I mean no its not bad. Good for him taking on such a responsibility...But he lied to us. He had the chance to tell us and lied...He kept it a secret..." I explained as easily as I could.

"So...? Still not seeing why all of you look so miserable because Hunter lied?" Damien blinked now.

"Because it hurt that we've been his best friends for years and...he didn't tell us the truth, he hid it. I get not tellin us when everything was going on, but how come not after the fact? Why come back and not mention you have a kid who is almost two?" Shaun remarked.

"But why do you look miserable, he lied and you booted him from the group for lying right?" Damien asked, they nodded. "So why do you look like he all left you behind? Seriously, its like he broke up with you all instead of the other way around."

"Heather...yelled at us. Told us we...made him cry, and to stay away from her brother." Rylee sighed.

"Hunter doesn't strike me as the type to cry...?" Damien remarked.

"Evidently he's not the type to do a lot of things but I guess maybe we really didn't know him that well after all..." I stated.

"Well...Maybe I don't know Hunter like you all do or did...But don't ya think you're bein just a bit to hard on the guy? I mean...From what you've told me, it was only one little secret about him having a kid. And that was enough to kick him from your group after you've been best friends for years?" Damien said. "If you look this miserable then I'm guessing maybe you might of...rushed your choice?"

"We don't know what to do. We're upset he lied and kept secrets but at the same time, we know he had his reasons. He won't tell us what they are and it makes us feel like he's still hiding things." Shaun looked down.

"Well like I said, I can't speak for knowing him or speak for him...However...I can say this. Everyone has secrets, and everyone hides things from people their close to for a bunch of reasons." They all looked at him now. "Maybe Hunter was ashamed of himself for sleeping with this girl when he was 15? Or maybe he didn't want people picking on him. Who knows but...No matter how you put this...Hunter has his own life outside of school and friends. You guys didn't spend all your time together did you? You all have your own lives and I'm sure at some point or another you kept things from one another, right?" Damien looked around the table.

"I hid me seeing Eric for 2 months before Shaun caught us making out in my room..." Rylee admitted.

"And we hid having sex for a while too." Eric added.

"Guilty over here, hiding that I was smoking for a while." Shaun looked down.

"See, now I bet with Hunter gone the last two years...He doesn't know about any of that does he? And your over here harping on him for keeping secrets? Not really fair." Damien sat back with his arms folded.

"Yeah but those were little things...Hunter...had a kid. That's huge. He slept with someone, got her pregnant, and is now raising that child..." Travis interjected.

"Doesn't matter. If it was something you kept to yourself and didn't tell anyone for whatever reasons you had at the time...Then its a secret. Does Hunter know you smoked, Shaun? Or that Rylee and Eric dated two months before being caught? Does he know that you, Astrid are beyond jealous that he can calm down a robotic doll better than you? If he doesn't know then its a secret that you're keeping from him. It doesn't matter how big or little it is. You all kept secrets from him and each other until they came out but you guys forgave one another..." Damien stopped when the doors to the lunch room opened and Hunter walked in quietly. His bag was on his shoulder as he made his way towards the table where Heather sat, then he sat down too.

"I didn't think he'd show up today..." Shaun said. They saw Hunter hand something to Heather then leave again although she high protested him leaving again. Walking by us, he only closed his eyes and kept going. Damien got up now making us look at him.

"All I'm saying is, you guys forgave one another so why not him? Doesn't he deserve a second chance too?" Damien said. "I'm gonna go talk him...You guys might not like him cuz he lied to you but he never lied to me so I got nothing against the guy." My eyes widened a bit. Damien didn't know Hunter was Shadow, but Hunter knew Damien was Deranged Spark. This could go really bad.

"Hunter isn't going to want to be bothered..." I said quickly.

" Well he can tell me that himself. But he looks upset, and he really looks like he could use a friend right now." Damien stated and then left the lunch room. What could we do? If we stopped him he'd want to know why and we promised Hunter we'd keep his secret.

"Do you guys...realize what just happened?" Travis said.

"What? That Hunter is gonna lose his shit when Damien approaches him having no idea he's really Shadow?" I whispered harshly.

"No...Damien...is our friend and we're...keeping a huge secret from him now. We know the truth about Hunter being Shadow...and we are keeping his secret from a friend of our own so we don't make more trouble for him..." Rylee finished for her brother. Our eyes looked around at one another now. They were right. Here we were mad at Hunter for keeping a secret from us, and we were keeping secrets ourselves. We were such hypocrites.

 **{Hunter's POV}**

When I woke up that next morning knowing I no long had friends, school was the last place I wanted to be but I got ready and went anyway. The first place I went upon arriving was my father's office and I had him take me out of every class I was in with the old group. Algebra, Health/Gym, Language Arts, Science, and History. And I was placed in other classes so I wouldn't be with them. The only class he couldn't remove me from was Home Ec because of the project I was partnered with Astrid for and obviously lunch too. I know the others probably assumed that I wasn't in school at all that wasn't a concern of mine anymore. I knew I lost them because of my own decisions to lie and keep secrets, I didn't blame them and I wasn't mad at them but why should losing a few people be a factor in my schooling? I'd finish off the year and that was it.

When I arrived at lunch, I went straight for Heather and handed her an envelope. I told her to give it to the group then I left again. Didn't leave school, just decided to eat outside by the stables with Strykeout. While walking outside, I heard someone walking behind me. "Hey!...Hunter, wait up!" Is what was was called to me. I stopped and looked back to see Damien running up towards me. Great, because I needed my rival who didn't know I was actually his rival talking to me.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk right now..." I replied and kept walking.

"Just...listen for a sec would ya..." Damien asked.

"Look, I just wanna get to the stable, eat my lunch, get through training and go home." I answered.

"Damn it, Shadow. Would ya just stop for two seconds, I want to talk to you." Damien grumbled, I froze. Did he just...call me Shadow? My racing name that only my old friends and Heather knew about? No, he couldn't possibly.

"I think you might of fallen off your dragon a few to many times if you think I'm Shadow the famous dragon racer." I remarked.

"I know its you. I've known since I first started here a few weeks ago. You ride your dragon the same way Shadow rides Toothless. The moves, the posture, everything. And that move you pulled saving your kid, that is only something Shadow was crazy enough to try. I know its you and don't worry, those guys didn't tell me. I figured it out on my own." Damien said. I sighed now, so he knew the truth too. Fantastic. "That and you froze when I said Shadow's name."

Oh even better, I just gave myself away. "Fine, you caught me. Now what do you want?"

"I told you, I just want to talk. I know what happened, those guys kicking you from the group over lies or whatever...I told them it was a bad choice because everyone has secrets. I know you told them about you being Shadow too, but they didn't tell me that. I said everyone had their reasons for doing things but its that persons own business. I'm not looking to make them take you back just understand things from a different view instead of their own where they are hurt over what happened." Damien said.

"What's done is done. It doesn't matter..." I stated and began walking.

"Look if you're worried about me telling about you..." Damien started.

"I don't care who knows, Damien. I honestly just don't anymore...You hate me, I don't know why you're even talking to me right now. But all I want to do is go eat lunch, get through training and the rest of this year, and leave..." I said.

"I don't hate you, Hunter. You're a better rider, and racer than me, I can admit to that." Damien said walking beside me now. I glanced over now, "When we are at the track, I only act like I hate you because well...Every good sporting needs to have some kind of rivalry between players. For racing, its you and Toothless against me and Shocker. But you own a Night Fury, the fastest dragon known to man. I know when I'm beat."

"Shocker could beat Toothless if you learned not to waste his energy in the beginning..." I rolled his eyes.

"See! That's what I'm talking about. I don't hate you man, I envy you. You're...17, almost 18 years old and you know more about dragons than a lot of professionals I know." Damien said.

"Are we talking or are you flirting with me right now because I'm getting the vibe you're hitting on me and just so ya know, I'm straight..." I now sat down in the stable with Strykeout.

"Your friends told me about that sarcastic humor or yours. Nice to finally see it..." Damien chuckled.

"Ex friends..." I reminded dryly.

"Tomato, Tamoto...I'm not hitting on you, I'm straight too. Just saying that you know...You're a pretty cool guy, Hunter and I don't care what those guys say. I still want to be your friend." Damien said.

"I'm sure that would do wonders for our racing careers. Two rivals becoming friends? It would start an uproar..." I sighed stating.

"You think I care? I race for fun. Its a job for me, race and make money. I don't race to be the best, I race to entertain others." Damien shrugged sitting with Shocker now.

"I guess I do the same. I started racing to make money to support my daughter and its fun too." I agreed a little as I handed Strykeout a small bucket of fish to eat, Damien did the same. "Still, why be my friend. You heard what they said...I'm a liar, I hid things from them two years...I had every chance to tell them the truth and I just didn't..."

"You had your reasons I'm sure. Everyone has secrets and they keep them to themselves for their own reasons, that's what your...ex friends don't understand. As for me, well I don't really care that you're Shadow or a father. You're still an almost 18 year old guy living his life, doesn't matter how or who with. I told your friends that I was coming out here to talk to you, they told me it wasn't a good idea with a bogus reason about you not wanting to be bothered but I told them that you could tell me that yourself. You looked upset and like you needed a friend so I want to be your friend." Damien smiled.

"And why be friends with me? I don't...need friends. I have Heather, my parents...and Hope." I asked.

"That's family but everyone needs at least one friend on their side too." Damien said. "So come on. Screw what people will say at the races, screw what anyone thinks period. You have your own life, Hunter. Think for yourself. The others might have abandoned you but I haven't and won't. I want to be your friend." I looked over at him then smiled putting out my hand to him.

"And I want to be yours too, Damien. Thanks...Ya know...for sticking around and talking to me." I replied.

"Hey, I told ya...Everyone needs someone." Damien answered shaking my hand. I pulled out my grinder and gave him half of it. "Thanks, Hunt." He smiled beginning to eat. I nodded and did the same. It felt good to have a friend again, weird that it was Damien but he was right. Who cared about the racing rivalry, it was just for show after all. Damien and I had a lot in common so why not be friends. For the first time since the others found out the truth and I was miserable...For the first time in about a week, I actually felt happy. Sure, I made a mistake lying to them, keeping secrets but Damien reminded me that everyone makes mistakes sometimes, and everyone has secrets. So why should I feel bad for having some? My reasons were my own but soon just to put it to rest. Astrid, Travis, Fredrick, Rylee, Shaun, and Eric wanted to know why I didn't tell them then they would find out if they took the offer I told Heather to give them.


	17. We're Going

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

17; We're Going.

 **{Regular POV}**

The group were still sitting in lunch with maybe 15 minutes left. Damien hadn't returned, neither had Hunter. We didn't hear sirens yet so clearly they weren't fighting which was odd given the nature of things. "Should we...maybe go make sure they aren't killing one another?" Travis asked. The group looked at one another now debating it.

"We said we weren't his friends anymore...If we go out there, then it'll seem like we care." Eric remarked.

"But we do care." Rylee added.

"True..." The males sighed together now. Astrid had been quiet, she wanted to know what Hunter gave Heather and she wanted to know what was going on with Hunter and Damien now. There was a lot that could happen right now but more so, Astrid was mulling over Damien's words. He was right. Everyone had secrets, and it was their own business if they told or not. The only reason they found out about Hope was because Violet brought her to the school and Hunter saved her life like any over protective father would. They hadn't demanded an explanation about why he reacted the way he had. Rylee only made a statement that it was cute Hope didn't want to leave her brother. Hunter told them on his own that Hope wasn't his sister, rather his daughter.

"Astrid...You've been quiet. What do you think we should do?..." Shaun asked.

"You know what I think...That you guys are a bunch of asses." Astrid stated making them look slightly taken aback.

"Hey you agreed too!" Rylee protested.

"No I didn't. I was in the bathroom and when I came back you were kicking him out the group. I got no say. I was mad he lied but I forgave him, the night he took me flying I forgave him." Astrid stated.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Travis said.

"I was in the bathroom. When I came back you'd already told him he was out..." Astrid crossed her arms over her chest now. Now they sighed heavily looking down. "No matter how we look at this now, he was kicked out and he told us to leave him alone. He might not even want to come back if we take back what was said. Now its us who made a bad decision and hurt someone over it, we didn't just lose Hunter...We lost Heather too."

"Yeah, she removed herself..." Fredrick mumbled.

"There's...nothing we can do now." Shaun said. They all looked down again as the bell rang, they cleared their table of trash and left together heading to the stables. When they got there they saw Hunter and Damien sitting next to one another clanging their cans of soda together and taking a sip then laughing. All of the groups mouth's dropped open. Hunter and Damien weren't fighting? Or being cold to one another, they were laughing.

"Dude, remember that race when I first started? The qualifying one? You were pissed when you saw Toothless." Hunter smiled.

"It was a freakin Night Fury, the whole team was shocked." Damien replied nodding. The group's eyes widened, Hunter told him about being Shadow?! "Oh hey guys." Damien said seeing the group now.

"What's...going on out here?" Travis asked.

"Just hanging with a new friend." Damien said, he saw their confused faces. "Yes. I know that Hunter is Shadow. I've known a while too. I'm surprised none of you didn't figure it out sooner, the guy flies on Strykeout the same way he does on Toothless. You know anyone else who uses the hand technique? And the rescue moved he saved his daughter with, did it one time with another racer."

"And you're not...like trying to kill one another?" Shaun asked.

"No. Why would we?" Hunter asked curiously.

"Because...You're...rivals?" Rylee remarked.

"Yeah when we race, but outside of that we're friends now. Hunter is a pretty cool guy." Damien chuckled. "Oh while I got you here, there's something I want to show all of you." Damien put his fingers to his mouth and gave a long whistle. Not long after a light green Gronckle bounded out of the forest towards Damien happily with its tongue out of his mouth. "Remember I said everyone had secrets...Well I got a few of my own. One being, this is Shattermaster. And he is is my bonded dragon."

Their mouths dropped open now. "Yep. Shocker isn't his bonded dragon, just like Strykeout isn't mine but we still work together as friends. Shocker was injured in the water and close to drowning when Damien found him so he saved his life and they've worked together ever since." Hunter smiled.

"You told him about this but not us?" Rylee asked.

"I told Hunter because he understands what its like to be afraid to tell people something. I've never really had a lot of friends, and it sucks being alone. So when I saw you all treat Hunter the way you did, over something we are all guilty of doing...And he was alone. I decided I didn't want him to have no one. Just like him, I had my reasons that I don't have to tell you because my reasons are my own." Damien said putting his arm around Hunter's shoulder and the two did a fist bump.

"Well we should get ready for training right? We can work on what you asked me earlier." Hunter said, Damien nodded and the two walked into the stables to saddle their dragons. The others couldn't believe it, Damien kept a secret from them too but told Hunter, then them. Now Hunter and Damien were...best friends. It was like the whole world was going crazy. But nevertheless they had to accept it, they kicked Hunter from their group and Heather removed herself. The rest of class the group spend training and watching Hunter and Damien work on their speed and some moves. When class ended they didn't put their dragons away as usual. "See ya at home sis." Hunter called to Heather.

"Okay, love ya bro." Heather replied. With that Hunter was gone on Strykeout. Damien left too.

"I seriously cannot believe those two...are friends! And Damien isn't bonded to Shocker but rather a Gronckle?!" Eric said quickly.

"What the hell right? He ditched us to be friends with his rival." Rylee stated.

"And we ditched Hunter for doing something we've all done before...We did a lot of things Hunter doesn't know about while he was gone..." Shaun sighed.

"Yes, you did." Heather said as she was packing up her things now. They all looked to her. "You've all kept your secrets before, and there are still things that Hunter doesn't know about while we were gone for two years. Is it really fair to punish him for things you've all done too?" Heather added.

"No but..." Travis started.

"No buts!" Heather yelled angrily making them take a step back. "Everyone has secrets! Even me! Want to know one of mine? At the graduation of dragon training, the guy I'd been crushing on tried to drug and rape me with his friends. Hunter put that guy in the hospital. And then he saved my life by making me puke up whatever I was given because they almost made me overdose. I fell into a bad depression and almost kill myself but Hunter stopped me. He's a wonderful brother, son, father, and racer. And he was a good friend to all of you until you tossed him aside." Heather snapped.

"Heather...We're sorry..." Rylee whimpered a bit.

"No you're not! If you were sorry you wouldn't of kicked him out of the group. You would of understood how hard these last two years have been for him! I get his lies and secrets hurt you, but it hurt him to keep them for his own reasons. He doesn't have to tell you those! No wonder he and Damien get along so well, Damien understands what it means to give someone a second chance, to want a second chance. Hunter and him have been rivals for a year and a half but...Hunter gave him a chance and now they are friends. You just threw him out like it was nothing." Heather said.

"He didn't sound like he wanted a second chance, you can't keep yelling at us." Shaun said.

"I can and I will. Why should he have to sound like he wants a second chance, what type of answer is that?! What you expect him to get on his knees and beg for a second chance from his...Oh excuse me...Supposed friends?! You have known Hunter for YEARS guys, come on now. Since the 6th grade, and never once besides this has he given you reason to doubt him, to hate him, or not believe him. And you also know he's not one to beg, yes he's upset he lost all of you but you don't see things from his side. And not just with having a daughter and being a racer either...You don't see that Hunter is a man who accepts his faults, accepts what he cannot change and moves on." Heather said a little calmer now.

"What do you mean?" Travis tilted his head a bit, Heather put her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes.

"Hunter doesn't dwell in the past. He knew he couldn't get out of going on that trip so instead of complaining he just went like he was expected too. He fell for that girl, and slept with her, got her pregnant. He was given the choice to get out of it and never have to worry, but instead he accepted what happened and took responsibility for what happened by letting Olivia out of something she had a hand in and him raising Hope himself. Hunter wasn't forced to raise Hope, he chose to do it and he knew what it involved giving up. As for why he lied to you all, I don't know. I can't read his mind, he just asked I keep his secret. Even I don't know the reasons but I do know that Hunter never does anything without a good reason..." Heather closed her eyes now as she pulled out the small white envelope from the front pouch of her backpack and faced them.

"But if he's sorry for lying then why won't he ask for another chance?..." Eric asked.

"Because he knows what he did hurt all of you as friends. And in his mind, friends don't hurt one another. Hunter feels like he doesn't deserve a second chance after what he did to you all so he refuses to ask for another one. He understands he messed up, so like with everything else he's going to suck it up and take responsibility for his actions. If losing you guys as friends is the punishment for lying...Then he will take it and move on." Heather stated.

"So even though he's sorry he doesn't want us to be his friends anymore?" Rylee questioned.

Heather face-palmed very much the same way Hunter always did with a sigh and her eyes closed. "You're twisting my words, Rylee. He doesn't want to lose you guys as friends but since you clearly don't want to be friends with him anymore, he understands he messed up and believes he doesn't deserve forgiveness or a second chance for hurting all of you so he won't ask. He accepts what has happened and is choosing to back off so you won't have to be hurt by what he did. To him, anytime you see a race or Hope...It will just remind you that he lied about it. He doesn't want to cause more pain so he's choosing to stay out of your lives so he doesn't hurt you again." She watched them put their heads down a bit as she handed Astrid the white envelope.

"What's this?..." Astrid asked softly.

"From Hunter." Heather said preparing to leave. "You don't have to use them, its your choice. Hunter prepared them right before we returned to school this year because believe it or not...He always planned to tell you the truth, he just wanted to do it his way but that didn't happen. Either way, he wanted you to have them so there. My advice...I'd come. It might be the last time you ever see him." Heather began to walk away.

Confused, Astrid opened the envelope and inside were 6 tickets and they were to the dragon race on Saturday. "Wait, what do you mean the last time we ever see him?..." Astrid asked quickly as fear washed over her. Heather stopped and looked back sadly at them.

"Those are tickets to the race this Saturday...And its also going to be Hunter's last race so he wanted you to have them. If you come or not is up to you. But after Saturday, Hunter plans to leave the racing league for good then drop out, get his GED, and leave with Hope. He told us last night...So there you go. I have to leave..." Heather walked away from them back towards the school.

"Hunter is...going to give up racing?...And leave for good?" Astrid asked shakily.

"But why...He...loves racing." Rylee frowned.

"You don't...think its because we stopped being his friends, do you?" Travis asked, they looked at him. "Maybe...racing just reminds him that he hurt us? So he doesn't want to do it anymore that way when we see his races we aren't upset with him?"

"That would make sense for why he would give up racing but why drop out and leave with Hope?" Shaun asked.

"None of us know and I think they only way we will find out is...if we go and ask him ourselves. I don't know about any of you...But I love Hunter and since I didn't get a say in kicking him out of the group...I'm not going to lose him forever. I'm going to the race, and I'm going to tell him that I forgive him." Astrid took a ticket from the envelope and put it in her purse before handing them the envelope with the rest.

"We're going too. Heather and Damien are right, we all keep secrets. From one another too. Its not fair we kicked Hunter out when we're just as guilty. We're going to that race...and we're getting our friend back. We aren't going to lose him again." Fredrick said firmly. All in agreement, they each took a ticket and put them away safely. They would go to the race, and talk to Hunter. Convince him that they were sorry for kicking him out, and that they wanted him back as their friend. They only hoped he would forgive them for being such jerks about it all. The group split off and went their separate ways to return home.


	18. Crash

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

18; Crash.

The group was actually a little jealous seeing Hunter and Damien getting along so well but they kept it to themselves, they only had one thing on their mind. Getting Hunter back as their friend and with it now being Saturday, it was time for what Heather called Hunter's last race ever. The group couldn't let him give up racing because of them, they'd beg and plead if they had too but they would convince Hunter to stay a racer and then get him to be their friend again. Hunter did lie to them but he had his reasons, whatever they were. Sure it hurt Hunter didn't tell them but they were no better because they kept secrets from him too that he still didn't know about so why should they punish Hunter when they were just as guilty. The rest of that week after Heather gave them the tickets was slow, dragging on leading up until today. The day of the qualifying race for who would be representing Berk in the worldwide race.

Those who had their licenses and cars were in charge of picking up and driving the ones who did not. Astrid, Fredrick, and Eric were those lucky winners. Shaun, Rylee, Travis had their licenses but didn't have cars and their parents wouldn't let them take the cars to the race. Fredrick had work so he was driving himself and would meet them there before the race actually started at 2pm. Right now it was only 1. Astrid drove Rylee and Travis while Eric picked up Shaun since those two lived closer to one another. They both reached the race track and parked a few cars away from one another. By surprise, Fredrick met them at the ticket entrance panting. "I...managed to find cover and got off an hour early..." He breathed heavily.

"Good to see you man, glad you could make it." Eric said patting his back.

"Why are we here an hour early?" Rylee asked.

"In hopes of talking to Hunter before the race starts..." Astrid reminded. Nodding in agreement they filed into the arena track single file handing in their tickets then making their way to their seats which of course were right near Heather, Violet, Samuel, and Hope who was in Heather's arms.

"So you came." Heather remarked.

"We wanted...to talk to Hunter before the race started..." Fredrick said softly.

"It won't make a difference. He's made up his mind, even if he wins today he is passing it off to Damien." Heather sighed.

"You don't want him to stop racing either, do you?" Astrid asked now. Heather shook her head as Hope was clapping happily staring at the track when Toothless and Shadow came out in full gear. Any of the crowd who was already there began an uproar of clapping and cheering for him. The group looked now and saw him, he looked their way then sighed lowering his head a bit before he got on Toothless's back then took to the air to practice a few laps.

"Of course I don't but I can't stop him. He loves to race." Heather said gently.

"Why is he giving it up then?" Shaun questioned.

"Because he knows every time he races from now on, its only going to remind him how much he hurt you. You never forgave him for doing something he had to do, so now racing just reminds him that he lost a group of people who meant as much to him as his family does. It just reminds him that he betrayed you all by lying and keeping secrets. And he doesn't want to do something that reminds him of that pain." Heather stated looking back to the track to see Hunter doing basic moves with Toothless. The others frowned and looked forward as well, they had to convince him not to give it up. He loved to race, and they loved him racing. He couldn't stop because of them.

 **{Hunter's POV}**

When Heather got home that night, she told me she gave the group the tickets but they'd never given an answer if they were coming of not. Seeing them in the stands near my family, it was clear they decided to come after all. I knew why too, probably to try and stop me from racing but this was something I had to do. I made this decision almost the same night I lost them as friends. Damien already knew that if I won this race, I was giving him the honor of representing Berk in the worldwide race since I was leaving the league. He tried to protest at first but I managed to get him to agree after an hour or two. I did love racing but not enough to keep doing it after I lied to my friends about it and lost them. I wasn't hurt anymore, I understand they couldn't forgive me for lying to them for so long.

Right now I was just doing practice laps with Toothless, the track never changed but the obstacles did often. I didn't practice those, they weren't hard for a Night Fury to do. I slowed Toothless down a bit not wanting to exhaust him before the race, Damien caught up with us on Shocker. The dragons made it seem like they hated one another, and Damien now wore a mask but we had microphones in them to talk to one another without anyone seeing us talk. My mask covered everything but my face and Damien's, created by my was dark purple to match Shocker and was built similar to mine. A way to see and breathe without anyone seeing his face although everyone knew who he was. It was there to conceal our friendship, anything seen on the track now was acting.

" _You sure you want to do this, Hunt?" Damien asked._

" _I'm not sure of anything anymore. I wish I could keep racing but I can't without getting that feeling that I'm being hated on." I replied._

" _Why did you invite them here?"_ Damien tilted his head a bit.

" _Because they need to be here to see this..."_ I looked forward again before sighing.

" _I got your back brother. If this is what you want to do then I support you. And if you change your mind, I'm cool with that too." Damien said with a light chuckle of hopefulness._

" _Thank you, but I've made my choice my friend." I answered._

We did a few more laps before landing to let our dragons get something to drink, by this point it was only 1:20pm, still a while to go before race time. More and more people were beginning to arrive and take their seats, I sighed leading Toothless off the track and into the stables. Damien and Shocker followed into their stall, we didn't speak unless it was by the system in our masks and even there we didn't say much or the other riders would catch on to us being friends. I worked on polishing Toothless's saddle and making sure the stirrups were alright to pass the time until 1:50pm. That's when I'd make it known. "This is it bud...You ready?" I asked my friend, he crooned in reply and nuzzled against me. "You're the best Toothless." I rubbed his head now.

 **{Regular POV}**

We all watched as the clock moved slow until 10 before 2pm. Only 10 minutes left until the race started. The stands were filled with screaming, smiling fans. The race master Coldan came out with his microphone and a horn blew to quiet the crowd. It was time. The Haddock's tried to smile but it didn't work when they saw Hunter come out with Toothless, then the other racers following and lining up at the starting line. "Welcome to dragon racing folks!" Coldan announced. "We got a great race planned for ya today. As you know today is the qualifying race to see which of these racers will be representing Berk in the worldwide race in June." Coldan now looked back towards Hunter, well Shadow to him since he didn't even know who Shadow really was. They all saw Shadow give a nod to Coldan who sighed and nodded. "Before we start, one of the racers has a few words he'd like to say so...I give him to you. Shadow!" Coldan said.

The crowed roared with excitement, no one ever heard Shadow talk before. Coldan handed Hunter the microphone and stepped back. "Toothless, quiet them down for me bud." Hunter said, Toothless roared out silencing the crowd now and Hunter rubbed his head making him give a gummy smile. "I know you all want to see the race so I'll keep this short. As you all know, I began racing about 18 months ago under the name Shadow. I realize that I'm the only racer here who has never shown himself, there are a few who know the truth and I find that its only fair everyone does." The crowed whispers began as they looked ahead. Hunter sighed as he closed his eyes and put his hands to his mask and pulled it off revealing himself to everyone.

The group couldn't believe it. He just revealed himself to everyone! This even was televised too, so anyone now here in the stadium was seeing it. "My name is Hunter Haddock, I'm turning 18 in February and I'm a senior at Berk Academy. I'm the one you all know as Shadow. I'm sure you're all wondering why now at the qualifying race would I choose to show who I really am. Well, I'll tell you. Over the last two years, a lot of things happened in my life. I kept the truth about it all from people and I realized how wrong I was to keep secrets from the people I consider my family. You all come out every couple of weeks for these races so I decided that I didn't want to lie to any of you anymore. You all thought Shadow was some big shot guy, an adult, older, and well I can only assume what else you thought I was. But here I am. I'm just a high schooler who has made more than enough mistakes in his life and is best friends with a Night Fury."

"But why now do you choose to show yourself..." Asked one of the other riders.

"That reason is the one I asked Coldan to let me speak before the race. I decided to reveal myself because I'm done lying to people about who I am. Also...No matter what happens today, this will be my final race." Hunter said. Everyone gasped. "I've chosen to stop racing. It used to be fun, and now its just a reminder that I lied to people I care about, and people who come out to support me. So after today, I am done. And all I can say to people I know are here and listening..." He paused looking towards the group. "Is that I am sorry." Hunter handed the microphone back to Coldan and mounted Toothless getting back in line for the race.

"You're going down kid..." One of the racers scoffed.

"Doesn't matter if I win or lose." Hunter remarked. Coldan took his place before the racers with the flare gun pointed towards the sky.

"Racers ready!" Coldan called out, they all leaned forward on their dragons ready to take off. "This is a 20 lap race around the track and the final lap is when you tackle the obstacle course." Coldan announced. Hunter took the earpiece out of his mask and adjusted it on his ear.

" _I'll stay right behind you." Damien told Hunter._

" _Understood." Hunter replied nodding to him._

"On your marks...Get set...RACE!" Coldan yelled. He fired the gun and the dragons launched towards the sky and darted off.

"I can't...believe he just showed himself to everyone." Eric said.

"That...wasn't what he was going to do! He never told us that...He just said he was done racing after today..." Heather bit her bottom lip. She didn't like this, none of them did anymore. All they could do was watch the race, and hopefully talk to Hunter afterwards. By lap 19, Hunter still led with Damien either beside or behind him. The group figured this was because Damien would beat Hunter or Damien would finish second, Hunter first so he could give the honor to Damien. When the racers hit lap 19, they had to do the obstacle course. That's when things changed. The Nadder and Nightmare riders boxed Damien in and made him fall behind.

" _Hunter, they are ganging up on you! Get out of there!" Damien called to him._ Hunter looked back seeing what was going on now. They were trying to slow Damien down to get him alone, another Nadder rider shot ahead of Damien and behind Hunter.

"Fuck..." Hunter cursed. "Lets lose them Toothless!" His dragon roared and picked up speed in the obstacle course trying to manage everything. The crowd watched closely, the group was worried and so were the Haddocks. The Nadder rider had his dragon shoot its spines at Toothless, one struck his tail and he roared out in pain. "Toothless! Keep flying bud...I'll get the spike..." Hunter told him, his dragon nodded as Hunter took his feet out of the stirrups and turned around to crawl down Toothless's tail, he pulled the spike out and shot it like a dart back at the rider. Hunter quickly moved on to Toothless's back again. "They wanna play dirty...Toothless, plasma blast!" Hunter called.

Toothless whipped around mid flight and shot a purple blast at the Nadder, it was forced to land to avoid it. Toothless fixed himself as they shot towards the finish line. _"The blast got them off my ass..." Damien stated._

" _You're welcome..." Hunter said._ Looking back he saw a the Changewing rider coming up on them fast. The dragon shoved Damien out of the way and right up behind Hunter and Toothless. "Great..." He looked ahead seeing the final obstacle, a straight shot up and over the wall. This wall was a good 30 stories high, the rider and dragon had to clear it then fly down and over the line to win. "Alright Toothless, just like we practiced. Straight up!" Hunter told his dragon who nodded and adjusted to fly straight up. Hunter looked back, now he noticed that the Changewing rider was masked. Whoever this rider was, they were new. He'd never seen them before. That was actually a little odd. Nevertheless, he just had to clear this and he was done.

Hunter looked forward again as they were still climbing up the wall, the Changewing rider got beside them and looked his way. The two were neck and neck as they got over the wall but as soon as they did, the Changewing rider jerked into Toothless making Hunter fall off and falling 30 stories down. "TOOTHLESS!" Hunter called. Toothless roared out diving straight down after his rider.

"Oh Gods!" Astrid covered her mouth in fear.

"HUNTER!" Heather screamed in fear. The Changewing rider was falling too but Damien caught up and caught that person looked towards Hunter and Toothless now. The crowd gasped in fear almost as Toothless beat his wings and caught Hunter's left foot in his mouth then pulled him up into his wings which wrapped around Hunter as Toothless left tail fin was ripped off on another obstacle, the two crashed to the ground in a roll. The area was silent all they could see was Toothless laying on his side, wings still obviously wrapped around Hunter and no one having any idea if either of the two survived a fall that far down and landing with such force.


	19. Wondering

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

19; Wondering.

"HUNTER!" It happened so fast, no one knew what to make of it. First Shadow reveals himself to everyone as Hunter Haddock, a simple high schooler who wanted to be done having secrets, he even apologized to his old friends. The race began and was fine all 19 laps until the end. Other riders ganged up on Damien to separate him from Hunter and Toothless, then when it came to the 90 degree wall, things got bad. A rider with a Changewing knocked Hunter off Toothless, and then that rider fell off her own. No one had seen this rider before, Damien caught the rider and Toothless caught Hunter as the two crashed to the race track floor. The area was silent except for the worried gasps, or screams coming from Heather and Violet. Damien put the rider down and then dismounted to rush to Toothless's semi unconscious form, thankfully the Night Fury was still breathing. Damien saw his left tail fin had been ripped clean off.

"Out of the way!" Violet demanded worried as she and Heather made their way down the stairs of the stands. Heather was holding Hope still as Damien looked over Toothless who began to awaken groaning of course.

"Toothless...Where is he?" Damien asked quickly, Toothless rolled a but and opened his wings to reveal an unconscious slightly banged up Hunter. It wasn't bad, a lot of scrapes or bruising the worst of it was his leg which was twist and bent in a way the ensured it was definitely broken.

"Oh Gods...My baby!" Violet sobbed kneeling before her almost 18 year old unconscious son. Heather wept sadly holding a now very upset Hope in her arms as Samuel was right behind them worried as well. Astrid, Fredrick, Shaun, Rylee, Eric, and Travis rushed down the stairs and towards the track as well but the medics cut them off.

"Dada! Dada!" Hope cried trying to squirm out of Heather's arms to get to her father. The medic checked his heart rate, blood pressure and of course for a pulse. Confirming all that they carefully pulled him out of Toothless's front and back legs but the dragon protectively snarled at them.

"Toothless...You have to let the medics help Hunter..." Samuel said, the dragon growled more.

"Toothy...Dada need help...Let dem help dada pwease?" Hope cried more. Toothless's eyes softened as he reluctantly opened his legs and let the medics and Damien pull Hunter out.

"Careful of his leg..." Damien reminded as they moved Hunter onto the stretcher while the ambulance was backing up on to the track, Samuel had to pull Violet and Heather back.

"Who are all of you?" Asked one medic.

"I'm just a fellow racer and Hunter's friend. Those two are his parents, the young woman his sister, and the little girl his daughter..." Damien explained stepping back to get out of the way. The medic faced Violet and Samuel now.

"I"m his father, Samuel Haddock. This is my wife, Violet, and our daughter, Heather. This little girl is...Hunter's daughter." Samuel informed quickly.

"Name, age, and any allergies?" The medic asked while the other two worked on strapping Hunter into the ambulance.

"Hunter Haddock. 17. Allergic to strawberries, and vicodin. Both make his throat close up, the strawberries cause a rash." Violet said quickly. The medic nodded.

"Understood. We'll take him to Berk General." Replied one writing it down on the pad.

"Who is riding with him?" Asked another medic.

"I will." Heather said handing Hope to her father and preparing to climb into the back of the ambulance, she noticed Astrid and the others now. She scoffed as she disappeared into the ambulance as the medics shut the back doors, the sirens flipped on and it was gone. Not long after, Samuel holding Hope and Violet beside him rushed out to their car to follow the ambulance. Now it was just Damien on the track with Toothless, Shocker, and the gang.

"What do we do for Toothless?..." Astrid asked worried. Damien knelt down towards the dragon's tail and examined it almost.

"Nothing, the wound will close on its own but the chance Toothless ever flies again is gone..." Damien said sighing.

"Is...Hunter going to be okay?" Rylee asked.

"He was pretty banged up and his left leg is definitely broken just not sure how bad yet..." Damien answered.

"We should go see him..." Shaun said.

"What for?...Heather isn't gonna let you near him." Damien stated firmly.

"We have to see him...We want...to apologize to him. We want to be friends with him, we forgive him..." Travis said.

"That doesn't matter to her. You wanted those things too late...And now he's unconscious and will be healing a while...I'm going to the hospital after. I'm gonna have Shocker bring Toothless back to the Haddock house." Damien shrugged.

"We have to see him...I have to apologize to him...I-I love him, Damien...And I'm not gonna lose him just cuz these guys decided to kick him out and didn't tell me until they were already doing it." Astrid tried not to cry.

"You can do whatever you want, just know Heather is gonna be livid..." Damien stated.

"I'm going..." Astrid said firmly.

"We are too...We have to apologize to him." Rylee nodded in agreement. An officer came over now, his pad out and a partner too.

"My name is officer Marx. This is my partner, officer Greene. Seems this crash wasn't an accident given what happened so who'd like to tell me what happened?" Officer Marx said looking at the group now.

"The Changewing rider isn't part of our league, and whoever that rider was was aiming to hurt Hunter. We have 2 Nadders, a Gronckle, 3 Nightmares, a Skrill, and a Night Fury for the Berk Racing League. We've never had a Changewing rider among us before." Said the race master, Coldan.

"So this Changewing rider came in, caused the crash, then took off?" Asked officer Greene curiously.

"Seems that way officers. I'll show you the recording from the race if you'll come with me." Coldan motioned for the officers to follow him which they did, Damien mounted Shocker as the Skrill lifted Toothless carefully and they flew off.

"Come on guys, lets get to the hospital so we can be there when Hunter wakes up..." Rylee said. That being agreed on they all got to their cars and took off for the hospital.

(Berk General)

Astrid drove the twins and herself to the hospital while Eric drove Shaun, and Fredrick drove himself. They all parked in different spots but still near one another. They met towards the emergency room entrance and looked inside seeing Samuel, Heather, Violet who was holding Hope. They walked inside quickly to see the Haddocks. Heather was up first glaring. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Heather, please...Now is not the time to be starting fights." Samuel sighed heavily.

"I'm not. They don't need to be here...They don't care about Hunter." Heather snapped.

"Heather please...We're sorry...We all saw that crash, we just want to make sure he's okay." Fredrick tried first. He and Heather had a thing for one another so it made more sense to try and get him to make her see reason.

"We haven't heard anything on his condition yet. We were told to wait out here..." Violet cried softly sitting beside her husband. Hope was whimpering and wanting to see her father, the rest of them looked miserable.

"Can we...wait until the doctor updates?..." Astrid asked softly, the Haddocks looked at one another now. "I know...we hurt him...But please believe that I love him...And I was in the bathroom when these guys decided to kick Hunter from the group...I never...wanted that. I forgave him the night he took me flying...Please...I-I have to know if he's okay...I have to apologize to him...Please...Please just give me that chance." Astrid pleaded while on the brink of tears.

"What do you mean, Astrid. You were standing with them when they kicked him out." Heather grumbled.

"Because I didn't know what was going on, Heather. We were supposed to vote on it, and talk more when I got back from the bathroom...But I came back and they were already at his table. I went to find out and they kicked him just as I arrived and then he told us all to leave him alone..." Astrid replied quickly.

"Then why haven't you spoken up before now." Heather crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because he addressed all of us when he said he'd leave us alone if we left him alone. He thought we were all in agreement and he refused to see us. But I do love him, Heather...I mean it...I love him so much, I have since freshman year...I waited two years, thinking I lost my chance and now that he's in my life again...I'm not losing him twice. I can't...Please...Please let me wait too?" Astrid asked pleading.

"Mother...father. Up to you...I don't think any of them deserve to see Hunter..." Heather huffed closing her eyes and sit down. Samuel stood up now sighing.

"I'm sorry kids. But as much as Hunter hurt you with his secrets, you hurt him just as much by not understanding. You threw him from your group without even considering a second chance. And I was raised to believe that two wrongs do not make a right. Just because he hurt you, doesn't mean you should of done the same. So for now, until Hunter wakes up and rests a bit...I think its be best for you to get home. Hunter can decide if he wants to hear you out. For now, there is much going on...And all this will only cause more stress to his recovery." Samuel said firmly.

Astrid let her tears fall now, she didn't want to leave. She wanted to see Hunter, even if he didn't love her back she wanted to see him and apologize for everyone. "If I can interject..." Damien's voice made them look his way. "I don't think it would hurt for Hunter to wake up and see them there. He may be hurt by them leaving him, but he still cares about all of them. He told me that himself, that he wished he hadn't been so stupid and kept secrets. He doesn't blame them for leaving. And they know they made a mistake, just like he knows he made one. Perhaps it would be good for him to see so many people there who care about him. It could help clear the tension and pain for him to see that regardless of things, they still care..."

"I believe Damien might be right, Samuel...Hunter is going to need a lot of support to get through this. Between his leg recovery and finding out Toothless lost his tail fin...That is really going to hurt him." Violet stood now handing Hope to Heather.

"Very well." Samuel said, the group had hopeful looks on their faces now. "But if he wakes up and wants you to leave...You will."

"Yes sir, of course." Astrid bowed her head in thanks. The group slowly looked to Damien, silently thanking him as well. He is the one who got the Haddock's to change their minds. He defended them. All of them sat down in the waiting room waiting for an update. Minutes turned to almost another hour before the emergency room doors opened and a female doctor walked out with a clipboard at her side. She had shoulder length curly blond hair and brown eyes, wearing navy blue pants, regular blue crocks, and a black and red scrub like top. Violet, Heather, and Samuel were up first with worry.

"All here for...Hunter Haddock?" The woman asked gently.

"Yes...Family and...friends." Violet stated softly.

"A pleasure to meet you all. I am doctor Sarah Carroll." She introduced shaking the hands of Violet, Samuel, and Heather. Hope was being shy and hiding in Heather's shoulder.

"Hunter's parents, sister, and daughter for family. Friends...Damien, Astrid, Rylee, Travis, Eric, Shaun, and Fredrick." Samuel said quickly, "How is our boy?"

"Still unconscious I'm afraid." Dr. Carroll replied with a weak smile. "He only suffered minor bruises and cuts on his face and arms from the impact of the crash. His leg however will take some time to heal. We used X-ray to determine that his leg is fractured in a few places. Its considered a displaced fracture meaning no bones punctured the outside the skin, we were able to use open reduction and internal fixation to straighten the broken bones. There's a small assortment of screws, wires, rods, and nails along with a metal plate to hold the bones together until they grow back together. The surgery was successful and his leg is in a cast for now." Dr. Carroll informed as simply as she could.

"Will he have to wear the cast for a long time?" Heather asked.

"Thankfully this fracture wasn't so great so I will place heal time for now at around 6-8 weeks. The assortment of things I mentioned before has actually shortened his recovery time. Originally on X-ray I was placing recovery at 4-6 months. But being the metal pieces will secure his bones where they need to be to reconnect, the recovery time is about 2 months or so. His leg is casted to add to the limited mobility, and if things are looking good at his appointments we can move to a simple brace or air cast. But while in the cast he'll be using crutches and I suggest for at least the first week he is on bed rest but that call is up to him on how he feels." Dr. Carroll smiled a bit.

"See dada..." Hope asked.

"I'm sorry?" Dr. Carroll asked now.

"Oh, she wants to see her father...Can we see him?" Heather asked now.

"Of course. He's still unconscious mind you but I'd be happy to take you all to see him." Dr. Carroll smiled as she scanned her badge and the emergency room door opened with a high powered click. She grabbed the handle and led them in. The Haddocks first after her, then Damien and the gang. "We know that he is Shadow, we were watching the race in the break room so we prepared a private room for him so he wouldn't be seen by other patients or their visitors." She added now.

"Thank you." Violet said softly.

"Oh don't you worry about a thing. Shadow has made weekly donations of $250 since the first time we took care of little Hope when she got sick." Dr. Carroll smiled brightly. This had been shocking for all them to hear, "Giving him a private room so he can heal in peace was the least we could do."

"Hope got sick when Hunter started racing, he's been giving weekly donations since then? Of $250?" Samuel blinked. Dr. Carroll nodded as she opened the door to Hunter's room and led them all inside. There was an IV and monitor on his right, the bed in the middle. Around the room were chairs or benches for everyone to sit. Hunter laid un-moving on the bed, his arms at his sides, the IV line in his right arm. A breathing mask over his mouth and nose, the monitor linked to pieces on his arm and chest to watch the heart rate and blood pressure. Hunter's left leg was set in a dark gray cast and elevated with a machine. Silence of the room except the steady beeping of the monitor watched the heart rate and blood pressure.

Violet began to cry light taking the seat closest to Hunter's bedside, then Heather holding Hope right beside her, Samuel standing behind them. Damien sat on the left, the rest either stood around or took whatever open seat they could find. "My baby..." Violet said stroking his hand.

"He's not...in a coma right?" Samuel asked.

"Not at all Mr. Haddock. He was unconscious before the surgery, and his vitals stayed normal through it. We did use anesthetic so he will be out from that too. I suspect the next hour or so, possibly longer. Visiting hours end at 10pm, the cafeteria is open until 8pm. And if you need anything at all, or have questions don't hesitate to find one of us at the circle station out there." Dr. Carroll smiled.

"Thank you, doctor." Samuel nodded, the doctor left as they all just looked at Hunter laying there after the doctor shut the door for them.

"He looks so peaceful..." Astrid said gently.

"How was Toothless?" Samuel asked Damien now.

"Resting with Strykeout and Windshear when I left. His tail stopped bleeding and was beginning to close. Shocker is with them too, I drove here from your house." Damien replied.

"Good good...Now all we can do is wait for Hunter to wake up..." Samuel looked back to his son. They all looked at him sadly now. They hated waiting but they had too. The gang just wanted to apologize to him, his family just wanted him to wake up. What was scary to wonder was if Hunter would wake up angry when he saw the gang there. They also all wondered how much of the crash he'd remember, or how he'd take to finding out Toothless would never fly again. It would be hard but they all knew without saying anything that they'd be there for Hunter as much as they could.


	20. Can I try?

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

20; Can I Try?

 **{Astrid's POV}**

My mind was mulling over everything that happened in the last few hours, we just wanted to talk to Hunter about what happened. And hopefully convince him not to give up racing. Things moved so quickly after that, the race was normal for 19 long laps then that ride on a Changewing caught up to Hunter and waited until they were 30 feet in the air before he or she knocked him off Toothless. They fell fast, Toothless lost his tail fin but he saved Hunter's life by pulling him into his wings to protect him from the hard force of hitting the ground. Damien was first to land near Hunter, and get Toothless to open his wings up so we could see our friend, well former friend who we wanted back in our lives. Violet, Heather, and Samuel were down next along with us and the paramedics arriving. Toothless hadn't wanted to let Hunter go but shockingly enough the dragon listened to Hope's pleas to allow the medics to help her father.

Violet and Samuel gave the medics information about Hunter like name, age, and allergies. I never knew Hunter was allergic to strawberries or vicodin, which was a type of pain killer. Heather wasted no time offering to ride with her cousin, well brother now. Still weird to say they were siblings over cousins, Hope was taken with Violet and Samuel in their family car to the hospital behind the ambulance. Damien checked over Toothless, and it was sad to find out that the Night Fury would never fly again without that tail fin. Next was officers coming over to find out what happened on the track. Coldan the race master took care of that. Hearing this Changewing rider purposely caused the crash made me really mad, why would anyone want to hurt Hunter?! Sure he lied to everyone about who he was but to the crowd they were just shocked to find out he took his mask off and turned out to be an almost 18 year old high schooler.

That Changewing rider came out of nowhere so it was my assumption that whoever it was, snuck in and caused the crash that now had Hunter in the hospital, broken leg, and still unconscious surrounded by all of us. It was disheartening to see him just laying there so still. My mind went back to Damien taking Shocker and Toothless back to the Haddock's house, then driving to the hospital just in time to get Samuel to agree to let us stay there and wait for news on Hunter. I still couldn't believe that Damien of all people stuck up for us when Samuel was about to send us home. That was both shocking and we were all grateful to him for making it so we could stay and wait for Hunter to wake up. The doctor came out after almost another hour to explain about Hunter's leg, then bring us back to see him.

They'd placed him in a private room so no one who came through could see him but family, friends, and doctors. It also became a shock that Hunter was donating $250 weekly to the hospital and had been the last year and a half. Ever since Hope had gotten sick? No idea what that was about but honestly it didn't matter right now. Hunter laid motionless and on a breathing mask, arm attached to an IV, and hooked to monitors because of this crash. We all dreaded telling him that Toothless would never fly again, that would really hurt Hunter. The police were going to be investigating the crash, trying to find out who the Changewing rider was but it would be Hunter's choice to press charges or not, we hoped he did. Hope was asleep in Heather's arms now, it had taken a while to calm her down because she wanted Hunter but he wasn't able to hold her like always.

We could definitely see the bond those two had for sure. Unbreakable because Hunter raised her himself, Hope was dependent on him. Hope had never met her mother and we all seriously doubted Hunter wanted Hope to meet her real mother after what happened between the two of them. None of us knew what to say or do right now, it was so silent in the room with Hunter. His family wasn't talking to us and we didn't want to say anything and make them upset. We knew they didn't want us there but Damien got them to believe it might be good for Hunter to be surrounded by all of us when he woke up, learned of his leg and then of Toothless. Hunter probably wouldn't even care about himself and knowing his stubborn ass he'd want to get home as fast as possible to be with his dragon.

I hated seeing him like this, we'd hurt him so much. He hurt us too but we hurt him more by not understanding his side of things. The only thing we wanted to know were these reasons he kept saying he had but he wouldn't tell us, he just said they were his own. We'd been at the hospital close to an hour and a half now, closer to two. A couple of us left to get a drink or snack to wait out the time until Hunter woke up, the doctor said it wouldn't take long but then again crashes as bad as Hunter's sometimes meant comas. But she wouldn't know if that were a possibility yet until Hunter didn't wake up for a consecutive 4 hours. It worried us if he was in a coma. The others had called their parents, I had too. Just so they'd know where we were, we only said Hunter had been hurt and we wanted to make sure he was okay. I was sure if they watched the news about the crash they'd figure it out pretty quick what happened.

I glanced at the clock, it was nearing 5:30pm. We had been here since maybe 3:30pm, and still no sign of Hunter waking up. "So what do you plan to tell him when he wakes up?" Heather's voice broke the silence now, I looked at her sadly. "You said you wanted to apologize, saying I'm sorry isn't going to fix you kicking him out of the group."

"Well we didn't plan on saying anything right away..." Eric said.

"Yeah, we're not going to...gang rush him with apologies when he just wakes up. He doesn't need that right now, we..." Rylee trailed off a bit.

"We're just going to tell him we're glad he's okay." Shaun said now. "And that when he's feeling better we want to talk to him about what happened."

"And that if he needs anything...He can call any one of us because we are here for him." I added now. Heather seemed to snort a bit.

"Don't be surprised if he just tells you to get out..." Heather retorted.

"That's fine...At least we'll know he's okay. We know we hurt him...We were insensitive jerks..." Travis stated to her.

"Hunter is probably going to be groggy when he wakes up, when he sees them add confusion to everything. I don't think we should say anything to him right away, just let him wake up a bit and wait for him to be ready." Samuel informed.

"And telling him about Toothless?" Violet asked now.

"I don't think we should bring it up unless he asks. At least not right away...You know how protective he is over Toothless..." Damien remarked now.

"That's true." The Haddocks nodded together. My eyes fell back on Hunter's still form, I was trying hard not to cry.

"I don't think he'll kick these guys out right away. He'll want to know why they suddenly care about him after they abandoned him." Damien didn't look our way now.

"Look, we don't feel good about it...At the time, we thought it was the right choice. He'd lied to us for months, years about all this...We were hurt and thought we couldn't be friends with a liar..." Shaun sighed now.

"Then you should of just taken some time to get over it, but not kick him out." Heather scoffed.

"Feels like a rushed decision to me. Caught up in the hurt that Hunter lied about being a father, and dragon racer...You felt betrayed and I get that but still...You just ditched him..." Damien added.

"Don't class me with them. I didn't get a choice, I forgave Hunter...I get it must have been hard for him to become a father at 16, then have to find a way to support that child by himself...But that isn't why I forgave him..." I said now.

"Then why did you?" Violet asked curiously.

"Because on that flight with him...I realized no matter what happened. Hunter was still Hunter, the same one I fell in love with. He just had a lot going on at once and he prioritized things. His daughter, job, schooling...I didn't mind being last on that list. In his situation...I'd probably of hid it all too. It couldn't of been easy for all that to happen then return after two years, come right out and say 'Hey guys, I'm back...By the way I'm also a single father, and dragon racer'." I replied softly. "He's the Hunter Haddock we've known since the 6th grade..."

"Oh yeah, can you prove you know he's still the same Hunter. I told you, he's changed a lot." Heather stated now.

"Perhaps with things in real life, but his personality aside from more mature...He's still the same Hunter we've known since we met him." I answered now. I didn't care what Heather said, Hunter was still the same.

"Prove it. Tell me how you know its him." Heather retorted coldly. I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"Because he's the same Hunter who brought us all together in 6th grade. We were the outcasts like him, you two were sitting alone at that table in lunch and he invited us to sit with all of you and we became the best of friends. Hunter is still the same smart mouthed, sarcastic, witty, strong, happy guy we met that day. If Hunter had changed who he was on the inside...I wouldn't love him anymore. But I still do, it hasn't changed even when you two were gone for two years, and keeping the secrets...My feelings didn't change for him, so Hunter didn't change at all. He just...grew up into a more mature man. But he's still Hunter, and that's why I forgave him." I huffed at Heather. "Besides that...I know he'll forgive us because there are a few things about Hunter that has never and will never change..."

Heather arched a brow, as did my friends. "And what's that?"

"Hunter Haddock is a calm, kind, understanding, caring man who will never hold a grudge." I smile softly looking at Hunter now. I saw Heather's eyes widen a bit, even Samuel's and Violet's eyes did. "As Shadow, Hunter made us believe that he and Damien would never get along because of their racing rivalry. Hunter even stormed out of lunch when we invited Damien to sit with us...But when we...ditched Hunter...and Damien went to talk to him...Hunter didn't walk away. They became friends. Hunter doesn't hold grudges, as you said yourself Heather...Hunter just lets it go and moves on. He goes with the wind, following it wherever it takes him. Hunter might be hurt by what happened but he won't stop being who he is over it."

"You've managed to impress me, Astrid...There's the love I felt when you first told me you liked him. Now I know you're not lying about how you feel for him." Heather smiled at me now. I smiled back with a nod. If nothing else, I would prove I forgave him, that I loved him, and how sorry I was that I didn't step up sooner. Heather left Hunter's side and gave me a one armed hug, I returned it though being careful of the sleeping Hope in her arms. "I forgive you if you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." I replied. It felt good to have Heather back, I know it was just me and her right now. The others were just as confused to what just happened. But the bigger picture was that Hunter was still unconscious and we were all worried about him. I saw Heather's worried face looking at Hunter, I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry...He'll be okay. Hunter is pretty tough, he went unconscious from the fall and he was under anesthetic for about an hour for surgery..." I tried to relax her.

"I know but its still hard to see him just laying there..." Heather sighed. Hope began to squirm and whimper in her arms now, "She's probably getting hungry..." Heather said.

"No, we just fed her before she fell asleep in your arms 40 minutes ago. She's not due to eat until 8ish...And she can't possibly need changing either." Violet stated. Hope's cries began to get louder now.

"Dada!" The Haddock's frowned, Hope had seen Hunter get hurt and was worried for him too. Hope tried to reach for Hunter but Heather held her back which only ensued more crying from the almost two year old. I knew she'd be turning two about two months after Hunter turned 18. Hunter's birthday was February 12th, and Hope's was April 18th. My own was actually April 16th. Pretty interesting actually. "Dada, want dada!"

"I know sweetie but look...Dada is...sleeping right now." Violet tried to soothe the toddler now. Hope only continued to cry trying to squirm from Heather's arms to get to her father. I watched sadly, it had to be hard for Hope to want her father and he was currently unconscious. We all watched until the clock hit 35 minutes later when it was 6:25pm. Samuel, Violet, and Heather all tried to calm her down but nothing worked. Toys, juice, bottles, changing...None of it satisfied the distraught child now wailing in the room. I couldn't watch this anymore, my heart went out for Hope. I wanted Hunter too. I knew how she felt to want Hunter who wasn't waking up so she just cried.

"Ca-Can I try?" I finally asked.

"To calm Hope down? Astrid...I don't know...Hunter is pretty particular with who has her..." Heather said softly.

"She wants her father..." Samuel added.

"I know but...If she doesn't calm down, we're all going to get kicked out...And I don't think Hunter would want to wake up alone or hearing Hope screaming for him...At least let me try...What have we got to lose, if it fails she just keeps crying..." I offered quickly. The Haddock parents looked at one another, then Heather to them as they all sighed nodding and Heather handed Hope to Heather carefully. I took a deep breath now, here goes nothing. "Hey...Hey Hope, its okay...Ssh...I know you want your daddy but...He's sleeping right now, he's really...tired..." I tried. She stopped only a moment to stare at me, slightly afraid. I was a new person holding her. I saw the her eyes well up with tears ago, I brought her closer to Hunter as Damien moved aside for me. "See, daddy is right there...Just sleeping...And as soon as he wakes up he'll hold you again..." Hope began to whimper again.

"Its no good, Astrid...Hunter is the only one who can calm her down now...He's the only one who knows how." Heather said softly. "You tried..." Heather went to take Hope back.

"Wait...I still have one more idea..." I said, Heather was hesitant by biting her bottom lip but nodding and backing up again. I adjusted Hope in my arms how Hunter used to hold the baby doll when it wouldn't calm down. I slowly swayed side to side while bouncing Hope in my arms softly while smiling down at her while I closed my eyes taking a breath remembering a song my mother used to sing for me. I even got the tune going on my phone. **"Oooh..."** I began softly, **"As you lay sleeping on my chest. A million thoughts run through my head, someday you'll think you're too big to hold. You'll spill milk on my favorite dress, fall down and scare me to death. And you'll refuse to do anything you're told..."** Hopes wails became softer cries now as she looked up at me again, eyes still filled with tears.

" **And I'll be so mad that I'm almost in tears, but you'll smile that smile and they'll all disappear. Yeah sometimes you'll hide your perfect wings, but through these eyes all I'll ever see...Is that sweet angel of mine."** I sang to Hope as her eyes still had tears falling from them. I didn't take my eyes off her but I knew they were all looking my way, perhaps a little surprised.

" **I won't be ready for first grade, or when you go on your first date. And you'll think that I just don't understand...I know that they'll come a day, when you start to push me away. And I'll feel like I'm losing my best friend!..."** I raised my voice a bit.

" **So when you want to be out on your own. Forgive me if I find it hard to let go! Yeah, someday you'll spread your perfect wings. But no matter where you fly you'll always be...That sweet angel of mine!...That sweet angel of miiineee!"** Hope's tears and whimpers stopped now as she almost yawned tiredly, I used my sleep to carefully wipe the tears that had fallen beforehand. **"And I know I'll cry, on your wedding day. As I watch your father give you away. And I'll bow my head, pray you find all your dreams. And thank God every day for giving me...That sweet angel of mine."** I paused slightly kissing Hope's forehead. **"As you lay sleeping on my chest, a million thoughts run through my head..."** I finished as I saw Hope was back to sleep.

It was silent now as Hope laid calmly asleep in my arms, I was still swaying a bit. In this moment, I could see why Hunter loved this little girl so much, why he kept her a secret. Holding her now, I understood perfectly he didn't want to share her, share this. It was an amazing feeling. "Hope never falls asleep for anyone when she's crying that hard. I'd like to know how you managed to pull it off." Came Hunter's voice. All of our heads snapped towards him on the bed and sure enough, he had his eyes open with a calm look on his face. He was awake and heard me singing his daughter to sleep? Great.

 **[Authors Note;** _Aside from me still looking for a beta(Someone to edit through my story for errors before I post the chapter), the song used in this chapter is called "Sweet Angel Of Mine" by Kassie Depaiva. Again on the beta thing, if you're interested, message me in PM so we can talk. I do have a few ground rules for whoever takes the job. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_ _ **]**_


	21. Reasons & Apologies

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

21; Reasons & Apologies.

 **[Authors Note;** _Thank you to harrypanther for doing the beta reading on this chapter, and any of the future stories and chapters!_ **]**

 **{Hunter's POV}**

It must have been the bond between a parent and their child that I knew when something wasn't right. I woke up groggily to hearing my daughter's crying. I had a hard time opening my eyes though...I barely remembered what happened after being knocked off Toothless during the race. I could hear my parents and sister trying to soothe Hope, who I assumed wanted me and evidently from the beeping I assumed I had been unconscious in the hospital. That was just great! What the hell happened before?! I had to wake up-Hope needed me. I could hear her crying for me. But then something happened I didn't expect, I heard...Astrid offer to try and calm Hope down. Now I really needed to wake up: Hope would scream bloody murder with a stranger. _'Come on...Wake up!'_ I urged myself.

I listened to Astrid try to calm Hope down and, I heard Hope calm for only a moment then wail again. I really needed to wake up, like now! I _hated_ this. I was utterly useless right now. I'd always been there when Hope needed me, anytime she cried and now I couldn't get to her. What stopped my rambling to myself was hearing music and it wasn't a song I recognized. Then I heard singing. Astrid was singing to Hope because Hope's cries lightened. At some point in the middle of the song, my eyes opened and I focused immediately on Astrid standing on the right side of my hospital bed holding Hope as I held her to calm her down. My eyes looked around, they were all there. All my old friends, Damien, my parents, and sister. I saw my leg in a cast and elevated. Great, so I'd broken my leg.

That didn't matter though: nothing else mattered more than seeing Hope completely calm down and fall back asleep in the arms of a stranger because of a song that sounded like something a mother would sing to her daughter. The room was silent and no one noticed I was actually awake yet. I only assumed they were all there because I blacked out or...crashed during the race and went unconscious so they were there to wait for me to wake up. Well if no one else was going to ask what the hell just happened, I was. "Hope never falls asleep for anyone when she's crying that hard. I'd like to know how you managed to pull it off?" I said calmly. I saw their heads snap to my direction now, looking in shock to see me awake.

"Hunter!" Heather cried now. "You're awake...!"

"Thank Thor you're alright son..." my father said immediately afterwards. My mother just hugged me. I used my arm to hug her carefully.

"I don't know what happened to land me here, but right now...I want the answer to my question. Astrid..." I saw her look at me nervously now. "How did you manage to calm her down? Hope doesn't sit well with strangers..." I stated and all eyes were back on Astrid now.

"I just...sang to her...that's all. My mother used to sing me that song and I...thought I'd give it a shot," Astrid replied to me now.

"You're holding Hope the same way I do to calm her down...How did you know to do that?" I asked curiously.

"I-I've...seen you hold Melody that way in Home Ec...I assumed you did that because it's how you always hold Hope...I just figured I'd try something...you would do to calm her down." Astrid answered looking down a bit. The room was silent now, waiting to see what I would say. Waking up to find out your daughter was in the arms of what she considered a stranger and asleep contently had to be a little disconcerting.

"I'm impressed." Astrid's eyes moved to look at me quickly now, seeing the smile on my face. "Seriously. You took something you've seen me do and used to to relax her, and get her back to sleep," I added calmly.

"Um...thank you? I think?..." Astrid replied, not sure what else to say. I adjusted myself in the bed a little but sat myself up and put my arms out as Astrid carefully moved the child into my embrace. My smile widened as I kissed her forehead. Hope began to wake up again and she saw me there.

"Dada?!" Hope said.

"Ssh, it's me princess. I'm up now. It's alright...Just lay back down. I've got you," I said. Hope smiled now as she snuggled against me on my chest.

"How do you feel son?" Violet asked now.

"Sore. What happened? I don't remember anything after falling off Toothless...where is he? Is he okay?" I asked.

"Son...a lot happened after you fell off Toothless..." Samuel told me nervously. I noticed the room getting quieter and no one making eye contact anymore. I really didn't like this now.

"Alright, stop giving me the silent treatment. What happened at the race?" I asked firmly.

"Hunter...A changewing rider from another league snuck in during the end of the race, that rider pushed you off Toothless and you fell but Toothless went after you in a dive. He wrapped you in his wings and his...left tail fin was torn off on an obstacle going down..." Damien started. My eyes widened in fear.

"What..." I asked quickly beginning to breathe heavily. Toothless lost his tail fin!?

"Son, please calm down! When you landed, you were unconscious. The ambulance brought you here, you were in surgery for almost two hours and unconscious since 3:00...It's...7ish now. Damien took Toothless home, his wound is closed but he's still missing the tail fin...and you...broke your leg. There's a series of plates, bolts, and screw holding your bones together so it can heal...But Toothless...He'll never fly again." Samuel looked down.

"He lost...his...tail fin. Toothless can never...fly again?" I tried to get the words out but couldn't even find my breath right now. Toothless...lost his tail rescuing me? He can never fly again without that fin...his tail fins control his whole flight. And to save me, he sacrificed his ability to fly. My shock turned to anger now. "Where is the rider who knocked me off him…?" I asked.

"The police are looking around for the racers of other leagues who use Changewings. Every racer has to register their dragon to fly it so they are combing through all the Changewing riders as we speak..." Damien explained now.

"I need to see Toothless...He needs me." I said.

"Hunter, you just woke up. You're not going anywhere for a few days yet...Toothless is okay. He's with Strykeout, Windshear, and Shocker..." Heather said softly.

"Toothless needs ME!" I stated again, firmer.

"In a few days son. You took a hard crash, your leg is broken. You won't even be considered for release for three days." Samuel said. I groaned out loud, slamming my head back on the bed with my eyes closed now. This was my fault, I knew revealing myself at the race would open the door for people who disliked me riding a Night Fury. I should have known it was going to be like this. Now Toothless could never fly again...and it was all my fault. Finally, I opened my eyes and looked towards Astrid, Shaun, Fredrick, Eric, and the twins Rylee and Travis.

"Since I'm stuck here against my will...What are all of you doing here?" I asked now.

"We...all saw the crash, we wanted to make sure you were okay..." Rylee said to me. I scoffed.

"We had an agreement...you leave me alone and I leave you alone...But whatever. You know I'm okay now...So you can go." I said turning my head away from them a bit.

"Hunter, wait please! Don't throw us out! We..we want to talk to about all that...We made a mistake. We don't...hate you." Astrid pleaded.

"I wouldn't care if you did or didn't. You made your choice. Just go okay...With all this going on, I don't need anymore stresses in my life..." I stated.

"Just give us 15 minutes, please...hear us out." Travis asked. I sighed, realising they weren't going to stop until I let them talk. It wouldn't be fair to just dismiss them. After all, they let me talk when they learned my secrets. So I sighed again, looking towards my sister and parents.

"Can you give us a half hour?" I asked. They nodded and left the room straight away, leaving Hope with me since they doubted she'd be up to wanting to move from her father anytime soon.

"I'll go too. We're outside if you need anything." Damien followed Heather and my parents out. I looked to the group now.

"You have 30 minutes and keep your voices down if you wouldn't mind." I remarked as a stroked my daughter's hair lightly.

"Hunter...first of all, I wasn't with them when they made that choice. I had gone to the bathroom and we agreed that we'd decide together when I got back. I was against throwing you from the group. I wasn't even mad at you...I had forgiven you the night you took me flying on Toothless..." Astrid stated first. I looked to her now.

"You didn't speak up either, Astrid. You were standing with them when they did it. That makes you just as guilty." I closed my eyes, "But regardless...I'm not here to pass blame," I added now looking to the rest of them.

"Right after we did it, made the choice we did...We regretted it, Hunter. But you...took off so fast we didn't get to take it back," Eric said.

"You think I didn't have good reason for just taking off when I lost the best friends I'd ever had? I'd said I'd leave you guys alone, so I left. Dragon training class is just a review for me anyway..." I felt Hope snuggle into me with a smile on her face. "If you regretted it, then why didn't you just come talk to me?" I asked.

"We couldn't find you. We only saw Heather...never you." Fredrick interjected.

"Oh I was there," I began, I saw their confused faces and rolled my eyes. "I changed my classes, I had my father remove me from all the ones we shared together. The only ones he couldn't change were Home Ec and Dragon Training. And I always eat lunch outside with the dragons," I explained. "I figured you'd want to see as little of me as possible so I made it so we wouldn't have to cross one another."

"Hunter...we're sorry. For everything...There was just...a lot going on and we were hurt you didn't tell us about having a daughter, or being a dragon racer. We've been best friends for years, then you just disappeared without a trace for two years. You and Heather both did, then you come back and say you two are siblings...were home-schooled for two years because Heather didn't want to face people, and you didn't want her to be alone. Why couldn't you just tell us the truth? You keep saying you have these _reasons_ but you won't tell us why...and now you've...given up racing?" Shaun asked.

"You couldn't possibly understand what I was going through." I replied.

"How can we when you won't tell us?" Eric pointed out.

"I did tell you and you still don't get it. My reasons are my own...I get I lied to all of you, and I am sorry for that. It was never my intention to hurt you." I closed my eyes now.

"Then what was your intention. Hope we never find out about well...Hope and you being Shadow?" Rylee asked.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand." I said again.

"We would if you'd tell us! Heather told us about you crying the day we stopped being your friends. She scolded us, Damien scolded us. Both saying you have these reasons why you did it. So why did you! It's the same thing: you say we wouldn't understand your reasons but how can we even try if you won't tell us? If it wasn't your intention to hurt us, then what were you intending to do!?" Shaun yelled now.

I almost glared at him. "I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" I shouted back. I watched them all back up rapidly at my anger. Shockingly enough my daughter stayed asleep on my chest.

"Wh-what?" Astrid asked, wide-eyed.

"I was trying to protect all of you. And my family too. Alright? That's why I kept it a secret, to protect you. Because you're...you were my friends," I said again.

"Pro...tect us...? From what?" Rylee asked now.

I sighed heavily looking down now. "Back when I first became Shadow, after meeting Toothless...we drew a lot of unwanted attention. The press was always near the house, trying to see who Shadow was without his mask, to get near Toothless. Everywhere my family went...they weren't left alone. After one photographer snapped a photo of me as Shadow with Hope...it got worse. We had it taken down immediately, then...we moved. After all that calmed down, it was about the time my father took the job at the school. Heather and I both had to come back and I dreaded it. But that's because I was afraid of the press trailing Shadow again, harassing you all at the school, causing trouble, never leaving you alone. My family had already suffered all that and I didn't want my friends to go through the same..."

"But then...why did you hide Hope?" Travis asked.

"Because I know that some person somewhere has that picture. I know it's floating around and where the rumors started that Shadow has a daughter. I know you've heard it...I knew if I told you I had Hope, or someone at school found out...that was it. Everything I tried to do would be over. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it all, I just wanted to keep you safe from the lifestyle of knowing a famous person...And the only way I knew to keep you safe...was to keep you in the dark." I looked away from them.

"Hunter...We're...sorry. We didn't even...consider all that." Astrid frowned.

"It's my fault. You might have been safer if I did tell you...I knew I could trust you to keep quiet but in the school...Things just get out so easily, and...I was scared. I'm sorry I lied to you all, I don't blame you for hating me...But now you know why I had my reasons for doing what I did...To protect Hope, my family...and all of you. Knowing me...makes you a target." I closed my eyes again.

"Target...how? Like the press and stuff?" Travis asked.

"Yes. You saw what happened at the race. The reason I was giving up racing was to protect you as well. Damien figured out who I was just by watching how I flew on Strykeout in class...and if he figured it out, then so would everyone else. It opens up trouble and blackmail...and drama I didn't want all of you in. So I decided to stop racing, and reveal myself. It was to show you why you were in danger...That Changewing rider was a rival from another league, they all come out to watch races to see who would compete in that worldwide race in June. Revealing myself sparked up a lot of jealousy, and that Changewing racer targeted me to take me out of the races. I quit racing...to show you my reasons. And I told you to leave me alone for your protection..." I said.

"But if that racer targeted you, how does it protect us?" Fredrick asked.

"I told you to leave me alone so that way, after the truth came out, the press wouldn't go looking for my friends, ex friends or whatever we are. They'd leave you alone because they wouldn't know who you were. You'd all say you hated me, and refused to talk to them about it. And now, because the truth is out, and Toothless can't race anymore...it's over. The legend of Shadow and Toothless being racers will die out and Damien will take the spotlight. And everyone is safe again...I can't be targeted, my family and Hope can't...and neither can any of you. I purposely didn't tell you my reasons...so you would hate me. So you'd be safe." I felt Shaun put his hand on my shoulder.

"We're sorry for everything. We should have known you'd never hurt us if you didn't have to...and you only hurt us to protect us from that lifestyle," Shaun said.

"But Hunter...we're your friends. And we'd go through anything to help you out. We get why you didn't tell us now. But now that it's all over...things can go back to normal...We can be friends again, we don't hate you. We miss you, and Heather too. Please...forgive us for being douche bags. We miss our leader," Eric smiled.

I looked down again, eyes closed. Of course I wanted them back as friends but would they be safe now that I was done racing? Toothless couldn't race anymore with no tail fin. I loved racing, it was how I supported Hope but I couldn't now. I couldn't race anymore, I'd never race without Toothless. He was my friend, my partner. And some jealous racer targeted us and now Toothless would never fly again because of what I did. Because I revealed myself, everything I tried to avoid...had happened. And someone still got hurt because of me. "You really don't hate me for lying to you all…?" I asked.

"We never hated you, we just didn't like that you lied to us and couldn't tell us why. But now we understand why you did it. We're sorry we abandoned you, Hunter...Can you forgive us?" Rylee asked. I couldn't help but smile now. Even after everything that happened, they were asking my forgiveness.

"There's nothing to forgive, guys. You did what you felt you had to and so did I...we're even," I said and they smiled more broadly now.

"So...what now? Do we like...hug or something?" Eric asked.

What the hell, why not? "Alright bring it in just be careful of the small child," I said, and sure enough, we shared a big hug, all minding the sleeping child on my chest. "I really missed you guys. And I swear I'll never lie again...I won't keep you in the dark, I'll tell you when something is going on and we can figure it out together," I said relaxing now. It felt good to have them back. I had my friends back and I'd never lose them again. Finally, things felt right again. I had my friends, my family, my dragons, and of course my daughter. And I'd do whatever I had to in order to keep them all safe.


	22. He'll Fly Again

My Hope

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

22; He'll Fly Again.

Everyone was happier now that they were friends again. Hunter promised to never lie again and his friends promised they'd be more understanding if Hunter couldn't hang out for whatever reason but now that they knew the truth behind his sudden disappearances and phone calls, it was easier to know why he couldn't do something. They all adored Hope: she was a very well behaved little girl after being raised by only her father. A lot of questions arose while Hunter recovered in the hospital: what if Olivia ever tried to contact him again deciding she wanted to see Hope? But Hunter only shook his head in a disappointed fashion. His friends could tell he really didn't like talking about Olivia much and they could only assume why-so out of respect for Hunter, they didn't speak about her any more. The last week had been hard as Hunter had to stay in the hospital a full six days to make sure his leg was secure and would heal properly.

But his friends-even if not all together-would still come to visit him. Astrid came every day after school: she would sit with him and Hope who was always sitting in his lap playing with her toys while either Violet, Samuel, or Heather were not far away if Hunter needed help though he managed pretty well on his own. During the last two days or so, he'd been practicing with the crutches for when he got out and could go home. They had moved Hunter from the emergency room to a regular room after the first day but the doctor who was in charge of his leg's healing progress ended up going on a vacation so unfortunately he couldn't be released until that doctor came back. It had been fine by him as he didn't mind the time off to just relax for once. Today however, the doctor was back so he was going home in a little while and he couldn't wait to be there and see his dragons again.

Hunter checked the clock now: it was 2:15pm which meant his friends were getting out of school and his father would be picking Hope up then coming to the hospital to pick him up and take him home. He couldn't wait for he missed his house and bed and he hated hospitals, having never been hurt this badly during his racing career. Honestly, he missed it already: he only stopped racing to protect his family and friends from press and crazed fans. Even though everyone knew the truth now, it would matter because he gave racing up so his reign of winning every single race in the Berk league was over. Damien would be top racer now with Shocker so people should leave Hunter and Toothless alone... maybe. But right now Hunter was still the only person in the world who had a Night Fury so that would draw attention all on its own anyway. A knock on the door brought Hunter from his thoughts.

"Come in." Hunter said and the doctor walked in smiling softly.

"Hello Hunter. How are we feeling today? Ready to go home?" The doctor-who he'd come to know as Sylvi Svendsen-asked when she entered and shut the door behind her before checking his vitals.

"More than ready." Hunter replied to her with a nod.

"Alright, I'll get your discharge paperwork going. That way it'll be ready when your...father, you said comes for you?" Sylvi asked.

"Yeah. He texted me about ten minutes ago saying he was leaving the school and picking up my daughter, then coming here. So about 15-20 minutes," Hunter shrugged.

"I'm going to be prescribing you Percocet, 10mg that you can take up to two times a day but never more than three. They do last a good while. Try to be off your foot as much as possible for the next two weeks or so-you can use your crutches, but still try your best not to be on it a lot. Keep it elevated when you're sleeping and stay on your back if you can. Oh, and come back if there is any problem at all. After two weeks, we'll move you into an air cast that you can walk around on without crutches but still try to keep the walking as minimal as possible," Sylvi explained gently.

"I understand doctor. You told me this last night when you returned from your vacation," Hunter chuckled.

"Of course, silly me. I'll go start your paperwork." She then exited the room as Hunter leaned back and closed his eyes. Finally he was going home. Another knock and he glanced towards the door as Damien walked in with Astrid and Heather behind him. Heather was first to greet him with a hug but was still careful.

"Hey big brother, ready to go home?" Heather asked.

"So ready...I miss my bed," Hunter replied, smiling.

"How's your leg feel?" Damien asked.

"Fine fight now but that's probably the drugs talking..." Hunter chuckled, Damien chuckled back: it was good to have the old Hunter back. The change was easy to see now that his secrets were out: he didn't have to be secretive so the Hunter everyone loved and remembered showed through more.

"Toothless and Strykeout are anxious to see you. I told them this morning you were coming home today," Heather giggled.

"I'm anxious to see them too. I haven't seen Toothless since last Saturday," Hunter sighed. He still felt bad: Toothless lost his tail fin because of Hunter revealing himself and sparking up jealousy in other racers in the other leagues. He felt like it was his fault. Honestly he was a little depressed about it because Toothless could never fly again due to of Hunter's choice. Astrid noticed Hiccup's distant look in his eyes and she wondered why he looked so disgruntled all of a suddenly. Wasn't he just really excited to finally be going home after a week in the hospital?

"When do you get to come back to school?" Astrid questioned softly. She still loved him deeply but after all this, she knew Hunter probably hadn't had time to even consider the thought of liking her back. For now, it wasn't important: Hunter was okay- he had a broken leg but he was alive and happy. That was all that mattered to Astrid right now: they could talk about feelings-if any-later on after he healed or got settled again.

"Hopefully Monday after the weekend is over. I'm sure I've missed a ton already..." Hunter sighed a bit. Heather, Damien, and Astrid frowned: they knew he had too. He had been out Monday through Friday, a full five days of work in every class and with it being the end of January, finals were right around the corner in May. We were all planning something for Hunter's 18th birthday which was in a month at the end of February. Hunter was a leap year baby but they didn't care at all about all that: he was still a year older to his friends. And Hope's birthday was in April so that wasn't too far off either.

"Well, we would have brought your work home for you but...you take different classes now." Damien shrugged.

"It's fine. I'll catch up next week. Not like the classes are a challenge for me," Hunter replied then sat up, flipping the covers down and trying to get up.

"Need some help?" Heather asked.

"You gonna help me in the bathroom sis? I'm honored." Hunter teased her as he reached for his crutches and got up.

"NOPE," Heather said quickly, "That one is all you. Oh, but we stopped at our house first and got you a change of clothes..." she added as Astrid chuckled a little. Damien got the bag of clothes and helped Hunter by pushing the stand that had his IV on it into the bathroom after Hunter, then closed the door for him. After ten minutes, they heard the flush and Hunter came back out, dressed in a simple pair of baggy sweat pants, a long sleeved shirt and one shoe on. He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning the crutches up against the side beside him just as Samuel came in with Hope.

"Dada!" Hope giggled happily reaching for her father, Samuel brought her over and Hunter took her right away, kissing her nose and nuzzling her almost.

"Hi, Princess. I've missed you." Hunter smiled.

"Dada...Home?" Hope tilted her head slightly to her father.

"Yes, Daddy is coming home today." Hunter replied to her. She cheered and hugged him tightly but her kicking around hit Hunter's leg and he yelped in pain slightly.

"I sowwy dada." Hope whimpered so Hunter faked a smile.

"I'm...okay. You didn't mean it...just be careful okay...don't want me to be here longer, right?" Hunter asked her. She shook her head and laid her head on his chest as the door opened and the doctor returned to the room with the discharge papers. Astrid smiled softly: the bond between Hunter and his daughter was not only strong but absolutely adorable and Astrid just couldn't get enough of it.

"Well, I have your paperwork right here, Hunter. I just need your Dad's signature and I can send you home," Sylvi smiled widely. Samuel handed Hope to Heather as he signed the papers and handed them back to the doctor. "You're all set. We'll see you back in two weeks to put the air cast on. Remember what I said-stay off that leg as much as possible!" Sylvi reminded him sternly.

"Got it, Doc. Thanks for everything," Hunter smiled as he got up slowly and used the crutches again. He swung his left leg back and got his balance before smiling. "I'm ready," Hunter said now. All of us were smiling as we exited the hospital room and made it towards the elevator to get down to the first level where Samuel and Damien had parked. Heather and Astrid left with Damien while Hunter was in his father's car along with Hope and following right behind Damien's car. After a 15 minute drive, Samuel's car pulled into the driveway and right away, Hunter noticed who else was at his house: his friends and mother. They were all standing outside waiting anxiously as the car stopped and Hunter got out slowly and carefully.

"WELCOME HOME, HUNTER!" the group cheered together. Hunter couldn't help but smile: he really did have the best friends in the world-and this just proved it. They had all come to his house to welcome him home after he'd been stuck in the hospital for six long days.

"You guys are the best!" Hunter smiled as Samuel stood beside him, holding Hope.

"Dada, hold?" Hope asked.

"Give Daddy a few minutes, baby...I have to get inside first," Hunter leaned over a little and kissed her cheek...and she giggled. "And I have to see Toothless, and Strykeout..." Hunter added as he made his way towards the back yard where the stables were. As soon as he came into sight, the dragons bounded towards him happily-though they slowed as they got closer and licked his cheeks. "I've missed you both too," Hunter said smiling. Shaun and Eric brought over a chair for him to sit down in while the rest did the same, all sitting around as he scratched both of his dragons under their chins. It was now that Hunter caught sight of Toothless's tail for the first time and his smile faded to a mixture of concern and sadness. "Let me see your tail, bud..." Hunter told Toothless, who adjusted himself so his tail would be in Hunter's lap now.

"It healed just a few days after the crash. I've been coming over to check it..." Damien told him. Hunter didn't reply: he just rubbed his hand along it slowly. The others looked sadly at Hunter-they knew it had to be bothering him.

"You lost your flight saving my life, Toothless...I'm so sorry." Hunter closed his eyes as Toothless turned again and nuzzled Hunter's face.

"It wasn't your fault, Hunter..." Astrid said now.

"Yes, it was. If I hadn't...revealed myself to everyone at the race then that Changewing rider wouldn't have come onto the track to take me out of the race. It was jealousy, and that rider wanted to take a shot at me. That shot at me caused me to fall, and Toothless lost his tail fin saving me...That fall could have killed me if it weren't for Toothless. And here I get away from all that with just a broken leg. I can still walk but Toothless..." Hunter trailed off sadly, "He'll never be able to fly again and that is my fault. I'm sorry, bud...I'm so sorry."

The others sighed: they knew they wouldn't be able to change Hunter's mind about how he felt on this one...and listening to how he explained it, it did sort of seem like his fault. They couldn't argue with him for Hunter was stubborn-more stubborn than any of them on their own or combined. The dragons laid down by his legs softly while Hope wandered out of Samuel's arms and towards Hunter who picked her up and set his daughter in his lap while she laid on his chest yawning. "So...you're really done racing?" Travis asked.

"Yeah...not like I could without Toothless anyway..." Hunter replied.

"That's not true- you have Strykeout." Eric pointed out.

"No...you don't understand. Toothless is my bonded dragon guys. I only had Strykeout because I was hiding Toothless...Strykeout is a good friend, yes, and very loyal to me but I couldn't do that to Toothless, race with another dragon," Hunter replied.

"Why did you stop racing at all? We didn't care that you did!" Shaun stated.

"I stopped to protect you all. No more press or anything..." Hunter said.

"Hunter, we told you it was fine by us," Samuel added.

"You could have kept racing," Heather nodded.

"And what about them? Or my daughter...I'm not going to subject her or them to the constant harassment. I want her to have a normal life..." Hunter kissed the top of Hope's head softly.

"So that's why you said what you said that day in training...about maybe Shadow keeps the mask on so no one would know who he was because he wanted a normal life outside of the spotlight," Rylee said with a finger up. Hunter only nodded.

"I liked to race. It was fun and a way for me to take care of Hope. But I didn't do it for the spotlight or fame and the fame wasn't even really mine-it was all for Toothless because he's the only Night Fury seen anywhere in Thor only knows how many years! Now that he can't fly, it just wouldn't be the same. That and after I hid it from you all...it just didn't feel right to keep racing and like I said...I can't anymore. Not without Toothless..." Hunter explained.

"Well, if Toothless still had his tail fin, would you race again?" Astrid asked.

"I already said I wouldn't. It doesn't feel right to keep racing knowing I hid it all from you," Hunter repeated.

"We didn't mind, Hunter. Honestly, I had a feeling it might be you after that race we went to where you and Damien went one on one," Astrid giggled slightly.

"Wait, how could you of possibly had a feeling it was me?" Hunter asked, now looking to her closely.

"Because your eyes that showed through the mask. I...fell in love with those emerald eyes of yours, Hunter. And when I saw them on Shadow. I don't know...it just clicked that there was a possible connection. I meant, same eyes, secretive, you somehow had the food poisoning that day..." Astrid shrugged a little.

"Huh, guess I gave away more than I planned," Hunter smiled a bit. He'd almost forgotten that Astrid loved him: this was something he needed to think about too. Sure, Astrid was a great friend but them dating? He didn't know how that would go and honestly, right now he didn't have feelings for anyone. He'd been pretty closed off in the love department except for family and his daughter.

"Well Hunter, I wouldn't care about the press. I can ignore them. All of us can, it's not hard...you loved racing and we came to the race last week to try and convince you not to quit...but then everything happened and here we are now." Astrid said.

Hunter shrugged. "It's too late now. I already left and even if I wanted too...I won't race without Toothless..." Hunter rubbed his Night Fury's head who crooned in response.

"So...do you still want too? Knowing now that we don't care you hid it from us or the press thing?" Rylee questioned.

"I guess I do. It was always fun but...can't now, so might as well let it go," Hunter closed his eyes now.

"Where's Toofy's tail, Dada?" Hope asked.

"He...lost it, baby. He got hurt like your Daddy did." Violet said softly.

"Can't da doctors fix Toothy's tail too?" Hope asked.

"They can't fix it, Princess. Toothy's tail isn't broken like my leg, his tail...is gone," Hunter tried to explain to his toddler.

"Dada, you fix it?" Hope tilted her head to the side. Hunter sighed a bit.

"I wish I had the power to, little one," Hunter closed his eyes again and the group could all see how much it hurt Hunter to know Toothless couldn't fly again and his tail couldn't be fixed so easily.

"But you always fix everyting, Daddy. You make new tings all ta time. Can't you make Toofess a new tail to fwy wiff? In the hostable, I saw a guy in the hallway who wost his weg but da doctors made him a new one. Can't you do dat for Toofess?" Hope asked. A few of us chuckled: the imagination of an almost two year old! Hunter began to shake his head then stopped, freezing for a moment. They all watched him suddenly lift his head and look at Toothless's missing tail fin, looking at it calculatingly. "You always know what to do, Dada...you always find a way to make tings okay...make Toofess okay again..."

It almost broke the hearts of the group to listen to Hope ask Hunter to fix Toothless's tail, to make things better when they all knew full well it just wasn't possible. But then they saw Hunter's lips curve into a small smile. "Hunter you're not...considering this are you? Fixing Toothless's tail? It's impossible. You can't...fix his tail, you said it yourself. It's not broken...it's _gone_ ," Heather said.

"I know that. True I can't fix his tail..." Hunter said as Toothless lifted his head now curiously. The rest of the group looked at Hunter like he was crazy. Hunter grinned. "Hope is right...if the doctors can build fake legs...why can't I build Toothless a new tail?" Hunter smiled down at Hope now as her eyes widened with excitement. "Don't worry, Princess, Daddy will fix Toothless and he will fly again." Hope cheered happily as Toothless jumped around excited as well while the rest of the group just stood there, not entirely sure what to make of what Hunter said. He was going to build Toothless a new tail?!


	23. Caught

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

23; Caught.

 **{Astrid's POV}**

Since the day Hunter came home from the hospital, we'd had no idea what he meant by saying he'd make Toothless a new tail. It just...wasn't possible, was it? He wanted to get started on it right away but his parents and even Heather were on his case about relaxing this week because of his leg. Needless to say, Hunter wasn't pleased with not being able to get right to work but he did follow the rules because he didn't want to mess up his leg anymore than it already was, seeing as it was being held in place by metal plates, screws, and bolts. I know me and my friends were generally extremely curious about how Hunter would make Toothless another tail. We honestly thought maybe the crash messed something up in his head where now he thought he could do the impossible. We were very worried for our friend.

I used the chance I could that day he got home to remind him that I loved him, or rather had fallen in love with his emerald green eyes and since the day of the races before we knew he was Shadow, I had a feeling that it might have been him because I knew Hunter's eyes well. I saw his face turn little shocked too: obviously he had yet to figure out if he returned my feelings or not. I knew the answer was probably no, for that Olivia girl had his heart first and she hurt him badly. I knew even now two years later he was still recovering from all that. I felt bad for him. I wanted him to be able to forget her and no longer feel that pain but what could I do? I was useless here. Hunter spent most of the first week out of the hospital drawing in his notebook, possible tail designs I assumed.

But now on the second week, he had to return to school so he didn't fall too far behind. As expected, he had a mountain of make up work to do but he didn't care so much as it was pretty easy for him to get done. Due to him being on crutches, he was allowed to leave class 5 minutes early so he didn't get trampled by students and Heather was allowed to leave class too so she could help him out, it was either her or Damien who were in most of his new classes. We wished Hunter was still in ours but when that whole -not being his friend anymore- thing happened, he transferred out so we wouldn't run into one another but evidently he transferred to college prep courses so they were hard too and he liked a challenge.

All of us would try and go to Hunter's house after school and help him out where we could. In Dragon Training at school, Hunter helped out Gobber by calling fly patterns or mistakes we made in our flying since he couldn't fly. Damien now worked with his Gronckle, Shattermaster and left Shocker at home since having a Skrill on school grounds during a storm wasn't exactly a good thing: that and Shocker was attracting too much attention from other students who wanted to get closer.

Yes, it was great to have our friendship back. I loved having Hunter and Heather back-it was like things were normal and complete again. Yes, it felt good indeed. And more exciting, it was now Friday so Hunter was getting his air cast today! His father was taking him right after school for it, this meant he wouldn't need his crutches anymore. All of us were excited as well because Hunter's 18th birthday was next week and we were planning something for him. Nothing big, just something between friends. Some soda, chips, and a cake. We couldn't wait to surprise him, although he hated surprise parties.

Now sitting in school, there was still ten minutes left of the day. We knew Hunter would be leaving in five minutes though, Damien or Heather too. The rest of us were going to meet at Hunter's house for 4pm when he would be arriving home in his new cast and we all had a feeling after the hugs and cheering was out of the way, he'd be getting right to work on Toothless's new tail, which all of us wanted to see happen. I couldn't wait, I knew Hunter was inventive as shit so this would be fun to watch. I just hope he didn't hurt himself more than he already was.

 **{Hunter's POV}**

I wanted the next five minutes to pass quickly. Heather would be coming to my class to help me get to dad's office so we could go to the doctor to get this annoying cast off. But I was keeping it for memories, all my friends signed it and parents too. Heather had helped Hope sign it with some washable paint: no way I could just ditch it! It was my forever memory that my friends stood with me even in all the bullshit that happened. I seriously loved my friends and no one knew this yet, except Damien-but if I managed to build Toothless a new, working tail...I was going to keep racing. If my friends are willing to deal with press and shit, then so could I. I loved to race and so did Toothless. No way we could stop just because some people have nothing better to do with their lives.

Damien knew because he was holding my spot for the world-wide race in June. I was technically named the winner of the race for the island league races for Berk because that Changewing rider wasn't a member of the Berk league and I was closest to the finish line before the crash. But since I said it was my last race, it went to the runner up which was Damien who had the power to pass it off and he admitted to me that I was the one who deserved to race the worldwide race so he'd hold my place until I was healed and got Toothless's tail fixed. Damien was definitely one of my best friends and I really owed him for being my friend when the others stopped briefly. Damien was fully integrated into the group now. One of us for sure. He even said he was staying for the rest of the year when his school on his island was repaired.

I had the best friends in the world. I loved them all but perhaps there was one who held more meaning to me than the rest. And that was Astrid. When she first told me she loved me, I didn't know what to think or do. I still kind of didn't: I only rejected her then because I was hiding Hope and my racing. If she had been my girlfriend she would of found out fast and everything I worked to protect would be gone. I still didn't know how I felt about her but I knew things were already different and I felt something for her that I didn't with the others, so there had to be something there, I just needed to figure out what it was. "Hunter, you're free to go," said my teacher, Mr. Remiresu. I nodded as I got out from the desk, got my bag on my back then made it out of the classroom where Heather was waiting for me.

We made our way to Dad's office before the bell rang and the halls crowded with students. Right as we were leaving, we saw Astrid and Damien waving to us as we got outside then into Dad's car. I rode shotgun while she took backseat. Finally this thing was coming off!

We'd been called in pretty quick, thankfully. They cut the cast off, took a new set of X-Rays and then while those were being looked at, I was sitting on the bed thankful to see my leg again. The cut cast was near the chair that Heather was sitting on while Dad stood against the wall, waiting for updates. Then the doctor returned. "Well Hunter, you're leg is healing nicely. It's almost completely fused again: I'd say another two weeks and you might be good to go," the doctor smiled.

"Really?" I asked surprised. This was only three weeks after the crash: maybe the break hadn't been as bad as they first thought.

She nodded, "So I'd liked to see how you walk. Try without the cast on-just give me a feel for how it feels...pressure, pain, weak..." I nodded putting both feet on the floor, my right first then left before I stood up to balance myself. I took a breath before taking a step. Yeah, it hurt a little but it was manageable and it felt weak still but as long as I didn't move really fast, I could handle it. There wasn't any pressure though-that had to be good. "Scale of 1 to 10, how is the pain?"

"Four," I replied.

"Good! And how about weakness?" she asked next.

"Not bad but I assume it's weak because I've barely been on it for three weeks," I answered.

"Well honestly, I see no reason to air cast it! We want to bring back mobility and if you can manage this, then the stronger your leg becomes again. I will advise a brace for a few hours a day, though that doesn't have to be all at once but we want to generally work our way to you walking on your own without anything for support. You get to keep your crutches, should you feel you need them. And the brace, try to use a few times a day for support. You don't want all your weight on that leg just yet," the doctor informed me.

We tried a few out. She had me wear the braces to see how they felt as far as mobility went-then I had to take a few steps to see how it felt for walking. After the 4th one, we had one that worked perfectly. I could walk in it, bend my leg, and walk almost completely normally. I had a slight limp but that was fine with me. "Alright, I think you're all set Hunter. We'll see you back in two weeks to see if that leg is healed or not," the doctor said. After all that, we left the hospital and began the return home.

(Haddock Household)

It was about 3:50 when we arrived and as they'd promised, all my friends were there. Boy, were they shocked to see me not wearing the air cast at all! We all sat down so I could explain what the doctor said to me about gaining back strength and mobility. I was glad I could hold Hope without needing help anymore: it had been hard to take care of her since I needed the crutches to walk but now I didn't need help. It felt good to be able to do it on my own again. Once all the celebrating the no air cast was over, as I planned to, I went right to my small workshop outback and began working on the ideas I had for Toothless's tail. I had a bunch of different materials to work with. My friends were all there watching me too-strange but I didn't mind so much. They'd never really seen me work on something so complicated before. Building a working dragon tail? Pfft, they had to think I was crazy.

But that was the fun part. I was crazy enough to attempt something like this. I tried a lot of different things but nothing seemed to be working, that and I was kind of distracted wondering about what it was I felt for Astrid. I knew I liked her but I didn't know if that was friendship _like_ or the other type of _like_ , the kind that could evolve into love. My friends literally just sat in chairs and watched me work for almost two hours. I had the radio going, I even sang along to a few of the songs. I talked with my friends while working, and Toothless stayed close since I had to try it out on him but nothing I did made it so he could fly on his own. And that's when it hit me. He _couldn't_ fly on his own: nothing I ever did would make it so he could fly himself because his original tail had bones in it.

Now that the tail was gone, the bones couldn't regrow. I was Toothless's rider so maybe I had to be the one to control the tail. My eyes widened: why hadn't I realized it sooner!? However, as soon as I had the idea set, I was summoned for dinner and my friends had to leave. Also, Mom and Dad didn't want me pushing myself too hard on my first day with no cast so I was told to give it a rest for the night. That was fine, I was kind of hungry now that it was about 6ish. I had dinner with my family, gave Hope a bath and settled her into bed with a story, then cleaned up her toys with help from Heather. When Hope was asleep, I decided I needed a shower too so I took one then relaxed in bed doing more drawing to Toothless's new tail and also making a list of materials I would need. I couldn't wait to get started.

(Middle Of The Next Week; Hunter's Workshop)

Now it was Wednesday. I wasn't wearing my brace right now. Heather was inside with Hope, Mom was still working and Dad was at a school board meeting for all the principals of the Berk school district. They wouldn't be home until at least 7pm: right now it was about 4pm. Damien, Shaun, and Travis had gotten detention and I still have no idea why. It was an ESD which stood for Extended School Day and they had to stay from 2:30pm to 6:30pm. It sucked: I'd never had an ESD myself but I heard how boring it was.

Eric and Rylee were on a date, and I believed Fredrick was working his part time job until 8 tonight. I had no idea what Astrid was doing as I kind of wanted to talk to her. Over the last few days since that doctor's appointment, I'd been trying to sort out my feelings and I knew for sure now that I liked her. She was smart, beautiful, funny, and amazing with Hope. I'd watched her while my leg was in a cast: she would sit on the floor and play with Hope. She even changed her a few times when Heather was busy. Astrid was incredible: she treated Hope like a daughter almost or at best a very special...unrelated type of niece. I did like Astrid and I was willing to try a relationship with her, after we talked. She had to understand that it would have to go slow and this was trial period. I didn't want Hope getting attached if Astrid and I didn't work out for whatever reason.

I was working in the workshop, I had a small forge there. Call me old fashioned but I wasn't paying for pieces I could make myself. I realized in order for me to actually fly Toothless, I had to be the one to control his tail fin so I needed a way to do that and ride him. The solution: use a foot pedal attached to the saddle I used when riding him in races. I'd been at this since school let out and picking Hope up from daycare. It was hot with the forge and I'd removed my shirt as I was now covered in sweat, I would definitely need a shower after this was over. Most of the tail was done, I had a black piece of leather as the tail itself then thin metal bars acting as the 'bones' for the tail to change positions. I was working on the connector rod now.

 **{Astrid POV}**

After I finished my homework, I was pretty bored so I decided while the others were busy or working, or...in detention, that I'd go to Hunter's and Heather's for a while. I had a car so why not? I grabbed my wallet and keys as I headed out then drove to the Haddock house. Arriving a short ten minutes later, I was greeted by Heather who was holding Hope. "Hey Astrid," she smiled.

"Hey, hope you don't mind me coming over but I was really bored," I smiled back.

"Of course it's fine. Hunter's out back, working on the tail still. He's been banging away for 20 minutes," Heather laughed. We'd all seen the failed experiments over the last week or so.

"So you're babysitting then?" I asked her. She nodded.

"He doesn't like Hope in the workshop when he's working with the forge," Heather chuckled.

"Fair enough." I shrugged now. Heather handed me a towel and I blinked curiously at her.

"Can you take that out to him for me? He asked me for it like ten minutes ago but I forgot until now," Heather asked. I nodded to her and headed out back...and sure enough I saw him in there, banging away. He had his headphones in and was working on a long piece of metal with a flat end that had a hole in it. He didn't see me standing there but I saw a lot of him. He was shirtless, sweat pouring down his face and chest. Gods he looked so hot! I never noticed he had a 4 pack abs before now either. Was it bad I just wanted to grab hold of those muscles? _'No Astrid, Bad! He's not even your boyfriend. He's one of your best friends! Behave yourself!'_

Finally he stopped and wiped the sweat from his brow then began looking around for the towel- I assume the one he asked Heather for. I took a deep breath and walked in taking him by surprise.

 **{Regular POV}**

Hunter finished the piece, the final one to complete the tail. He put the hammer down and smiled proudly of his work then began looking around for the towel he'd asked Heather for. Not more than a second later he saw the forge door open wider and in walked Astrid. Hunter blinked a few times seeing her standing there looking at him while he was dripping sweat and shirtless before her. Hunter saw that Astrid was wearing light blue jeans, a light long sleeve shirt that covered the back of her hands and palms, her hair in a braid that draped over her left shoulder like always. In this moment, he saw how beautiful she really was and his heart began to race. Hunter's music was currently paused being the end of the playlist as the two just stood there.

"Um...here, Heather...asked me to bring it to you," Astrid said a little nervously. Stepping closer to him, Hunter accepted it from her as he wiped his face and chest with it. ' _So hot and built...If that's him shirtless I wonder what he'd look like below the belt, probably toned legs and a firm...'_ She stopped herself realizing she was now wondering what Hunter looked like with nothing on below the belt! ' _No, bad Astrid, STOP OGLING HIM! He is your best friend! Bad Astrid, BAD!'_ she begged herself.

"Thanks..." Hunter replied slowly: Astrid nodded. They were only a few inches apart from the each other. Now the two just stared at one another, Hunter's green eyes meeting her blue ones and they locked on: at their sides were their right hands that touched lightly and slightly intertwined their fingers. Astrid was blushing softly and Hunter couldn't help but smile. Right here, right now he knew that he didn't just like Astrid. He _loved_ her. His heart didn't race like this for anyone else, not even Olivia. He loved Astrid and he wouldn't dare try to fight those feelings. Hunter's left hand rose from his side and placed a finger under Astrid's chin to draw her in closer to him. Her heart beat rapidly as she closed her eyes, and Hunter closed his leaning in and then...

"Dada?" Both teens froze in their actions hearing the voice belonging to Hunter's daughter, Hope who just caught them about to kiss one another.


	24. Birthday Wish

My Hope

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

24; Birthday Wish.

 **{Astrid's POV}**

He was about to kiss me...Hunter was about to kiss me! We were about to kiss just now! Oh my Gods! After years of waiting I finally thought I was going to get to kiss him, or him kiss me. Either way we would of gotten to kiss...I was so confused right now. Did he like me, love me? I didn't know what was going on other than the fact we almost kissed, we would have... I felt his lips close to mine, I could feel his breath mingling with mine, I felt the heat of his body from sweating near me... We were so close until we heard Hope's voice behind us from the workshop door. I instantly felt the blush darken as my eyes widened looking at Hunter. Hope was only...almost two years old: she couldn't possibly be able to figure out that Hunter and I were about to kiss, could she?

 **{Hunter's POV}**

The first chance I got to kiss Astrid after realizing I actually didn't have a crush on or like her, rather I loved her and my almost two year old shows up. Why was she there? Hope was supposed to be inside with Heather right now. I didn't like her near the workshop when the forge was lit because it was dangerous and hot. Astrid and I had been so close to kissing until Hope showed up and stopped us in our tracks...more like stopped me in mine. Astrid was nervous, I could tell and maybe I was too. I hadn't kissed a girl since Olivia, and that was for only three weeks back in the summer following freshman year. I hadn't kissed a girl since then and we were now at the end of February in my senior year of High School. I don't know what drove me to want to kiss her, I just did. Maybe to see if my heart would set ablaze with a fire that would never die? Either way, we _didn't_ get to kiss. We'd been caught by my 22 month old daughter and had to deal with that before anything else.

"HOPE!" I heard Heather yell from the house, so she apparently just noticed my daughter was missing. "Oh Hope, where are you sweetie? Your father is going to kill me...HOPE!" I heard her call again. I shook my head sighing as my eyes fell to my daughter now. Astrid shyly moved beside me with her head down looking guilty almost, I didn't know why. She wasn't guilty, I was the one about to kiss her. Hope's head tilted to the side as she had a finger in her mouth looking between Astrid and I curiously.

"Hope, baby. What are you doing out here?" I asked softly.

"Auntie Heafher wasn't playing wiff me." Hope replied. I couldn't help but smile, I loved that my daughter tried so hard to pronounce her TH's but it came out as FH's. It was pretty cute actually. "Wanted to see dada."

"You know you're not supposed to come outside alone princess..." I closed my eyes, sighing. She was nearly two and more active now, I couldn't be upset with her for that. It was rare I got upset with Hope for anything for that matter; she was just a baby and it was my job to teach her right from wrong, after all. I bent down carefully and picked Hope up in my arms as I kissed her forehead. "And you have your aunt scared half to death that you're not in there," I added as Heather rushed outside in a panic looking for Hope.

"Oh, thank Thor you're alright...Hunter, I'm so sorry. I only...turned my back for a second and she was gone!" Heather panted, seeing Hope in my arms now.

"It's okay, Heather but she's nearly two and incredibly active now that she can walk and run. You can't take your eyes off her at all," I stated.

"I'm sorry, bro. I'll watch her better next time." Heather took a few deep inhales to catch her breath. "So what's going on out here?" Heather smiled towards Astrid and myself.

"Not-Nothing!..." Astrid said softly, still embarrassed. Heather blinked a few times as I sighed, almost speaking to her with my eyes that I was having a private moment with Astrid until the small child came outside. Heather nodded, understanding, I loved that Heather and I didn't need to talk to understand what the other was saying. Maybe it was a cousin-sibling like bond or something. Who knows? All I knew was that it worked.

"I'll take her back inside if you're still...um...working?" Heather offered. Astrid's blush darkened.

"No it's okay. I'm done with work on the tail today anyways. Not like I can test it until my leg is healed completely..." I shrugged a bit.

"Dada?" Hope asked as I looked down at her.

"Yes baby?" I replied gently with a smile.

"Why were you and Asty so close together?" My mouth dropped open. _Shit._ I searched for an answer and couldn't find one.

"Y-Your...daddy...had something in his eyes and...asked me to help him get it out is all, Hope." Astrid replied. Oh, thank Odin she came up with something because I had nothing for that question. Then again, I never expected my daughter of all people to show up while I'm about to kiss the girl I'm slowly falling for. I still didn't know if I loved her for sure. I knew felt something strong towards her, something stronger than what I felt for Olivia. I thought I loved her and that turned out to be a real shit show so I wanted to be sure that what I felt for Astrid was real love. I knew I liked her, but what I felt was way more than a crush. I didn't know anything else past that. Did I love her? I told myself I did earlier but I still wasn't sure about it.

"Do you wike my dada, Asty?" Now Astrid and I were both speechless, and even Heather's mouth dropped open as if she was trying not to laugh. "You wook at him wike nana wooks at papa. And nana says dat its the look of wove," Hope adds gently.

"I-I..I...Hunter...help..." she mumbled.

"She does like me, princess. Astrid and I are old friends. We've known each other for a long time," I finally said after finding my voice again.

"But Dada, you were close to Asty...Like when papa kisses nana...You boff had yur eyes cawosed." Then she stopped and smiled widely. "Were you gonna kiss Asty, Dada!?" Gods damn it, why did my child have to be as smart as me when it came to putting things together?

"N-No baby...I wasn't going...to kiss her. She was...just checking my eyes for me. We...had to be close because I'm taller than her is all." I was seriously going to have a talk with my parents later about what they were telling my child when it came to their public affection! This is single-handedly the most awkward moment of my entire life right now.

"Do you wove Asty, Dada?" I sighed. Sure, kiddo...put me on the spot like that. I kissed Hope's nose and smiled.

"Not as much as I love you princess," I replied and smiled hearing Astrid gasp at what I said. I pretty much just admitted to loving her but not as much as I loved my daughter, which of was exactly how it should be. "Now why don't you go back inside with Auntie Heather and get a snack before dinner?" I said, handing Hope to Heather.

"Are you comin in too, Dada?" Hope asks.

"I will be right behind you after I shut the forge down and put away all my things. Okay? Then we can play on the floor," I replied to her. Hope nodded as Heather took her inside while I faced Astrid, who still looked in shock of what I said. "I hope that answers your question about if I return your feelings or not, Astrid. But we still have things to talk about before there is any talk of a possible relationship. Is that okay with you?" I told her.

"Y-Yes...That's fine...with me, Hunter...I'm just...shocked," Astrid replied.

"I know. Honestly, I didn't know how I felt until today when I saw you watching me work. I've been battling my feelings for you since the day I saw you calming Hope down because she doesn't respond to anyone like that unless it's me. I didn't know if I liked you, had a crush, or loved you. But now I'm sure of it: I do love you, but we still need to sit down and talk soon about all this. It's Hope I worry about, if you catch my meaning," I explained.

"Of course I do. Maybe...one night this week we can go out, just the two of us and talk?" Astrid offered.

"I'm cool with that. Should we say...Friday night, 7:30pm at Dragons Den after I put Hope down for bed? I'll come pick you up at your place? Or we can meet there?" I suggested.

"That's okay with me. Um...My car is going into the shop that night and staying there to get all the work needing to be done to pass inspection on Friday at 4:30 so...can you pick me up? I'll be ready at 7:15," Astrid replied.

"I can do that for sure. So I'll be there around 7-7:15. I'll text you when I'm outside your house." I smiled and she nodded back. "Well I better get this stuff put away and inside before she comes looking for me again," I chuckled as she smiled in agreement.

"And I should...be getting back home too. I'll...see you in two days then," Astrid said.

"Two days it is," I nodded, and with that she left the backyard to return to her car and left. I sighed heavily: that was out of the way. For now at least, I knew I loved her but we had to talk and now we'd be able too without any...interruptions or distractions. I began to blow out the forge slowly and put away the things for Toothless's new tail which I couldn't wait to test out either but I promised my parents I wouldn't even attempt that until the doctor gave my leg the all clear for normal activity to commence. That was fine though: now I could focus on this _date_ on Friday with Astrid. Then on Saturday...It would be my 18th birthday. Sure my birthday was February 29th- I was a leap year baby but how we celebrated it was by doing it on March 1st if it wasn't a leap year. Friday was the 28th, and Saturday would be the 1st which technically meant, I was a year older. I couldn't wait!

(Saturday; Hunter's Birthday Party)

 **{Astrid's POV}**

We really surprised him, that's for sure. He didn't even see it coming when he got home from the store: Samuel and Violet sent him to pick a few things while we all snuck in and set up. He knew all of us were coming over, he just didn't know when or what we were planning. When he came in holding Hope, he nearly fell back from shock but he smiled and was happy we'd done something celebrate his birthday without telling him. He hugged his mother, father, sister, and even me. The rest got high fives or fist bumps. The surprise went great and I was thankful for that. Watching him run around with Hope only made my smile. While sitting with the others, after opening presents and eating, I was thinking back to the conversation we had at Dragons Den the night before.

We did figure things out but never agreed to start dating or anything so it made me wonder if there was more to talk about. While on our...I guess date, we both talked about how our day at school went and then moved on to discussing our obvious feelings. Then we moved on to discussing Hope and what my role in her life would be: I knew I wasn't her mother so that was out. Hunter explained that since this was still new, we would have to take it slow and not give Hope the wrong impression before we knew whether he and I would make it. I understood that: he didn't want to have Hope think of me as a mother then lose me if he and I suddenly broke up for whatever reason. But by the time we reached that part of the conversation, it was time for us to eat and shortly after he got a phone call from his mother saying that Hope was freaking out that he wasn't home.

I assume he just wanted to talk more since we didn't get to finish it yesterday and today was his birthday so I wouldn't bug him about it. "So how'd the date go, Astrid?" Rylee asked me.

"It wasn't...a date, we were just talking about the possibility of dating," I retorted.

"Sweetie, if the man almost kissed you on Wednesday then picks you up, takes you to dinner, and pays for it, then takes you home...It's definitely a date," Heather chuckled.

"Woah woah, what's this almost kissing business!?" the boys and Rylee asked quickly leaning forward for details.

"It was nothing...Hunter was working on the tail, I was there...We stared at one another and then we...almost kissed." I stated, blushing a bit.

"Almost?" Fredrick questioned.

"Yeah, until Hope went outside and found them," Heather giggled.

"HUNTER! Time to do cake!" Violet called from inside the kitchen.

"Coming!" Hunter called back so we all made our way inside the kitchen and around the table. Hunter sat with Hope on his lap as Samuel brought in the cake, lights off and candles lit while we all sang Happy Birthday to him.

"Alright son, make a wish and blow em out," Violet smiled taking pictures with her phone. I watched as Hunter smiled: he glanced my way before he closed his eyes then blew out the candles. We all clapped smiling, it really was a great party.

"So what did you wish for bro?" Heather asked.

"You're about to find out," Hunter said, which shocked us: just where was he going with this? Hunter got up and handed Hope to his father while he moved in front of me and took my hand in his, pulling me to my feet. We were in the same position as Wednesday. Staring into one another's eyes silently, only this time he had a light smile on his face while I was blushing like an idiot. "Understand I do love you, Astrid. I will not and cannot deny that but while I love you, always know that I will love another girl more than you. And that girl is my daughter. As long as you understand that she will always come first, then I see no reason we can't be together."

"Hunter...what...are you saying?" I asked with widening eyes.

"My birthday wish, Astrid...Is for you to say yes to me asking if you'll be my girlfriend?" Hunter smiled now as my heart began to race. "So will you grant me my wish and be my girlfriend?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile back to him.

"Your wish is my command, Hunter. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," I replied.

"Good-then I no longer feel wrong about doing this..." Hunter trailed off as he wrapped his hand around my waist and lifted my chin with his finger. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. Our eyes closed as we kissed freely, not caring who saw. It didn't last long,-we were still with company-but nothing made me happier than knowing he wanted me to become his girlfriend and using his birthday wish to get it. Not that I would have said no but it was still adorable how he asked. Breaking the kiss I giggled a bit as he pressed his forehead to mine, "One of the best birthdays ever. I love you, Astrid."

"I love you too, Hunter. Happy birthday," I replied as the room began to clap happily when shared another quick kiss and this time I was sure I saw camera flashes going off. Oh yes, it was a great party indeed.


	25. New Champions

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

25; New Champions.

 **{Hunter's POV}**

Since the day I used my birthday wish to ask Astrid to be my girlfriend, life had been nothing short of perfect for me. Hope was happy, Astrid was happy, my family and friends were happy, and so was I. Per Astrid's and mines agreement, she was my girlfriend and a friend to Hope but didn't act like a mother to her, Astrid would play with her but the feedings and changing were my job as they'd always been. Astrid and I would revisit the possible step mother idea later on after we'd been dating a while and knew we'd last. After all we were only in high school, thought that wouldn't be for much longer either since we were graduating in 2 weeks and I still couldn't believe that I'd made it through senior year with both my secrets out and I hadn't gone completely insane. Finals were over, final grades would be out in a week, and all my friends passed their dragon training and could fly free reign without abiding a certain altitude limit or only some locations like school and home. I was already able to do this since I passed my training when I was 16 and became a racer in the ARL which stood for Archipelago Racing League and I raced for the Berk Island Team.

Hope had turned two years old in April, and Astrid turned 18 in April too. It was funny that I'd almost forgotten their birthdays were so close so we celebrated them together. Astrid even let Hope pick the theme so Winx Club it was for Hope and Astrid. Turned out that Astrid actually liked Winx Club so that was entertaining to see her dressed up as a fairy like Hope was. Both of them choosing the character they loved most, Astrid was Stella the fairy of the sun and moon. Hope on the other hand chose to be Musa, the fairy of music. My family, and all our friends were there too of course, and the dragons. We did games, music, food, and cake. Presents were last. I made Astrid a necklace from one of Stormfly's scales, and I got Hope a few new toys and also made her a headband with a mix of Toothless's and Strykeout's scales. It was a good day, I loved both my girls.

On a more fun note, my leg was completely healed now. It healed about 2 weeks after my birthday party and boy was I glad it did too. I finally got to test out the tail out for Toothless, and what an interesting yet terrifying day that was too. I remember it well because I did right after the doctor gave me the all clear to resume normal activities. I grinned and all my family and friends were instantly worried I was going to land myself back in the hospital attempting to use this fake tail. Bonus from the healing, I didn't even have a limp but my leg would always have the metal plates and screws in it which was fine with me. I chuckled now remembering the day I got home and instantly got to work to try out the tail.

 **[Flashback]**

" _Hunter for the love of Odin, you just finished healing...Please hold off a day or two?" Astrid asked softly as she saw me rushing to the back stables to get the tail and Toothless ready. I only smiled, I'd been waiting for this for two weeks, no way I wasn't trying it out right now. I understood their concern but flying was something I excelled at, so I'd be just fine. It was only a test, just to see if Toothless could fly with me controlling his tail fin using a pedal on the left side of the saddle which was attached to some cables and strings that allowed the tail to open or close depending on the position of the pedal which I would be moving as we flew._

 _I knew it was dangerous but I also didn't care, I knew we'd be fine. I'd spent almost a month perfecting this rig. I knew it would work, it had too. It was our only chance to fly, and race again. I knew Toothless was excited, he bolted towards me when I whistled for him. Heather was holding Hope, my parents standing worried and my friends all there with their dragons since now they were allowed to take them home with them. "I'll be fine babe...Have a little faith in me..." I gave a fake pout to her, she sighed nodding. I kissed her cheek and then mounted Toothless position my feet in the stirrups and pressed down on the left one to open the tail. I smiled seeing it open. I heard my friends gasp, it was the first time they'd ever seen it. They'd seen parts but never all together. "Okay there bud, lets give this a shot..." I told my friend who warbled in response._

" _You do it dada!" Hope cheered happily, I smiled. Well at least my daughter supported my choice. I knew I could do this. Toothless and I could, together as one. Toothless launched into the sky and we caught the wind, now gliding on it. I took a deep breath._

" _Alright, lets take it nice and slow Toothless. We can do this." I rubbed Toothless's head and opened the tail fully. Toothless growled contently, I could tell he really missed being up in the air. So did I actually, there was nothing else like it. So far we were doing really good, the breeze was helping a lot but once that died down we'd be soloing our flight. "Come on buddy, come on!" I urged my Night Fury as we dove down and flew through the stables since it was just 4 posts, one roof with some hay and rocks present. It was easy to get right under but we managed it perfect without the wind. "Yes it worked!"_

 _I tried to alter Toothless's path by leaning but we hit a tree, then it happened again. He smacked me with his ear and we continued flying. I pressed the peddle and we headed straight up towards the clouds and I couldn't help but smile wide. The tail was working! Toothless could fly again with my help! "Oh this is amazing! The wind in my-..." I felt my feet come loose from the stirrups, Toothless and I fell apart from one another, both heading straight down._

" _HUNTER!" Heather and Astrid cried out in worry. Not wasting another moment, I grabbed the loops to my riding suit and brought out the wings gliding now._

" _Toothless, roll wing tuck!" I called to him, Toothless closed his wings and rolled so he was under me now. "Its now of never bud!" I said, Toothless growled as he adjusted and swooped under me and I grabbed onto the saddle, pulling myself back on him. I fixed my feet just as I opened his tail up and we swooped back up just in the nick of time as I laughed out. "We did it!" Toothless smiled a gummy smile now as we looked ahead seeing a few trees, I leaned forward narrowing my eyes as I adjusted the tail and we weaved in and out of them, even managed a roll once and made it out safely. We landed perfectly in front of the group and I climbed off._

" _Holy...Thor...It worked..." Travis said. All of them were in shock, so was I actually. I'd...built Toothless a working tail!_

" _We did it...We did it Toothless!" I cheered as he tackled me down licking my face happily. I laughed again, "Ew, Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!" Toothless stopped as I got up. We had really done it, I built him a working tail and now we could fly together. Wouldn't it be fun when the others found out we were racing again. In the meantime, I was just glad my best friend and I could fly again. We'd need a little more practice, but for now...We could fly._

 **[End Flashback]**

Yep, that was a good day and even now...They still had no idea that I was racing in the world wide races though. It was an interesting event. 1 racer from each location would go to represent their home, and go against one another. It was similar to the Olympics only it was was straight dragon racing. The way it worked was one racer from each league around the world would compete in their own division so for the Archipelago it was each island league against one another until it was narrowed down to only two racers. The winner of that race would go on to compete to represent the whole of the Archipelago against racers from other leagues. This had been going on since the race when I crashed. Damien using Shocker was the one representing the Archipelago but when the time came, I'd be taking his place because I was the original winner of the qualifying race. That and Damien could give it to whoever he wanted, and he wanted me to have it. Saying I deserved it after rebuilding Toothless's tail.

No one knew that Toothless's tail was fixed besides my group of friends, parents, sister, daughter, and girlfriend. So this would be fun when I showed up with Toothless for the race in 1 week. All my friends were going, invited by Damien of course but none knew what we were planning to do. It was definitely going to be a big surprise. Neither of us could wait. I know I said no more secrets but this is one they'd like. I was sure of it. I still couldn't believe it, the dragon race was in a week, then graduation in 3. It was gonna be good.

(1 Week Later)

It was going to be a 3 day event with There was roughly 50 racers representing countries, some countries didn't participate in dragon racing if they did there would be 195 racers and that would take weeks to narrow down. 60 was going to take a while too but since they made it so there were only 10 laps around the track with no obstacles then it wouldn't take long to get it down to 5 racers competing in the finals, and the winner of that round was named world racing champion of that year along with a hefty number for reward money. Even better that this year, the race was being held right here in Berk, home territory. Damien and I took care of everything but it was kept a complete secret that I was racing in Damien's place. It wouldn't be announced until the race was about to start when I walked out with Toothless.

Damien and I remained hidden, saying we came together because he wanted my help in time trials. The race began in an hour, the others had arrived already and were getting escorted to the VIP lounge. "They are gonna be so surprised..." Damien chuckled.

"I know. I did tell them I'd race again if I could fix Toothless's tail. I just don't think they'll be expecting this." I replied to him. Damien and I continued to work on Toothless's tail making sure it was prepared for the next 3 days of racing. 10 laps for Toothless and I was simple and only took roughly 10 minutes with Toothless's speed. When the hour was up, it was beginning. Damien snuck off to get into VIP as I prepared myself with a deep breath. "You ready for this Toothless?" I asked him. He nodded to me as I rubbed his head. The other riders and their dragons were announced, I was next.

 **{Regular POV}**

The group arrived and showed their VIP passes, the guard led them to their spot and they sat down. "When is Hunter coming?" Heather asked looking to Astrid.

"He said he'd be here by the time the race started, something about helping Damien get ready." Astrid replied. "I can't believe we're here!"

"Right." The other agreed staring at the track as the announcers were calling riders and and their dragons on to the track to line up. "Damien should be next." Travis added.

"And the final racer, someone we all know and love..." The announcer began as Damien sat down near Heather.

"I miss anything?" He asked cheekily almost. They all whipped their heads around and looked at him.

"Wait...if you're here..." Heather said, all their eyes looked to the track.

"Representing the home track is Dam-Oh, hold up. We just had a racer change and the racer for Berk will be...Oh my Gods, I can't believe it! Shadow and Toothless, back from the big crash 3 months ago! What a change up! We're going to take ya down to our track reporter to get the scoop! Take it away, Dave!" The announcer called out, the crowd went wild as Hunter came out on Toothless looping in the air once and landing.

On the track was a man with a microphone approaching Hunter and Toothless now. "Well this is a shock indeed, Shadow. We thought you were done for good after that crash a few months back. Can you enlighten everyone on the sudden change of heart?" Dave, the track reporter asked.

"Well, Dave...To be honest, the only reason I said I was done was because I was trying to protect my friends and family from press and the celebrity lifestyle. I didn't want them harassed or in danger. That is why I was the only racer in dragon racing who wore a mask. My fears were thus confirmed when a few months ago after revealing myself, a masked Changewing rider forced me off Toothless landing both of us pretty injured and out of commission for a while. I was targeted, and I didn't friends or family do be targets as well so I thought they'd be safe if I removed myself from the lifestyle. But after I woke up, they told me they didn't care and to keep doing what I love to do. So that's what I'm here to do." Hunter replied.

"But your dragon had lost his tail fin...How do you intend to race?" Dave asked now. Hunter stepped back showing the tail rig.

"The same way I always have. If doctors can make prosthetic limbs for human...Then why can one not be made for a dragon?" Hunter chuckled, he sat on Toothless's back and pressed the peddle showing off the prosthetic now.

"And to whom do we owe the credit for building such. That is pretty big." Dave said.

"I built it." There were some gasps. "I built the fin and everything that makes it work, all controlled with this stirrup peddle. Now we can go on about this after the race but I think its better explained if I show you in the race. So lets get started." Hunter smiled.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. I can't wait to see that tail in action...Well you heard it here from the rider himself, They are back, both healed and ready to race. Back to you John!" Dave called stepping off the track.

"They don't stand a chance man, a fake tail come on. Even if they get in the air, no way that Night Fury still has the same speed..." Said one of the racers besides Toothless and Hunter. Now it was Hunter's turn to grin almost.

"You're right about that. He doesn't have the same speed...He's faster than ever before. See you boys and girls at the finish line. Lets do this bud." Hunter stated as he reached for his mask and went to put it on, then stopped. Hunter only tossed it in the air smiling. "Toothless, plasma blast!" Toothless shot a purple blast at the helmet and it shattered to pieces. "We don't need to hide anymore."

"Racers! To your marks!" Said the official. Hunter pressed the pedal and opened the tail as he leaned forward against Toothless ready to dart off. "Ready! Set...RACE!" The announcers called and in a flash all dragons took to the air. Everyone watched closely, their eyes on Hunter and Toothless, it was going to be an interesting 3 days indeed.

(3 Days Later)

Now it was down to the final 5 racers in the finals bracket, this race determined who was named World Racing Champion. This race however, there were only prizes for 1st, 2nd, and 3rd. First being grand prize. Hunter's friends weren't even mad that Damien and Hunter hid the truth because it was one hell of a shocker for everyone. Unlike the other racers the last two day, this one had 20 laps and obstacles. Something very similar to the day of Hunter's crash.

Thus far, the racers had done 19 laps and this was the last one with the most obstacles. It was Hunter versus 4 others, Hunter so far leading by about a foot against two Nadder riders. The last obstacle, a stone arch set above a very steep wall where they had to leave their dragon's backs, run across, fly down the wall, land on their dragon's backs and land under the line to finish the race. Troublesome for Hunter since Toothless needed him to fly.

"Straight up Toothless, we got this!" Hunter called out. Toothless obeyed and broke away from the other two riders trying to box him in and went right up the wall as fast as he could. Reaching the arch, Hunter reached to the left side and pulled a lever. This was a slight adjustment he'd made just for situations like this. Something to lock the tail open so Toothless wouldn't lose altitude. Hunter stood up on Toothless's back and jumped towards the arch running across it as Toothless flew under perfectly, when the two cleared it Hunter smiled. "Dive bud!" The two now dove straight down together, side by side. Everyone thought that it would be a repeat of the crash but Toothless moved under Hunter and he got on his back as the two swooped up, then did a barrel roll under the finish line and landing without a problem.

"SHADOW AND TOOTHLESS WIN! I can't believe it! We have a new World Wide Racing Champion! What an amazing finish!" The announcer called out excitedly. Hunter and Toothless went right for the winners circle as his family and friends were led there safely. Hunter took Hope in his arms and kissed her forehead before placing her on Toothless's back while she giggled. Hunter kissed Astrid deeply, the camera flashes going off wildly. He could of cried, he was that happy. Toothless and him were the new world champion racers. It was an amazing feeling too. Not just to be champions but to know he got there because of his family and friends supporting him not to give up racing, which pushed him to make it so Toothless could fly again. This moment wasn't even possible without any of them. He was definitely celebrating later.


	26. Start Of Trouble

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

26; Start Of Trouble.

 **{Astrid's POV}**

I couldn't believe today was graduation day! No more high school after this, it was amazing. And I still couldn't process that Hunter and I were a couple, even four months into the relationship already. We'd gotten together on Hunter's birthday, and now it was June. I loved being with him, and loved that he had a daughter too. Sure he became a father young but that didn't matter, he was a fantastic father and always put Hope above anything else. Even school from time to time and that little girl adored him. The last two weeks since the world wide race had been nothing short of perfect, we hung out all the time. Had picnics in the park with Hope, Hunter and I went to movie or two, and dinner to follow. Then there were times we just sat at his house, and made out the times Hope was napping which were rare with her being two now.

On top of Hunter and I enjoying our time together as a couple, we also hung out with our friends too. Our final grades were in, we'd all passed thank Thor. Hunter was going to continue racing, Damien too. I didn't want to race but I was going to become a dragon trainer, Heather and Rylee as well. Travis, Eric, Shaun, and Fredrick were undecided about what they wanted to do still. I think Fredrick was talking about becoming a dragon caretaker, he had said watching Hunter build Toothless's tail inspired him to want to be able to help dragons all around. All of us got to keep our dragons, I loved having Stormfly at home with me now and my Terror too. Yeah life was great, the only thing that sucked was that the police never found out who that Changewing rider was who caused Hunter's crash.

They checked every registered dragon in every racing league around the world and no one registered a Changewing as their dragon for racing. It was frustrating at first but Hunter just shrugged it off, he said he didn't care because he and Toothless were alive and healed, right back in the saddle where they belonged. He said it only proved that even the jealous ones couldn't keep him and Toothless grounded. But all that happiness aside, today was graduation day and we were more than ready to be done with this place and continue our lives. I know I was at least. We'd been rehearsing the graduation day for the last two weeks, how to line up, the name order, speeches, and more. We had it down, now we just had to wait for 2pm in order to walk that stage, get our diplomas, and enjoy the party being held at Hunter's place. Right now, it was only 12:30pm.

Prom was a week ago, that was fun. A night I'll never forget for sure, all night it was dancing with Hunter and being with our friends. The prom started at 6pm, went until 11pm. The laughs, dancing, music, food, drinks, even décor was amazing and here I'd been worried at the start of senior year that I'd never get to go to prom because I didn't have Hunter to go with. Shaun had offered to take me to junior prom the year before but I declined saying I'd only go with Hunter and as of last week, I actually got to see that through. Hunter and I never did anything sexual of course, we didn't think it'd be practical to do after only 4 months of dating. That and I had a feeling Hunter just wasn't ready to do something like that again since the one time with his ex landed him a daughter and although he loved her to pieces, he didn't want another child right now. We'd already had this talk after we got together. Hunter and I had no secrets from one another, I loved the openness of our relationship and I loved that little girl of his who I hoped one day, I could call my step-daughter.

"This is so exciting, we finally graduating!" Rylee exclaimed as us girls were sitting at the salon getting manicures, pedicures, and our hair done. The boys were off getting haircuts, then we were meeting at Hunter's place to finish getting ready in caps and gowns. The Berk Academy colors were red and khaki. Girls in khaki, boys in red. We would get to keep our graduation tassel but had to give back the cap and gown after the ceremony.

"I know right." Heather added, I nodded but just sat there thinking about everything. This last year had been amazing. Hunter and Heather came back to high school, we found out Hunter had a daughter and was the dragon racer Shadow with a Night Fury, I told Hunter how I felt about him and now we were together. So much had happened and though some parts were questionable, everything worked out just fine. Only an hour and a half, and we'd be done with high school.

(2pm)

All our parents were there, so were we. Getting ready at Hunter's hadn't taken long at all to do. We were sitting before the stage while Samuel gave his speech, the valedictorian ended up being Fredrick. It was supposed to be Hunter because his GPA was the highest however he missed two years at Berk Academy and a lot of days so he felt he didn't deserve it and his father gave the honor to Fredrick who had the second highest GPA and never missed any school over the last 4 years we'd been there. None of us could erase the smiles on our faces as the procession for us all to get our diploma's began around 2:30pm. All lined up in alphabetical order, we were called to the stage. Of course the listing of our names didn't even start until the H's where Hunter, Heather, and I all were.

"Heather Haddock!" Samuel called out, Heather made her way to the stage and shook her father's hand then hugged him. "Hunter Haddock!" His father said next as Hunter went up taking his diploma and shaking his father's hand. The two shared a look before Hunter made his way back down to the seats. I was next after a few other H last names, "Astrid Hofferson!" I smiled brightly making my way towards Mr. Haddock and shaking his hand. The names continued down the list towards the I's. "Fredrick Ingerman!" Fredrick went up to receive his. More names passed before, "Shaun Jorgenson." Was said by Samuel. Then following down more it was, "Damien Lanvock." Moving down the names bringing us closer to 3:45pm we were in the S's. "Eric Solberg!" Samuel smiled. Eric went to get his diploma. And then shortly after the S's, it was the T's. "Rylee Thorston." Rylee got her diploma then waited for her brother, "Travis Thorston."

The names ended after the Z's not that any of us were paying attention since our group of friends had our diplomas already. "Now that all students have received their diplomas, the document that allows them to be released from Berk Academy as student. May I present the Berk Academy Class of 2016! Congratulations graduates!" Samuel called out. All of us got to our feet, removed the tassels, then tossed or caps in the air cheering and clapping. There were hugs all around, then pictures from parents. It took a good hour before any of us actually got to leave to get to Hunter's, that and before anyone left we had to turn in our cap and gown to staff of the school.

(Hunter's House)

 **{Regular POV}**

Nothing could possibly ruin the good mood of all the party goers in the Haddock household. Everyone was happy, listening to music, enjoying snacks and soda. Violet and Samuel were in the kitchen preparing the grilling items and the friends were talking about their summer plans before 'real life' began. Samuel entered the living room and handed Hunter a large yellow folder. "What's this dad?" Hunter asked.

"Just came for ya son." Samuel said as Violet came in wiping her hands on a dishtowel while Hunter flipped the envelope over to see who it was from.

"It's from the AIUDS, Archipelago Islands University of Dragon Studies..." Hunter stated softly.

"That's like major. That's the best dragon studies school in the entire Archipelago, Hunter." Heather exclaimed.

"But I never...applied there. I stayed local." Hunter said flipping the folder and beginning to open it now. He pulled out a neatly placed stack of papers. Hunter placed down the pile as he looked over the front page. "Dear Hunter Haddock. We know you never applied to our establishment, truth be told we heard of you during the world wide race. You have the knowledge and skill that this university strives to see in potential students. We would like to extend an invitation for you to study abroad for a year, sailing to all the islands of the Archipelago and beyond and then for the remaining 3 years, attend our school. To further prove our seriousness that you won't regret your choice, we are offering a full scholarship including books, room, and more. Also as a bonus, your child and dragon may come as well. We have an extensive daycare program both aboard the ship and the university itself. We hope to see you at the docks in one month, the ship sails July 16th. Please let us know by July 1st, 2016 if you will be attending. Thank you for your time. Signed...The Staff of the AIUDS and headmaster, Daryl Bludvist." Hunter read aloud to the group.

"Hunter that's...amazing!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Yeah...It is." Hunter replied still looking at the paper.

"You have to go! You can't pass this up!" Heather added, they saw Hunter's unsure face. "What's the matter?"

"I never applied to this school. It's in the center of the Archipelago, a 5 hour flight. I wanted to stay local...And they heard about me from...my dragon racing? Doesn't that seem a little off to all of you? This university doesn't just...pick people because they saw them on T.V or heard on the news." Hunter mumbled.

"Hunter, its the AIUDS! They are offering you a full scholarship. Room, board, meals, also you can bring Hope and Toothless! You can study dragons abroad for a year, sailing all the islands of the Archipelago and beyond. Then live at the university for 3 years! All paid for! This is a once in a life time chance, Hunter. You have to take it." Astrid exclaimed. Hunter stayed silent, he looked at Hope sitting on the floor with Astrid, Rylee, and Heather. Toothless was running around outside with all the dragons. What did he do here? It was a once in a lifetime chance, and he could bring hope and Toothless. But then what about Strykeout, Sharpshot...and Astrid? He wouldn't get to see them for a year, and rarely once the year was up and he was living at the university.

Finally he sighed, "I don't...I don't know. Its a lot to just decide in one day..." Hunter replied. He really needed to think this through.

"Well you have a few weeks yet. Think it through and decide son. You know you have our support." Violet smiled.

"And ours." Shaun added while the rest nodded. Hunter got up to put the stuff in his room, Violet and Samuel moved back to the kitchen while the group continued to talk about the offer Hunter just received. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Can one of you get that please?" Violet called.

"I got it." Astrid smiled as she got off the floor and moved to the door, she turned the handle and opened it seeing a young female there with dark caramel hair and teal eyes. She looked to be a little younger than Astrid herself. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Hunter." The young woman states, already Astrid began to get a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Who did Hunter know this young besides herself and the rest of their friends?

"May I ask who you are?" Astrid asked calmly.

"None of your business so move aside and let me see him." The woman scoffed angrily crossing her arms over her chest. That nervous feeling turned to anger almost, Astrid figured out who she was just by her tone alone and the fact she was looking for Hunter.

"Babe!" Astrid called.

"Yeah?" Hunter returned it.

"You may want to come here for a second." Hunter had just returned from his room and saw Astrid at the door. Hearing she wanted him to come to the door he moves to the door and his eyes widen seeing her there. Olivia. His ex girlfriend.

"Olivia..." He breathed out. The whole room went silent hearing the name. The shock soon wore off and Hunter's eyes turned almost cold. Astrid saw it right away and knew this was going to be a shit show and more.

"What's the matter Hunter? No hug or 'Its been so long'?" Olivia asked softly as she went to hug Hunter but he pushed her back calmly then his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked firmly.

"I can't just stop by to see you and our daughter?" Olivia asked.

"No and she's _my_ daughter." Hunter answered coldly. "So again, why are you here, Olivia?"

"Fine. I was just accepted into the AIUDS study abroad program and university. There was a list of everyone else who was accepted as well. Saw your name, decided to come see you for old times sake." Olivia responded. "Are you going to invite me in?"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Old times sake? Really? You want to call what you did 'old times sake'? And no, I'm not. I want you to leave." Hunter said.

"Ooh, what happened to the well mannered boy I met 3 years ago?" Olivia pouted.

"He's still here, just not for people who did what you did." Hunter retorted.

"And what did I do besides give you all my love and attention, and the best night of your life the night before we parted ways?" Olivia crossed her arms over her chest now.

"The best night of my life was the night Hope was born. Everything else was drama." Hunter stated.

"That's what you want to call what we had, drama?" Olivia huffed.

"And you want to call you not accepting responsibility for what happened parenting?" Hunter scoffed.

"I wasn't ready to be a parent at 14, Hunter!" Olivia said quickly.

"And you think I was ready at 15!? For Odin's sake, Olivia. I was 15 when you got pregnant, 16 by the time Hope was born! You think I was ready to be a father then? Hell no. I was terrified but I still stuck through it and it was the best decision of my life because that girl in there _is_ my life." Hunter scolded firmly. He couldn't believe the nerve of this woman, he couldn't believe it before but now he really couldn't believe her. Things were going to get a lot louder and more serious with all he had to say to her.

 **{This is a two parter people, so look to chapter 27 for the rest of the fight :p}**


	27. Decision

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

27; Decision.

Everyone in the room still was processing that Hunter's ex girlfriend, mother of his child was there at his parent's house right now. They couldn't believe Olivia showed up out of the blue, and now claiming she saw Hunter on the acceptance list for the study abroad program and AIUDS university. Now that they thought about it...It really did sound sort of off. Hunter just got that letter today, so how was it that Olivia showed up on the same exact day? In either case, she was here now and giving Hunter a hard time. But they knew their friend couldn't handle himself after the argument turned into which of the two wasn't ready to be a parent but Hunter actually pulled it off.

"I couldn't raise her!" Olivia snapped back. "I was just a teenager, in high school with no job!"

"That's a load of bull because if I could, so could you have. Don't even try to say its because you didn't have money or a job either. I found a way. I got home-schooled for two years, Olivia. I started dragon racing as my job and as of today I'm a damn high school graduate. I did that all while still being a full time father to Hope." Hunter stated.

"You chose to do all that! I had another plan, I was going to give her up to another family. You chose to take her yourself." Olivia retaliated.

"Because what you wanted to do was heartless! Did you even stop to think that when she got older she'd want to know who her real parents are. And what if she sought us out? Hm? Would you have the heart to tell her that you gave her up because you didn't want to be a mom at 14 even though you were fully aware of the consequences of having sex at 14?! Could you tell her that when she asked why you didn't want her? Because I sure as hell couldn't. That's why I did what I did. Because I took responsibility for my actions, I chose to raise the child I helped to make. You don't get the right to call her your child when all you did was give birth to her then walk away without a care in the world." Hunter glared.

At this moment, Hope wandered over to Hunter's leg and held on to him afraid. Olivia knelt down now with a smile. "Hi Hope. You've gotten so big." Hunter picked Hope up and handed her to Astrid, Olivia was up instantly almost in tears.

"Take Hope inside." Astrid nodded and walked away from Hunter's side trying to soothe Hope down.

"Hunter, I want to see her! I want my daughter back...I know I made a mistake. That's why I came looking for you today...I...want to be in her life. We can both go on the abroad trip together, raise her as a family." Olivia stammered.

"No. You can't decide two years later that you want to be a mom just because of some trip on a ship for a year where we can be together." Hunter stated firmly.

"She's my daughter too! You can't keep her from me." Olivia yelled.

Hunter walked away from the door, then returned 3 minutes later with a piece of paper, "You lose your right to call yourself her mother when you signed this paper the day she was born. I have sole custody, Olivia and right now, I want you away from my daughter."

"You wouldn't have her without me, Hunter!" Olivia says quickly.

"Doesn't matter. You didn't want to be a mom remember? You just wanted a quick screw. You used me to get that, then you never spoke to me again...It didn't hurt you when you found out you were pregnant. You only cared about one thing, and if you had stayed a mother, you wouldn't get it right." Hunter said angrily.

"That's...not true! I loved you! I didn't want to be a mom at 14!" Olivia cried.

"No, Olivia there is no excuse out of this one. You wanted sex, and you got it from me and Thor only knows who else. You knew the consequences and still went through with it. The difference between you and I is that I took responsibility and you ignored it to keep doing whatever you wanted." Hunter glared darkly making the others in the room gasp a bit. It was rare Hunter got mad and when he did, you stayed clear.

"I only slept with you, Hunter! You were my first." Olivia said.

"That's a load of shit. You weren't a virgin when we had sex." Olivia froze now, everyone did. "You think I didn't notice your hymen was broken? That your maiden barrier wasn't there when we did it? You knew exactly what you were doing that night, no hesitation, no fear, no nervousness. And you were only 14! I was 15 and nervous because I was terrified to hurt you but you didn't have any pain at all, and you didn't bleed. I knew it and I overlooked it because I loved you. And I lost all respect for you when you decided to give up Hope. You used me to get laid, you got knocked up and decided you didn't want to give up fucking guys so you didn't want to be a mom. You don't want relationships, Olivia. You want sex and that's it! You don't want commitment. That's why I took Hope, because she didn't deserve to get thrown aside for your screwing around. Now get the hell away from my daughter, my family and me. I'm not taking the offer to study abroad or go to the university."

Olivia lowered her head. "You're really going to give up studying abroad around the world just to avoid being near me?"

"Yes. I know its a one in a life time chance and I'll never get this opportunity again...However...I refuse to be stuck on a boat without my friends, my family just to get stuck with you. I hate you, Olivia. Unlike you, I don't need a lot to be happy. I got it all right here on Berk. So this is where I'll stay. I got all I need and want right here in this house right now. I don't need or want you." Hunter said firmly as he held up the abroad packet and ripped it right in half. "Fuck that chance, and fuck you. Now leave." Olivia bit back crying now as she stepped back and then rushed off as Hunter closed the door angrily then sighed heavily.

"Are you okay babe?" Astrid asked gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine...Where's Hope?" Hunter asked.

"I had...Heather take her into the other room so she wouldn't hear the screaming." Astrid replied, Hunter arched a brow at her. "Its not fair to the kids to have to see the parents fight so I...just thought you would of done the same thing and removed her from the room."

"Thank you, it is something I would of done. I'm sorry you had to see all that...I never expected she would come around again." Hunter sighed. Astrid hugged him smiling gently.

"Don't apologize to me. I'm proud of you for standing your ground against her and not caving to let her see Hope." Astrid replied.

"Why should I let her see Hope when before Hope was even born, Olivia didn't want her? She didn't care then, and she doesn't care now. She just wanted me again, and since I have Hope she's trying to play the concerned mom card and I'm not falling for it. I should of seen sooner she was behind this..." He held up the ripped envelope with all the AIUDS things in it.

"What do you mean?" Rylee asked.

"Alvin Holgerson is a dean at the AIUDS, and knows the headmaster Daryl personally. Olivia knew about Toothless, I started racing him when she was pregnant. She told her dad to get me into that school so she could be with me. She told be back when I was with her that she wanted to go to AIUDS, and hoped I'd go with her. A way for us to be together. They didn't want me on that trip because of my skills of knowledge. It was because I'm the new world champion racer who owns not one but two strike class dragons. It was a celebrity stunt, a way to say that even Shadow attended their school to get more people to apply there. And Olivia just wanted me for herself and to say she was with and had a kid with 'Shadow'. You see why I never wanted you guys apart of this lifestyle now...Because of all the crap I get pulled into..." Hunter sighed.

"Don't take it personally. She's a user. We can deal with you being a celebrity, it doesn't bother us." Shaun said. Hunter sighed as Heather brought Hope to Hunter now who took her in his arms and held her close while kissing her forehead.

"Is ta mean wady gone, Dada?" Hope asked.

"Yes, and she won't be back baby girl." Hunter smiled, Hope smiled now.

"You sure about your choice son? To give the full scholarship to AIUDS?" Samuel asked curiously.

"I meant what I said. I have all I need and want right here. I have my family, my friends, my dragons...and my daughter, right here on Berk so this is where I'll stay." Hunter smiled as he tossed walked towards the backyard and whistled for Toothless. "Destroy this garbage bud." Strykeout and Toothless both came forward and destroyed the packet with their fire. Hunter rubbed their heads and sent them back to the stables, all while holding Hope. "Now this is still a party...So lets PARTY!" Hunter smiled wide. And that they did until close to 10:30pm at night. Hunter and Astrid shared a kiss before everyone left. It had been an interesting day indeed but all worked out just fine as Hunter always knew that it would just like it always had.

(A Year Later)

A year can change a lot of thing but the love that a mother has for their daughter. It had been a year since their graduation and so much changed with the group, of course they were still all friends and the very best of. Eric and Rylee were engaged, planning to get married in about 6 months. They got engaged in September during the start of college, both attending the community college and Rylee in a extended program for dragon training. Fredrick and Heather were an item now, been dating a steady 8 months having got together about a month after graduation. Shaun and Travis still had no one but were happy that way too. Astrid and Hunter had been together a year and 2 months now, and just getting their own apartment. They already had it and were slowly moving things in.

It was a three bedroom, first floor, with a big backyard shed that Hunter was already converting into stables for the three dragons. It was a rent to own home, in 3 years it would be theirs. Astrid was working as a dragon trainer assistant at the school, helping Gobber with new trainees. Hunter still did his racing, it never got old for him. Hope was about to turn 3 and she had so much energy. Hope's party was at the end of the week so today Hunter, Astrid, Hope, Heather, and all their friends were at the mall to get party supplies and more things for Hunter and Astrid's apartment. They'd just finished lunch and Hunter went off with the boys to get things for the stables that would house Stormfly, Toothless, Strykeout, and the two Terrors: Sharpshot and Sneaky.

Astrid was with Hope, Heather, and Rylee wondering the clothes stores. Hope holding Astrid's hand tightly and smiling wide, Astrid loved this little girl so much even if Hope was her biological daughter she felt like a mother to her and Hunter didn't mind that as long as she didn't show it to Hope until they were ready. Astrid didn't mind this either. The men and woman were going to be meeting up outside the mall in 15 minutes. "Well we should be making our way to the entrance, the boys will be meeting us there." Heather said.

"True. Ready to go see daddy, Hope?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, Asty." Astrid giggled, she loved that Hope called her that even though she knew how to say the whole name. Astrid told Hunter she didn't mind it at all because it was cute. The girls made their way to the lower level and outside to enjoy a little sun until the boys arrived in 10 minutes. While sitting there, Hope nervously hid behind Astrid cowering a bit.

"Hope? What's wrong sweetie?" Heather asked.

"That's the mean lady who made daddy mad before..." Hope said pointing to a woman with dark caramel hair and teal eyes who just exited the mall. The girls looked and sure enough, it was Olivia.

"Well well, if it isn't the boyfriend and daughter stealer." Olivia remarked, Astrid's eyes narrowed a bit as she stood up sighing and handed Hope over to Heather.

"Take Hope to the car. I will not subject my future step daughter to the mean side I have..." Astrid said, Heather nodded and took Hope to the car but Rylee stayed near Astrid, also the boys were just exiting the mall too but Astrid no Olivia noticed them. "I don't care what you call me, Olivia but you leave my boyfriend and that little girl out of it." Astrid said firmly.

"He doesn't love you. How does it feel to be second to me? You know I was his first." Olivia smirked.

"Oh yeah and what was Hunter to you? Your 20th?" Astrid grinned. Olivia didn't seem to like that remark one bit as her eyes darkened to a glare. "And for the record, I'm not like you. I didn't sleep with Hunter after knowing him for 3 weeks. Bare in mind also, I've known Hunter since the 6th grade and loved him far longer than you have. Unlike you, I actually care about him." Astrid added.

"He wanted me." Olivia said with a proud huff.

"Because you played with his heart. You used him to get what you wanted. That's all you are, a user. You tricked him into a false sense of security, made him fall in love with you, played him like a fiddle to make it seem like you'd be with him no matter what. Then on the last night, you asked him to sleep with you. To give you something to remember him by until you met again, right?" Olivia said nothing. "Don't worry, Hunter told me everything about what happened. So how many others did you lie too just to get laid, Olivia. Come on, its just us girls. You can tell me."

Olivia shrugged, "10. Hunter was 11."

"And you were 14 when you met Hunter. So my statement stands, you're a user. You didn't love any of the guys you 'claimed' to. You got their hopes up, made them love you, fuck you then you ditched them right. Or did any of them knock you up too? Is that you're game, play them, fuck them, have a kid that you just give up for adoption. How many half siblings does Hope have out there?" Astrid crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hunter's kid is the only kid I've ever had. Doesn't matter, he didn't give you his virginity. And you didn't give him a daughter that he loves to no end. I did, he and I will always have a connection because of that kid." Olivia scoffed.

"The difference between you and I, Olivia is that unlike you...I love Hunter for his personality, not his body. I don't need his virginity to know he loves me, because he gave me his heart and I gave him mine. What you're talking about is just sex. Meaningless sex that holds nothing, that's all it was to you. Hunter gave you his virginity because he _thought_ he loved you. Just because you had a kid-who you don't care about-with him, doesn't mean you two are connected. You know nothing about Hunter or Hope." Astrid said.

"I know plenty." Olivia said.

"Name 5 and I'll back off." Astrid huffed. Olivia froze at that one, "Got nothing? Alright, I'll enlighten you. Did you know that Hunter is smart, funny, sarcastic, but always smiling until you piss him off. Did you know that Hope is the happiest, most energetic child whose scowl can rival her father's? Did you know Hunter is allergic to Vicadin? Did you know Hope is allergic to strawberries and Amoxicillin? Did you know any of that? No, you didn't. Because all you did was pretend to pay attention to Hunter when he told you about himself so you could play with his heart and hurt him. And you know nothing about Hope because you abandoned her! You got knocked up, decided you didn't want to your little operation of acting like the woe is me virgin messed up so you wanted to get rid of her! You're heartless, Olivia. Do you want to know why you hate me so much? Because I have Hunter, and Hope. And you're jealous because you realized that you lost the best things to ever come into your life. Astrid growled almost.

Hunter blinked in surprise, Astrid was fierce as shit and all he could do was watch. "You tell her Astrid." Rylee laughed.

"Do you want to know how I knew you were here? Because Hope hid behind me referring to you as the mean lady who made her father mad. She doesn't even know who you are, Olivia. She saw you once a year ago and that's how she remembers you. The lady who makes her father mad and now you make me mad too. So just stop harassing us. Your game is over, and you've lost. Grow up and accept the responsibility of your actions. You're an adult, act like one and stop trying to get Hunter back because he's mine and you can bet your ass that I'm never letting him or Hope go. I won't let you hurt my boyfriend or future step daughter." Astrid remarked coldly.

Hunter only smiled, now he was more sure than anything else of his choice. He'd been pondering it the last two months or so but now he was sure. Olivia turned to leave when Astrid stepped towards her, "You tell me to leave you alone but you're following me?" Olivia asked.

"It was you." Astrid said.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked.

Without warning, Astrid slapped Olivia right across the face making the boys and Rylee gasp in shock. "You're the one who caused Hunter to crash! You were the Changewing rider who snuck on the track and pushed him off Toothless! I'd recognize that red and purple suit anywhere! You even have a crest of Changewing dangling from your neck!" Astrid said angrily.

"Ok fine, it was me. I'm calling the police for assault, you just slapped me." Olivia huffed.

"Go right ahead and I can tell them you're the one who tried to kill Hunter and Toothless. You're sentence will be a lot worse than mine. You walk away and never show your face around my boyfriend and daughter again, then maybe I don't call the police and tell them about you purposely trying to hurt Hunter and his dragon." Olivia bit her lower lip as she nodded with her head down and walked away.

"Holy Thor, Astrid...How did you recognize it was her..." Rylee asked.

"Like I said. I saw the crest and suit...And then I saw her dragon peering from around the corner." Astrid pointed showing Olivia getting on her Changewing with the mask from the day of the race and leaving.

"Good slap..." Eric blinked now, Astrid whipped around and saw them there, Hunter standing center of the boys.

"She tried to kill Hunter...I just lost it, I'm sorry..." Astrid looked down as Hunter lifted her chin and kissed her deeply.

"That was gods damn amazing, Astrid. You stood up for me, and for Hope...Thank you." Hunter smiled at her, she returned it as they kissed again then packed up and all headed back to the Haddock-Hofferson home to keep unpacking things. Hunter couldn't wipe the smile from his face, come a week from now he was going to make sure Astrid knew just how much he loved her and wanted her in his and Hope's lives forever.


	28. His Hope

**My Hope**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I may use.

28; His Hope.

 **{Astrid's POV}**

It had been a week since my _talk_ with Olivia and true to the rather forced agreement, she kept away. Yeah, I almost felt bad about slapping her but then again, I didn't. She admitted to purposely trying to take Hunter and Toothless out, that crash could of killed him if it weren't for Toothless catching him. And Toothless lost his tail fin saving Hunter. Granted Hunter fixed that tail fin but the fact still stood that Toothless couldn't fly without Hunter now and again, that crash could of killed them both. No way I wasn't taking the chance I had to slap her for it, and then threatening to expose her for the act she committed to essentially blackmail her into giving up. Sure it wasn't my style but when you involve the man I love and his little girl who I adore as my own then I tend to fall...out of my norm to get my point across.

Today it was Hope's 3rd birthday, I was setting up with Heather, Rylee, and Violet while the boys were putting up the food tents and or bringing food from a pick up at a store. Hunter was the only one we were waiting on to get started and we had no clue where he was. Hope was with us, she was running around being entertained and watched by Stormfly, Toothless, and Strykeout. The other dragons were there too, Hunter and I had insisted on a big backyard where ever we moved too and this place had the best one so we took it. Our rent was about $1,200 with the gas included. We paid our own electricity, phones, car insurance, and anything for Hope.

"Will someone call Hunter and find out where he is please?" Violet stated.

"On it." I said pulling my phone and pressing Hunter's contact in my phone. I pressed it to my ear to wait for a pick up.

 **{Hunter's POV}**

I knew the party started at 3pm, I hadn't forgotten. I'd been getting text messages for the last 45 minutes asking where I was but at the moment. I was busy getting something for Astrid's birthday, hers was only a few days ago too. Hope's was Tuesday and Astrid's Thursday which is why we took today, Sunday to celebrate both. There was still an 30 minutes until 3pm, why were they in such a rush? I only shook my head as the salesman came over to me now with a smile. "Welcome to The Dragon's Treasure. My name is Raymond, What can I help you with today?"

"Hi, I'm here to pick out an engagement ring for my girlfriend, hopefully fiance by the end of tonight." I chuckled a bit.

"Ah young love. Well I think we can certainly help you find the perfect one. Any price range to mind?" Raymond questioned.

"Keep it under $2,000 and we're cool." I replied.

"Yes sir, all of our engagement rings are right over here if you'll come with me sir?" Raymond smiled. I nodded and followed him over to the case with the engagement rings. "Why don't you tell me a little about your girl and we'll see if we can find the perfect ring for her?" He suggested.

"Well she's...smart, funny, drop dead gorgeous with blond hair and blue eyes that you can get lost in. She's...simple, kind, caring...There aren't enough words to describe her. But I know she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, the one I want becoming my daughter's mother...Sorry, I'm rambling." I said nervously.

"Oh no, that's fine. You said she was simple, so safe to say she doesn't want...extravagant?" Raymond asked softly, I shook my head to him. "Well a lot of men prefer the simple, one stone rings. The fun choice there is gold or silver. Given your description of her, I'd like to assume that she isn't one who likes to show off what she has?" Raymond looked to me.

"Not at all. She's very outgoing, feisty with a bite to her if you get on her bad side but she only means it protectively." I informed.

"Ah yes. Well gold bands tend to be more of...a show off type. Something to be noticed easily, your girlfriend sounds more like a conservative type. So lets take a look at some of the silver band rings. Most of these come as wedding sets too, but we can go more into that later. Do you happen to know her ring size?" Raymond arched a brow.

"4. I was with her when she ordered her class ring last year." I smiled.

"Very good then. Well here are a few of the silver, one stone engagement rings. These here are round stones, representing in a way someone who is...all there, whole in a way. Sure of themselves, no hesitation, complete. Now you said you had a daughter also, who your girlfriend adores?" Raymond smiled.

"Yeah, Astrid is great with her...Even calls my daughter her step daughter." I laugh a little. Raymond pulled out one and held it up to me.

"This is 14 carat solitary, triple braided rope in white gold with a round stone in a twisted setting. Given your description of your girlfriend, and relationship with her, also hers with your daughter it seems perfect. A simple one stone ring, the braided rope band that creates a twisted sitting to hold the circle stone. As if to say...3 lives becoming one whole family. A way of joining yours and your daughter's lives to hers to make it come full circle." Raymond explained. I looked at it while he gave his explanation, it really was the perfect ring for Astrid overall.

"Its beautiful...She'd love it, that I'm sure of." I smiled wide.

"And this ring also comes as a wedding set. The bands for it are right here, females on the right and males on the left. As you can see they follow the same braided pattern as well." Raymond said.

"And price on it?" I asked.

"For you, $850.00. The engagement ring on its own would have been about $1,000 but when you by the set it knocks off quite a bit. We call it the wedding set deal. The bands would need to be re-sized but I assume there is time for that." Raymond chuckled, I nodded to him.

"And this ring today, is size 4?" I asked, he nodded. "I'll take it. The engagement ring today and definitely be back for the bands when the wedding planning begins." I told him, he nodded and went off to get it ready. I heard my phone ringing as I lifted it to see Astrid calling, I only smiled wider. "Hey beautiful."

" _Where are you babe? It's almost 3." She says gently._

"My apologies Mi'lady. I'll be there shortly, I promise." I tell her.

" _Alright, your daughter is getting antsy with you not here yet." She chuckles._

"I know. Tell her I'll be there really soon, I'm getting her one more present." I say.

" _Okay. See you soon, love you."_

"Love you more, Astrid." I hung up the phone, Gods she made my heart soar. I gave Raymond my card to pay for the rings, he was putting the bands on hold for now until I came back for re-size purposes but I was paying for it all today. He cleaned the engagement ring, and put it in a blue box, the color of Astrid's eyes. I couldn't wait to get home. I slipped the box in my pocket as I left the store to get back home for Hope's party. Well, technically Astrid's too.

 **{Regular POV}**

Right around 3:05pm, Hunter pulled into the driveway of the house and went straight for the backyard where Hope practically tackled him down. "There you are." Astrid smiled as Hunter got up holding Hope on his side then kissing Astrid's lips lightly.

"I said I'd be home soon." Hunter chuckled now.

"Where's the present you were getting her?" Astrid blinked.

"She'll get it later. For now, lets get this part started." Hunter replied, Astrid only shook her head. Hunter put Hope down and she began to run around happily as Hunter greeted everyone else there. Two hours into the party everyone had eaten, done presents, now getting ready for cake. Hunter had gone inside to get the cake ready with candles and lit to start singing.

"Hope, time to do cake!" Astrid called to her.

"Coming Asty!" Hope called back rushing away from the dragons to get to the back patio where everyone was but while running she tripped and slid forward a bit, instantly crying. Astrid was first her side to pick her up.

"Are you alright sweetie, let Asty see?" Astrid asked, Hope sat on her knee and lifted her summer dress a bit to show her one scraped knee while sniffling a little, tears welling up in her green eyes. "Awe, its not that bad. I know what will make it better." Astrid smiled softly as she picked Hope up then brought inside the house towards the bathroom. Hunter saw his daughter crying and got worried.

"What happened?" Hunter asked quickly.

"She just tripped and scraped her knee a bit. But its okay _daddy_ , because we're going to go fix it right now. Right Hope?" Astrid smiled, Hope nodded to her. "I got it." Astrid said, Hunter nodded as Astrid set Hope down on the toilet seat then got a soft rag from the closet. Astrid ran the cold water and got the rag wet then squeezed the water out before carefully dabbing the scrape. "See the cold helps." Astrid told her then removed the rag and got the anti-bacterial cream using a Q-tip to lightly apply it. Astrid got a big band-aid from under the sink as she opened it and placed it on the scrap gently but making sure it wouldn't fall off. "See and in a few days it won't even be there anymore."

Hope smiled as she wiped her eyes nodding, Astrid picked her up and carried her back outside where Hunter was waiting with the cake and all their friends and family. Astrid sat her down in 'birthday girl' chair and knelt beside her. "It still hurts..." Hope whimpered.

"Then I know only one other thing that will make it better..." Astrid smiled softly as she lightly kissed Hope's knee, then one on each cheek, finally one on her forehead. "My mom always kissed my boo boos better. She called them mommy kisses because only a mom kiss can make boo boos better." Astrid said. Hope smiled wide.

"Really?" Astrid nodded.

"Ask her yourself." Astrid replied motioning to her mother.

"It's true, Hope." Astrid's mother, Alexandria replied gently with a nod.

Hope stared at her knee then smiled wider, "It doesn't hurt anymore!" Hope exclaimed, as Astrid winked. Without warning, Hope threw her arms around Astrid's neck tightly hugging her. "Thank you mommy." The whole yard went silent. Astrid's eyes widened but after the one second of shock she hugged Hope back tightly.

"You're welcome sweetie." What else could she say but that? She did love this little girl as if she were her daughter and Hope saw her as a mother. Astrid couldn't, wouldn't deny Hope that joy. The hug held another few seconds before Astrid leg go of her. Astrid looked up to Hunter who almost was frozen in shock at what his 3 year old just said.

"Hunter?" Astrid asked standing up now and snapping her fingers in front of his face. Hunter finally snapped out of it and looked at Astrid, then Hope, then back to Astrid.

"I forgot the lighter inside, can you go get it for me babe?" Hunter asked, "Should be in the junk drawer." Astrid smiled nodded and headed inside. Hunter knelt before his 3 year old now. "Hope, why'd you call Astrid mommy?" Hunter asked now.

"Because Asty said that only mommy kisses can make boo boos better and she made my boo better when she kissed it." Hope replied. A few people went 'awe' or chuckled.

"But that's not the only thing that makes a mommy princess." Hunter replied.

"I know but Asty has to be my mommy, Daddy." Hope said firmly.

"Oh and why's that?" Hunter smiled.

"Cuz she's nice and smiles a lot. She's nice to me, plays wiff me, sings for me, and makes my boo boos better. Oh and she makes you happy, Daddy. Nana told me that when a mommy and daddy are really happy together they have a kid. You and Asty are happy togeffer and you have me so you're my daddy and she's my mommy. Right?" Hope asked. Hunter fought the urge to glare at his parents for telling his 3 year old such information. Oh well, he was planning to propose anyway, this just made it all the better. His daughter loved Astrid as much as he did.

"Did I...miss something?" Astrid asked as she returned outside now. Hunter stood as he took the lighter from her and set it down on the table.

"Right you are princess. Asty does make me really happy, and we do have you." Hunter replied as Hope's eyes almost lit up.

"What's...going on?" Astrid questioned. Hunter took her hand in his staring into her eyes.

"Its your birthday too so I got you something. Just stand there, I wrote you something." Hunter smiled as let go of her and had his phone playing a music instrumental as he took breath. _"_ _Grandma and grandpa painted a picture of 65 years. And one little house. More than a memory. More than saying I do. Kiss you good night's and I love you's..."_ He paused as Astrid blushed a bit. _"Me and you baby, walk in the footsteps. Build our own family. One day at a time. Ten little toes, a painted pink room. Our beautiful baby looks just like you."_ Hunter smiled at her now as she had a smile smile on her face.

 _"_ _And we'll build this love, from the ground up. Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you. Just take my hand. And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be. And we'll build this love from the ground up. For worse or for better. And I will be all you need. Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad. We'll give all that we have...And we'll build this love from the ground up."_ Astrid's smile grew listening to him as the rest just smiled swaying to the music.

 _"_ _This life will go by. In the blink of an eye. But I wouldn't wanna spend it without you by my side. The clouds are gonna roll, the earth's gonna shake. But I'll be your shelter through the wind and the rain!"_ Hunter sang louder.

 _"_ _And we'll build this love, from the ground up. Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you. Just take my hand. And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be. And we'll build this love from the ground up. For worse or for better. And I will be all you need. Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad. We'll give all that we have...And we'll build this love from the ground up."_ Hunter smiled as he took her hand again, pulling her towards him, their noses touching as he began to dance with her.

 _"_ _Someday we'll wake up. With thousands of pictures. 65 years in this little house. I won't trade for nothing, the life that we built. I'll kiss you goodnight and say I love you still!"_ He kissed her softly as she closed her eyes laying her head on his chest.

 _"_ _And we'll build this love from the ground up. For worse or for better. And I will be all you need. Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad. We'll give all that we have. And we'll build this love...From the ground up. From the ground up..."_ Hunter finished as Astrid pulled her up and stared at him lovingly.

"I love you, Hunter." Astrid said gently.

"I love you more, Astrid. And just like the song, I don't want to spend this life without you by my side. So lets build this love from the ground up. I won't trade this life for anything. My daughter loves you as much as I do, and after today...I think she needs you as much as I do." Hunter stopped now as his hand moved into his pocket and pulled something out, he dropped to one knee as Astrid's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open slightly. "For worse or for better, through the good and the bad. Astrid...I promise to always stand by your side as your husband, if you will always stay by mine as my wife. Lets start making our own memories to put on the walls, the first being our wedding..." Hunter asked as he opened the box revealing the ring to her.

All gasps around the patio now. "Hunter..." Astrid whispered out.

"Hope's gift from me was getting you as her mother. But, this is my gift to you. Me as your fiance, soon to be husband. And Hope as your daughter. Will you marry me, Astrid?" Hunter asked softly, one of his hands still holding hers.

"Say yes mommy!" Hope said suddenly from beside Astrid's leg. The smile returned to her face as she let the tears fall freely.

"Yes..." Astrid replied softly. "YES!" Astrid yelled now as Hunter took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger gently, not long after that the two shared a deep kiss while the guests of the party around the table began to clap. Mother's, Rylee, and Heather wiping their eyes while the males all high fived one another smiling. Hunter now picked up Hope in his free arm and kissed her cheek while Astrid kissed her other cheek.

"Can we have cake now?" Hope asked. Hunter and Astrid laughed but nodded.

"We sure can princess." Hunter replied smiled. And sure enough cake was had for all and what went from a simple birthday party turned into a birthday/engagement party. Hunter or Astrid couldn't of been happier either. For Hunter, all he could think about was how he managed to be this happy. But it all came down to one thing, rather one person. His daughter made this all possible, his Hope.

 **{Authors Note;** _Alright my awesome fans. So ends the story "My Hope". Hope you all enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. Not sure what I'm doing next, I'll leave it up to all of you. There is a poll at the top of my authors page, a vote for the next story. It closes Tuesday, 8/9/2016! Thank you again for all the amazing support! And I'll be back soon with a new story for ya all! -Nightstar Fury_ **}**


End file.
